Twilight
by priamos
Summary: WIP The war between two empires has gone on long enough. Now the Emperors pass down their grudge to their grandchildren. But what happens when they find themselves escaping their worlds, and finding love between one another? [pairings inside] R&R please
1. Duty

Hey everyone. This is my first fantasy fic. I am sorry if I have any typos, but I wrote this at like 1 in the morning when I got the inspiration for it! The other chapters will be longer. I assure you. Please r&r so I know if I need any improvement!

"speech"

thoughts'

****change scene****

**Disclaimer:** I do NOT own any of the BB characters. Just my OCS!

* * *

Chapter 1

* * *

Mika stalked into her chambers, shedding the heavy formal cloak and the rest of her hot, stuffy clothes as she continued on. When she reached her bed, a giant teak four-poster with a down-filled cloud for a mattress, Mika pushed aside the cascading white canopy dressing. Wilting down on her back and staring up at the ornately decorated frescoes painted on the ceiling, she let out a sigh of pure tiresome. Her water-filled eyes were dawning on the approach of an onslaught of tears. Spending the afternoon and evening listening to the final ceremony plans at Ojisan's insistence was not something she had prayed to the Kamigami for.

A tall, brown-haired teen scuttled after her mistress, picking up the animal pelted cloak and dress as she followed. Her voice remained silent, as she knew that Mika was close enough into breaking down into tears. She huffed and puffed as she hauled the clothes to the wardrobe and began hanging them up properly.

Mika glazed over the paintings that decorated her ceiling and watched as a few of the garden birds rested upon the tops of the bedposts. Their beady little eyes gazed down upon the princess and merely cocked their heads. Their intriguing colors blended into parts of the painting, but each of them opened up their mouths and their vocals rang out a sweet melody for her. Mika ran her hands along her long mahogany hair that was sprawled out underneath her. The bottom half of her knee length hair waved and her fingers entwined in some of the locks.

'Oh how I just wish I could be like them for one day. Know what it is like to be free from all these constant problems. Be free. Go where I please. Do what I please...'

Her faithful servant carefully put the garments away and came back with a fresh batch. No matter how much Mika wanted out of her dreaded attire, she knew that it was her duty to attend that evening's banquet. After all it was in her favor. Her and her fianc's honor were the basis of this banquet. This thought only drove her to turn onto her stomach and bury her angelic face into the sheets and feather-downed pillows. Setting the garment gently across a chair set up in front of a vanity, the servant walked over towards her mistress.

"Please look at the positive side of this banquet, my Lady," she said. Her eyes were filled with concern and her voice was soothing and rhythmical. She wanted to place a hand on her Lady's shoulders, but she feared that it would only inquire an outburst.

"How can I be joyous over this engagement? Please tell me, Hiromi. I am to wed my brother," cried out Mika, her sobs muffling into her scrunched pillow.

"In all fairness, Lady Mika, the prince is not your blood brother-"

"Please, please to the Kamigami that you don't agree with what Ojisan has set in stone for my future?" Mika's blood shot eyes fell into Hiromi's soft chocolate ones. Her head rose enough to try and look into Hiromi's mind.

"I do not wish for your unhappiness. I simply am trying to ease you," Hiromi hushed. Mika rested her chin on the bed, and she ran her hands through her hair with a sob, laying in nothing but her undergarments.

"Why does our sex have to be looked down upon?" asked Mika. "If I were that of a man, I would be able to choose my suitor instead of being a prize to another. It is almost as if I have no meaning in this life-"

"Please do not think such thoughts. You are the granddaughter of the Emperor. Your people count on you much so."

"How can they, if Ojisan is continuously running my life?"

"Forgive me, your Highness, but he's an Emperor. No one's word has more power or weight than his - except the Kamigami, of course." Hiromi pointed out, turning towards the closet for more of the night's attire. "Naturally he would assume you would do whatever he tells you to do. It's what he expects."

"And _I'm_ supposed to give myself to a man who is foreign to these lands! Doesn't that mean I get some say in my own life?" Mika complained, but held up a hand to cut Hiromi off before she could say anything. "Yes, yes, I know. You don't have to say it." She accepted the robe Hiromi gave to her. "He always seems to want to give me the best, but his methods aren't helping, Hiromi. Ever since my father died in that battle against the Enpaiahouou twelve years ago it's like he's slowly sinking into this false hope that I am going to face the same fate if I am left to lead this Empire myself."

Hiromi shifted uncomfortably. She wanted to agree - fervently - with her mistress, but to speak so of the Emperor was risky. Besides, if it hadn't been for him, Hiromi would have probably died on the streets. It was he who found her lying near death on the side of the road. That was after the still born of Mika's unborn elder sister. "The Emperor does want the best for you, your Highness, as is natural and he wishes for you to be securely wed to the prince before he is called to the Kamigami's home." The brunette said instead. "Can you fault him for wishing to see his empire secure, and your well being granted?"

"Of course not. I just wish he didn't go about it with such decrees of marriage that I am not wishing to be apart of. I would certainly desire to find my own lord. In my own time, and my own way. I don't wish for one to be announced for me. All those stories you and my previous nanny's told me all were about princesses meeting their princes. They were romantic. The fair princess would be locked away in some godforsaken tower, and low and behold as their faith was running out in the Kamigami, their prince would come to their rescue. They would destroy their dragons-"

"Do you wish for another dragon to die for you, your Highness?" Hiromi boldly interrupted the princess. For if it was any else in the Palace, her tongue would have been held until she was addressed. But Mika sat up and smiled at her servant.

"No, I do not wish anymore death to anyone. The war between the Enpaiahouou and us has already taken too many lives. Ojisan has already made that clear to me. But in those stories you told me, the princesses found their soul mate, their match. I do not feel that when I'm with my brother. I know he's not a brother by birth, but I still can't help but consider him that." Mika went over to the huge glass windows and stared out at the world beyond the Palace. Dragons and their riders filled the air, as a new section of the army was heading out for the battle against the Enpaia. "I don't know what to do anymore, Hiromi."

"Your Highness, those are what you called them. They were stories. Fiction and fables. I remember hearing them myself. But nothing ever came from them. I made some of them up for you to get you to drift into a slumber." Mika pushed a curtain away from the window and looked out onto the balcony. She sighed and turned back towards Hiromi as a few more birds flew into her room.

"But Hiromi, those stories must have some truth to them," she said, looking back as a bird landed onto her outreached finger. The dazzling blue creature cocked its head at her, as Mika started to stroke its soft, ruffled feather. "I don't know what I want in this life anymore. As a child, I wanted to grow up and see the world. But now, am I of age, and I just want to be that innocent child again." As she stroked the bird, her gray eyes did not see the creature, but instead the comments of the previous day's events...

**Flashback**

"But must I, Ojisan!" pleaded Mika. Her gray eyes were filled with concern as they gazed into the eyes of the elder man standing in front of her. She couldn't help but search for a glimpse of hope. She dared not want to proceed through with this. This couldn't have been what the Kamigami wanted. No. This had to be come medievalist attempt planned not for the benefit of her.

"I am sorry, Magomusume," Ojisan replied to the troubled girl. "But this will proceed. This has been arranged since your birth. It is out of my hands. The Kamigami spoke then, and their word will occur."

"But Ojisan-"

"There shall be none of you arguments! You are not in the position of making such choices-"

"Who says? Do the Kamigami look down on the fairer sex so much that I must have not the right to make my own choice?" she questioned him, her voice almost trembling from the onslaught of tears that was crawling onto her face.

"How dare you speak in that tone towards me!"

"I am sorry, sir." She fell down before his feet onto her knees, grasping his fraile hand into her delicate ones. Her long mahogany hair fell to the ground, following in lengths around her thin body frame. Ojisan's eyes changed from their piercing glare to a soft look that only a grandfather could give towards his descendants.

"Mika, I know how hard this must be for you. These times are not pleasant, and you are growing up in the worst part of it. And this is why this marriage will commence. I am not a young warrior anymore, Magomusume. My days are counting slim, and the Kami of the Underworld is preparing my bed-"

"Don't say that." She pressed his hand towards her liquid-filled eyes. The tears started to stream down onto his fingertips.

"As much as I would hate to admit to that, I must be practical. You are the heiress of the Ookamikei. And it is your duty to wed to the prince of the Torazobu. He is a well-accomplished warrior in this dreadful blood bath. He has presented his Oyaji with plenty of Enpaiahouou heads. And in so he has proven himself to be capable of ruling over a mass of people," said Ojisan.

Mika knew that what her ojisan was telling her was completely accurate. She was well aware of the accomplishments that her fiancé had acquired. The prince's messengers had sent plenty of parchment in proof of these statements. She just did not wish for this to happen. It wasn't like Mika wasn't honored to wed such a warrior prince, but she did not feel that windswept feeling when she was with him. He had stolen many lives of Enpaiahouou warriors, but he had yet to steal her heart.

"I am aware that my time shall come to an end before the Houou Emperor's, and I don't want to see our people fall under his ruthless wrath. That is why you must wed before those predictions can become certain."

"But, Ojisan. I understand the battles between our Empires are devastating and how those who have been taken prisoner are treated. But what I don't understand is why can you and the Houou Emperor come to a compromise."

"Because, Isshi, that man is a murderer. He murdered to get to his position. And his grandson is just as ruthless. If we did come to some compromise, it would not last farther than I could throw it," stated Ojisan. "He is man that must be destroyed, and his people must be reeducated. They are brainwashed. They need the touch of our philosophers."

"Ojisan."

"Mika, too many lives have been taken in this war. Lives of the men, and of the dragons. Our guardian, Beo, has spared many of them so far. Their deaths must not be in vain. They died for you. To protect you. Do you know what danger you would be in if that man got even ten feet from you?"

"Rest Isshi. Your prince shall be coming in time for the banquet tonight. And in the morning, you shall give yourself and your property to him." With that, the elder man pulled his hand from Mika's, but not before placing a gentle kiss on her forehead, just below the golden head piece and Amherst jewel that was wedged in it. "It is your duty."

Ojisan left his granddaughter kneeling on the floor as he went for the grand doorway out of the hallway. He stopped and turned one last time to look back at the beauty. He sighed and proceeded to his chambers. There were more matters of this war he had to attend to.

Mika was left on the ground, clinging to her own hands, tears streaming down her pale cheeks. Her long hair fell to the sides of her face, covering up whatever that they could. Her gray eyes kept staring at the marble floor, recalling parts of the conversation that she did not wish to comply with. Why should she give up her lands? To a foreigner! Yes, she knew her prince. Ever since she had memory she knew every chance she and the Torazobu prince were placed together. Weekends were spent together to acquaint them. But more than that happened.

Nothing as strong as love was felt between either her or the prince. They both felt a brother/sister sort of bond. Both were only children, and ever since Mika's ojayi passed away, she always turned towards his parents as her second family. Never had she felt that in her heart she belonged with him. She never felt her soul leave her body and give itself to him.

Mika lurched to the ground, crumbling as her sobs took over her body, shaking as she tried to keep her breath. Heaving and sobbing Mika curled into a ball on her knees, holding her head in her hands. No. This must not have been what the Kamigami were talking about. Why, why must she keep this tragic destiny?

Hiromi was wandering down the courtyard just outside of the hallway that her mistress was tearing in. Her trained ears caught the sad sounds and immediately she rushed towards the side of Mika. Hiromi embraced the younger girl, trying to hush her, and sooth the rage that Mika was deriving.

"It is OK, Mistress. Please, don't cry. You are too beautiful to cry. Please don't." Mika's wallowing started to subside, but she still couldn't help but feel the pain inside her heart.

"I...I don't want this to be true, Hiromi. I don't want to wake up and find myself next to a man I don't love. I don't want to find myself a pleasure for my brother!" she cried. "And Ojisan. Ojisan keeps telling me this is for the good of the people. The Kamigami instructed it. Why! Why haven't they told me this plan of theirs! Why must I be left out in the dark?"

"I am sure in time the Kamigami will bring their word to you. Beo has never steered your family wrong. Please, come to your chambers. There I will wash you up and prepare you for the banquiet tonight," Hiromi's soothing voice sang. Mika looked up, her eye makeup starting to run down her face.

"Thank you, Hiromi. You are my best friend," stated Mika, trying hard to break into a smile. Hiromi watched motherly as her superior tried to mask the sadness that she was experiencing.

"Come, Mistress."

Hiromi helped her lady up onto her feet, and started out of the hall way towards Mika's personal chambers. Mika wiped her eyes clear from any tear that could be left accountable for.

They passed the gardens of the Ookamikei. Beautiful Lunar Flowers decorated the scenery and long vines of the roses and Star plants. Trees climbed up the palace walls, encasing their cooling shadows across the pathways beneath them. Many different types of birds hovered above the princess and her lady-in-waiting. Clinging to the tree limbs, they called out their beautiful songs towards the pair. Mika closed her worrisome eyes and listened to their melodies, as Hiromi took her arm and led her down the pathway towards their destination.

'This, according to Ojisan, this will be gone if the Houou Emperor takes control. There must be another way to join up our armies than my pledge to Brother. I can't do this. No. I won't do this. I will find away out of this.'

****

**End Flashback**

"Your Highness..." Hiromi began, intending to inquire into the future Empress's sudden pensiveness. She was prevented, however, when the doors to Mika's chambers were thrown open and another tall teen strode in, clanking noisily in his armor, cold eyes taking in the room at a glance. Hiromi backed off to a wall, bowing slightly to the young warrior, who paid her no attention whatsoever.

Mika glared at the intruder, but then turned her attention back towards her current little friend. "To what do I owe this most…unexpected visit, Brooklyn? And how do you justify yourself to the point where you can just burst into my private rooms uninvited and unannounced? Especially the private rooms of one of the fairer sex?"

"Hmph. My ever most apologies, My Lady," stretched Mika's cousin. "I only am here upon the orders of the Emperor. He commanded me to make sure you did not try any attempts to not attend the night's festivities."

"How thoughtful of you, cousin."

"I am following orders, your _Highness_," he said again. "Besides he doesn't want you anywhere near the Throne Room-"

"And why is this?" fiercely questioned Mika, letting the bird fly off her hand and stride quickly over towards Brooklyn. Her hands grasped onto the edges of the armor as best she could. She roughly but strongly picked up her bigger cousin. He was a good five inches taller than the petite girl, but that did not matter to the princess.

"If you would be so kind as to act your gender, Ma'am, I am not instructed to tell-"

"Who instructed you?" damned Mika, not letting go. Hiromi stayed far back against the wall. If the Ookami Emperor came in or any other high official did, she did not want punishment for the way Mika was treating the Captain of the Guards. "Damn Brooklyn. Just tell me right now, so I may be able to release you."

"Well there was a village that was burned just twenty kilometers from the Palace. It was inside Ookamikei lands, and our guards were quick to surround the bandits."

"And why would this concern Ojisan to not allow my presence in the Throne Room?" Mika motioned at Hiromi who went to dig out clothes for her from the wardrobe.

"Because it was an Enpaiahouou group that burned the village to the ground." Mika's eyes shot open, and her grip released her handsome cousin. Brooklyn fixed his armor before he continued. "There is only one surviving Houou. The rest died in the battle. We have him in front of the Ookami Emperor right now." Mika swiftly walked over towards Hiromi who was holding up one dress that was suitable for a quick investigation.

"Thank you for your valuable information, Brooklyn."

"Please don't tell me you are going to go against the Ookami Emperor? Mika, you are going to get me in trouble," stated Brooklyn. "I'm supposed to keep you away from there and in here." Hiromi stopped dressing Mika, but the heiress nudged her head as an order to proceed.

"Well I must tell you that I am going down. If I am marrying tomorrow because of this war, I believe I deserve the right to hear of all that is happening. I might not have as many rights as a man, but at least I should have that one," said Mika, as the final buttons and hooks were in place. Mika strode back towards her cousin who was blocking the door, and patted his cheek. "I shall vouch for your safety from the tyrant I call ojisan." She smirked at Brooklyn's concern. "When have I let you down?" Brooklyn opened his mouth to speak, but he was cut off. "Hiromi. Stay here I don't want you to be dragged into this." Hiromi nodded as Mika swiftly passed Brooklyn and went down the hallway.

Brooklyn moaned and turned on his heels, chasing after his younger cousin. Her pace was quick, but he caught up with his longer strides. _'Damn dress. If it wasn't so long, this would be so much easier.'_ Mika gathered up her dress and quickly proceeded towards the Throne Room.

"…I am not telling you shit!" the prisoner said with great dignity and pride, not showing any of the fear he felt as he was basically looking death in the eye.

"You have crossed over into my lands and killed the innocent. You are in my territory, prisoner. When I tell you to answer something, you answer without a second thought."

"…" The prisoner kept his silence and did not change his fixed features. The bastard was stuck on his choice not to reveal anything to the Ookami Emperor. This was driving the Emperor mad and his patients were waning.

"You should be considering yourself lucky to get this chance to redeem your soul to the Kamigamis. You slaughtered the innocent. Women and children's graves are being buried because your Houou Emperor commanded that more must die closer to my palace. Am I correct or not?" The man remained silent, even when the points of the spears were digging into his back. The hot breaths of the three large dragons surrounding them coursed down his spin, and their reptile eyes gazed over him carefully. One of them turned their head to the side and glanced down towards the large doors at the entrance of the high ceiling room. Ookami Emperor looked up and sighed shaking his head.

"Please come out of your hiding, Magomusume. It is not proper for one with such your status to hide like a petty commoner," stated Ookami Emperor. Mika blushed and came out of her hiding, Brooklyn meekly following behind her. His gaze was downwards as he could not look the Emperor in the eyes. He had failed his orders.

But Mika walked swiftly over towards the group, still making it over with as much grace as she could muster. Mika passed the dragons and placed a hand on each of their noses. She took her seat on her ojisan's left side, and looked quietly onto the prisoner. She got a better picture of what the man looked like. He had lavender hair and matching eyes. His face was dirty and blood caked. _'That must be some of the blood from the villagers he slaughtered.'_ Mika recognized him to be one of the top warrior guards of the Enpaiahouou. She had heard his name to be Bryan. The stories of how this particular man killed Ookamis were enough to boil even Mika's calm blood.

"Now, speak. My patients are growing weary. Tell me the plans that you know from the Houou Emperor!" But Bryan remained as silent as the morning dawn. His lips were sewn together and eyes flashed a pleased look in them. Mika turned towards her ojisan and placed a hand on his left arm as she leaned over towards him.

"Please, Ojisan. Allow me to try and get this man to talk. I know it is not my place, but allow me to cast this act," she whispered to him. Her voice was too low for any of the four guards surrounding the prisoner, Bryan, or even Brooklyn to hear. Only the dragons caught wind of her words and looked between each other.

Mika's ojisan sighed and nodded his head towards his granddaughter. She smiled and bowed her head down to him before she rose from her seat. Mika walked down the steps towards Bryan, her long dress following behind. She got down onto her knees right in front of Bryan, allowing herself to be in eye level with the prisoner. Brooklyn and his guards were surprised at this act, and did not know what to do or say. The Emperor rose out of his seat in immediate disapproval of this, and was about to speak out until Mika's voice ran softly.

"Sir. I know that I am the granddaughter of your mortal enemy. And in this place I can see the hatred you have for me. But no matter what your Lord tells you or how many lies he throws into your head, you will never know the truth unless you experience it," Mika smoothly informed Bryan, taking his hands in her delicate but gloved hands. "This is your chance. Please. Not for the purpose to help my ojisan against your Lord, not for the purpose of my knowledge, and not for yourself, but for those innocent of your family, please tell me. Much blood has been shed on both sides of this brutal war. With your information, maybe this chaos could end sooner than if your silence echoes. Please, for the sake of your kind, please tell me all that you have learned."

The room then fell into silence as Mika's words hushed themselves. She gazed into Bryan's eyes, trying to read their frostiness. She smiled at him as she watched them thaw out and he started to tremble slightly. She kept hold of his head in her fingertips as she brought her face closer towards him. Bryan seemed to be glancing back and forth over towards the Ookami Emperor to Mika, Mika to the guards, the guards to Brooklyn, Brooklyn to the dragons, and back towards Mika. Her eyes were soft and supple, showing only concern. He finally lowered his eyes to the floor, and he started to mumble.

Mika released his head and sat back onto her feet, and lowered her head to try and pry into his eyes once again. "Pardon me, but I am not understanding you." Bryan looked up and back into her eyes.

"My Lord, the Houou Emperor is planning continual attacks in the future. He had his alchemists derive a poison to add to the arrow tips," slowly stuttered Bryan.

"Poison to arrows?" questioned Mika.

"Yes, Ma'am. A poison that even if the victim doesn't die from the arrow alone, he shall bleed continuously. To death." Mika closed her eyes and then opened them again as they appeared watery. Bryan started to tremble in the hands of the guards.

"Is that all? Do you have one of these poison arrows?" she quietly questioned. Bryan looked down again and nodded. He jerked his head towards his weapons that had been detached from him. "Agriotou."

"That will be all," said Ookami Emperor. Mika rose to her feet and turned towards her throne seat. Resting back in it, she couldn't help but avoid the shocking look in her ojisan's eyes. His mouth was about to gap open in the amazement. "That shall be all. Take him to the dungeon. And double up the guards down there. I do not want anything to happen tonight or tomorrow." The guards roughly picked up Bryan who immediately changed back into his previous attitude and started to fight them.

He lurched towards Brooklyn, but the captain of the guard slugged him good with his elbow in the jaw. Crimson liquid filled Bryan's jaw until it streamed out of the sides of his mouth. Mika winced and flinched for the sake of Bryan's pain. Brooklyn led the way to the dungeon, and the dragons followed them out of the door. Mika kept her glance away from her ojisan as much as possible.

"As much as I am surprised that you were able to get that prisoner to talk, I am as equally proud that you did." Mika smiled, blushing, and looked at Ojisan. But then his face was into a frown. "And the other half me reminds me how you disobeyed an order that was given. For the duration of the day you will better yourself for the prince's arrival. Please go to your chambers and have your servant start the preparations that you will need." Mika nodded and took his hand in hers. She gently placed her lips onto his hand and she got up.

Leaving her ojisan in the throne room to contemplate what information he had just been given, Mika heard the ringing sound of Ojisan's command for the alchemists to start their own creation of an antidote with the poison on the arrows that Bryan had had. She sighed. No matter how well Mika proved herself to her ojisan that she did not need a male leader, she was always shot down. No. She had to get ready for her fianc's arrival...

* * *

Whatcha think? LMK so I can improve my writing skills. It might take me a bit to update since school just started for me.

Ja ne

frozeNcoke

Jap-Dictionary:

Magomusume- granddaughter

Isshi- beloved child

Kamigami- Gods


	2. The Engagement

**Disclaimer**: I do not own BB, just the OCs.

**Summary**: The war between two empires has gone on long enough. Now the Emperors pass down their grudge to their grandchildren. But what happens when they find themselves escaping their worlds, and finding love between one another? Pairings

**Key**:

"Talking"

_'Thoughts'_

**"Communicating with Sacred Animals"**

* * *

Chapter 2

* * *

"No," stated Mika. "No. No. NO!" Hiromi was starting to worry as she put the last gown back into the closet. She sighed and turned to Mika, who was lying down on her bed again, dismissing ever attire that was coming her way. 

"My Lady. You must choose a gown for this evening's festivities," pleaded Hiromi. Brooklyn sat in the corner of the room, his eyes closed and twitching in annoyance.

"Just pick one, Your Highness, or I will be forced to choose one for you," he stated, opening his eyes to glare at her. Mika frown back at her cousin and shot him a dirty eye. "Maybe I shall have one of the servants run to down and buy you a frilly pink dress with plenty of bows and ribbons. There can be dragon stitching all around. What do you say? Well, you heard me servant. Go to the market square!" Hiromi shook a bit, and nodded as she headed for the door.

"Don't you listen to a word he says, Hiromi!" shouted Mika, rising on to her elbows. "Brooklyn does not know of what he speaks!"

"I don't-"

"And he is so rude to interrupted me!" snapped Mika. She eyed her red headed cousin, and he found himself struggling to let himself argue, but the fact of the matter was she was the Ookami princess. And he was not. He did not hold such a high status as she. The best part was, Mika knew this, and knew how to work it against her male cousin. She might have been female, but she was powerful.

"What do you wish me to do?" asked Hiromi, more meekly that she normally would have asked since the presence of Brooklyn worried her. Mika placed her index finger gingerly to her lips as she proceeded to think of more ways of procrastinating this night. But then another one of the servants entered the room and bowed down to them.

"Your Highness, the Emperor wishes me to tell you that your prince has arrived," he said. Mika's eyes shot open, and the red head guard almost fell off of his chair. Hiromi gulped and quickly looked over at Mika.

"Th-thank you. You are dismissed," she stated in a shaky voice. Mika started to chew on her nails, exposing her nervous habit. _'What am I going to do? I don't know! Oh man, this is not going right at all!'_

"Hurry up and give her a gown, servant!" exclaimed Brooklyn. "And be quick. I shall leave you, but get as ready as quickly as you possibly can." Hiromi nodded and took out one of Mika's elegant dresses.

It was long enough to trail a good five feet behind her. The dress was made up of the finest satin that anyone within the Ookamikei and Torazobu could weave. It was a soft off-white color, and was slit up her centerline, ending just below her knees. There was another lining of satin beneath that, falling to her feet, and was a soft blue color. Brooklyn left the room and shut the doors, leaving to two girls. Mika got off her bed and dreaded putting on the attire.

"Please, Lady Mika. Please move a bit quicker- I am sorry, that was bold of me," she quickly retracted her voice. Mika sighed and walked quicker over towards her servant.

"No, no Hiromi. I must go down. I might not want it, but he has been so good to me over the years. I must go," she said. As quickly as she could, Mika stepped into the gown and then the doors opened with the onslaught of servants.

They dressed her hair, pulling it up into a tight bun. They left a few strands of her long bangs hang down and curl aside of her face, and rested her jeweled headpiece so that it fit correctly with her hair in its new position. Others decorated her face with make-up and sparkles. Another started to place on her other jewelries and a few others were helping Hiromi with the dress. Two of them slipped on her sandals, and the others were fixing her up every way they possibly could.

One of them pulled back the sleeves slightly, exposing her right wrist. On the bottom of it was the symbol of her people, the ink mark drawing of a wolf. She had gotten the tattoo after her birth, and it's always been something Mika felt connected her with her lands.

It did not take too much more time until Mika was dressed properly, and then she heard the calling of a dragon outside her window. Mika quickly turned to her personal dragon, Shintou. She smiled at the red and orange reptile. She walked over and placed a hand on his head.

"I know, Shintou. I know that I must do this," she whispered to him. The dragon nudged her slightly and brought out a smile on Mika's face. "I guess that means you are supportive of me. As always." The winged serpent snorted and Mika turned to see the doors being opened.

"It is time, cousin!" stated Brooklyn, entering, now adding a maroon cloak to his armor. The servants scattered and Hiromi quickly placed on a formal vest over top of her servant's clothes. She was Mika's personal servant after all. She had to dress a little higher than the others. Mika sighed and planted a kiss of Shintou's nose before patting it and walking off towards her cousin. Hiromi ran over towards Mika, bearing the Aphroselene stone.

It was a very precious gem, also known as the Moonstone. It was rumored to help its bearer to predict the future, and granted good luck to whoever wore it. It was Mika's mother's gift to her. It had originated from her other ojisan and his wife. Both had been assassinated due to the war, because of the closeness they shared with the Ookami Emperor. It was Mika's mother her have her the necklace with this precious gem. Mika wore it almost all the time, and she felt that she would need her good luck to show itself to get her out of this wedding.

"Thank you for trusting me that I wouldn't avoid this, cousin," she sneered, as the servants placed on her maroon cloak. Brooklyn eyed her and rolled his eyes, stiffening a snort.

"Please, cousin. If I didn't know any better, that dragon of yours was ready to sweep you away on his back and take you out of the Palace," commented Brooklyn as he ushered the way. Mika groaned and walked out, Hiromi following behind the two of them.

"Now, please. Don't argue with the Emperor. He's happy for that information you got from that prisoner-"

"Bryan, his name's Bryan. Please don't call him a prisoner, you'll sound like one of those Houous," replied Mika.

"Fine, _Bryan_'s information is holding true," stated Brooklyn. Mika eyed him.

"How so?"

"We tested those arrows on one of the dying animals that we have in our possession. They bled until they died," he said.

"Why must you men resort to such medieval ways of war?" she questioned. Brooklyn opened up his mouth to reply, but Mika stepped up her pace and avoided the response. Her cousin might have messed around with her a lot, but he was the only one in the Palace, besides Hiromi, who treated her like a human. Everyone else either feared her status, or looked down upon her because of her gender.

They walked into the main way in the entrance to the Palace. There were musicians strumming their soft melodies, and servants with platters of hors d'oeuvres. There were at least a good hundred people down below Brooklyn, Mika, and Hiromi as they stopped at the top of the long staircase. They scanned the crowd to recognize many of the Ookamikei high generals were present. But then again, many were also missing due to the war. They also noticed the Torazobu warriors and personal guards conversing between one another like long lost friends. A few were cracking jokes, some making fun of the Houous, and others had said nothing to do with the war.

There were many Ookamikei women and Torazobu women having extremely quiet conversations between one another, not so loud that they would drone out the voices of the men. They were dressed in elegant attire from their jewelry, their clothing, and their accessories.

Then Mika's eyes noticed her ojisan's long maroon and black and white spotted cloak in the middle of the room. He was dressed his best, and was even baring his old battle sword. Ojisan took pride in that sword, seeing as he had personally slayed the Houou Emperor's son with it. His highest general, Robert Jurgen, a few other high-leveled warriors that Mika couldn't personally name, Kevin, the Torazobu high general, a large white tiger, and then three others surrounded Ojisan. They were dressed in white and green attire, the symbolist colors of the Torazobu. There was an elder man, who could pass off the age of Ojisan's son, his slightly younger wife, and son who was equal in age to Mika. Well, maybe he was a year or two older, what did it matter?

Mika couldn't take her eyes off of them. The elder man was dressed in his best clothes, and his long green cloak, with a white under lining. It was snapped together by a silver hook and stitch. His black hair was combed back, and he was holding a staff on his right side. On the other side of him was his wife. She was equally dressed as her husband, and her long pink hair was wrapped up into a headpiece that had to weight a bit. She had a long satin dress on, but it was more fitting around her feet, it didn't flow out as much as Mika's. The woman's eye caught a hold of the sight of Mika, and she let out a smile. She turned to the boy, and started to speak to him.

The boy next to her, dressed in his royal armor and cloak, looked up at Mika's direction and gave her the same sympathetic look he always gave her when it came to this situation. Mika couldn't help but want to hold onto him and cry. Not in love, but in friendship. His amber eyes were locking onto hers, and Mika started to shake and her eyes started to dampen. Brooklyn took notice to this and signaled the trumpeters to announce Mika's presence.

The melody signaled throughout the large room, and everyone's conversations drew quiet as the song hit their eardrums. Every single face in the room joined the prince's direction and they all looked upon the Ookami princess. Mika took a breath and started to walk down the long staircase. Brooklyn walked on Mika's left side and Hiromi followed behind, head down and a few steps behind them. It took them a bit to get down the stairs because Mika was stalling this as much as she could. It took all of Brooklyn's energy to not push her on, not with everyone watching him.

When they made it down to the bottom, the crowd cleared a pathway towards the Ookami Emperor, Tora Emperor, his wife, the sacred white tiger, and the Tora prince. Robert, Kevin, and the other soldiers backed away, leaving the three high officials open for view of the Ookami princess. The prince mouthed, "I know", and Mika couldn't help but hold back her smile.

Mika, Brooklyn, and Hiromi made it over towards the group. Ojisan was grinning ear to ear at the elegance that Mika was showing off. The Tora Emperor and his wife were grinning as well. Mika bowed towards them all when she stopped in front of the crowd. She turned to the white tiger, and bowed it him as well. The tiger nodded his head at her, and then Mika finally turned towards the Tora prince. She bowed down to the neko-jin, and he bowed to her as well. He grasped her hand in his, and gently kissed it.

"Well, it is good to see you're arrival, Isshi," said the Ookami Emperor. Mika took her hand back, as Rei let it go, and nodded towards her ojisan.

"I am just terribly sorry that I did not arrive sooner," she politely said right back. Lee and Mao nodded towards her, and Rei remained silent. Brooklyn and Hiromi bowed down to the others, and then the entire crowd parted, as they headed in to the main dining area.

There were three rows of tables set up for the dining. Two were long and sat majority of the guests. Servants were lined up along the wall by the tables, waiting to serve the food. The third table was long enough to seat the Ookami Emperor, the Tora Emperor, Empress, and Prince, Mika, Brooklyn, Robert, Kevin, and a few other select guards. The white tiger sat just behind Rei and Mika, keeping an eye on the boy and girl. It was he who wished not for a place at the table that had been offered.

The food came in the pounds, as it was controlled chaos to get all the guests and royalty their food. In the center of the room were two court jesters entertaining the crowd. There were occasional roars of laugher from the people, but most of the time, their faces were being properly stuffed.

Mika and Rei in silence, as they continued to give occasional looks towards each other. The white tiger behind them ate his share of the roasted pork but kept glancing between Rei, Mika, and his food.

**"Rei, does lady Mika know your position on this engagement?"** questioned the mighty tiger.

**"I am almost positive. I could see it in her eyes how much she despises this."**

**"Yes, but I've known Mika since she was a babe. And I know she's going to try and find a way out of this."**

**"Are you sure, Driger? I mean, we both did mischievous activities as children, but we have both grown up."**

**"Rei, look at Mika, and tell me she isn't devising a plan as we speak."** Rei's glance fell onto Mika, who was very much so concentrated in her food. It was difficult, but Rei could sort of read her face. His mother and father, and Mika's ojisan were probably oblivious to this planning. Maybe Brooklyn could figure it out, but he was busy conversing with Robert and the Ookami Emperor about war materials.

**"I guess you're right, Driger. I wonder what she's planning."**

**"Certainly, you'll know it will go off with a bang, smirked the tiger."**

**"As long as no one loses a finger, like last time," **Rei laughed. The tiger joined him in the laughter.

**"Oh, and Rei. I am always right."**

**"How could I _ever_ forget that?"**

Mika glanced over at Rei, and watched as his eyes flash with their cat-like slit. She knew what that meant. He was talking with Driger. Everyone in the Torazobu thought Driger was just a pet of Rei's, even the Emperor and Empress, but Rei had told Mika, and only Mika, that Driger was actually the Sacred Spirit that guarded over his people. That was one of the reasons of his successes in battles. Driger was always there to protect him from any harm.

Mika wished she had her Sacred Guardian, Beo the Gray Ookami, next to her to help guide her through these tough times. But Rei had said the reason Driger came to him was because he almost died when they were younger. He had some how come down with a deadly case pneumonia when he fell into a lake in the wintertime. It was a tiger cub that got Rei to his Palace and ultimately saved his life. The tiger revealed himself to Rei as Driger, the Torazobu Kami. Ever since then, Driger and Rei weren't separated. Mika too had grown up with Driger around, and always loved to get rides on his back, when they were little enough to do that.

But now she was planning something. She had to get out of this wedding. Or at least post pone it. But how. If she skipped the wedding, ojisan would look down upon her. She did not want him to dishonor him, but she did not want to support this decision. She had agreed to everything else in life he had said. This would be the first time she went against his word.

_'That is it! I know how I can do this! I just need to inform Rei, so he doesn't think I'm dead or running away. He could ease Ojisan after the "ceremony" about possibility of my absence! But I must be alone with him. Hmm.'_

Mika looked over towards Rei and then back at her food. She finished up her large meal, and then ate the desert that the servants brought out. With the desert finished, the minstrels were singing and playing folk music, and many of the couples started to dance. Mika looked at them interested, and hoped Rei would ask her, so she could get him to go out to the gardens with her.

Brooklyn's glance casually wandered over to Mika, and he moaned to himself. '_Dear, Kami. What has she planned now?'_

Rei noticed the look on Mika's face, and knew she wanted to speak with him. It probably had something to do with plan that she was deriving. He stood up in his seat, pushing it back, and caught the attention of Mika, Ojisan, and the Tora Emperor and Empress.

"Would you mind joining me in a dance, my Lady?" questioned Rei, offering his hand out to her. Mika grinned a mile wide.

_'We've been around each other too much. He can read my mind!'_

_'This is going great. I knew she would warm up to the marriage,'_ beamed Ojisan.

"I would be honored." Mika took his hand and he helped her up, and escorted her to the dance floor. Driger raised his head.

**"You better tell me all that you find out."**

**"You know I will Driger, you know I will."**

Mika and Rei started to join in with the others dancing on the floor, doing the custom dances of the Ookamikei and the Torazobu. But whenever Mika got close enough to Rei, she tried to talk to him.

"Please." They moved away. "See me." Mika and Rei switched partners with their neighbors and continued the traditional dance. It took a good two minutes until they were back as partners again. "In the." But Mika was cut off again, as they split up into two groups, one of women and the other of men. Mika wanted to groan, and Rei was interested in this. They came close to one another. "Garden," she hissed softly. Rei nodded and they continued the dance. Finally when the long ten-minute dance was over, the crowd set up for the new song that the minstrels were playing. Rei grabbed Mika's hand, and took her out of the room, into the garden.

"I think those two have finally found love," stated Lee towards Ojisan and Mao. He placed his hand on top of Mao's and rubbed it with his palm. She smiled back at her husband, her demonic fangs exposed slightly.

"Yes, it is good to see more true love in the room," she stated.

"This wedding will be successful," stated Ojisan. "And tomorrow, our lands will officially unite and we shall eliminate the Houou Emperor."

"Yes, that man has caused too much trouble in his time of ruling. Many of my people were taken to his lands, and haven't returned alive," stated Lee. "Our latest shipment of Torazobu warriors via Houou has been mutilated beyond recognition." Mao cringed at the thought.

"Well, that bastard's death is dawning upon him. Pardon my language, my Lady," quickly retracted the Ookami Emperor. Mao nodded her head. "But his grandson must be eliminated as well. From what I've heard, he is just as bad if not worse that the Emperor. I have also heard rumors that he is not anything like his ojisan. But we must not take that chance." Lee nodded.

"I agree. All the high leaders of the Houou must be eliminated. Or else they might come back into power and this war will never end."

* * *

Please Read and Review. I would like to know what I could do better to for this story! I'm sorry I'm leaving a slight cliffy. But I think that leaves me with more to add to the next chapter! 

-_padfootop_

* * *

Jap Dictionary:

Ookami-wolf

Kami-God

Tora -tiger

Ojisan-Grandfather

Isshi-beloved child


	3. The Temple

**Disclaimer**: I do not own BB, just the OCs.

**Summary**: The war between two empires has gone on long enough. Now the Emperors pass down their grudge to their grandchildren. But what happens when they find themselves escaping their worlds, and finding love between one another? Pairings

**Key**:

"Talking"

'Thoughts' 

-Communicating with Sacred Animals-

* * *

Chapter 3

* * *

As Mika and Rei left the party, they exited as quickly as they possibly could and did not want any distractions. There were a few people who wanted to stop them for some idle chat, to tell their families they conversed with the Tora prince and his bride. But as they ran into the garden, Mika picking up her dress, and Rei helping her, they were short of breath.

"So what is this that you wanted to talk to me?" questioned Rei. Mika caught her breath, but placed her index finger to her lips as a hush sign. She placed her fingers in her mouth and let out a whistle. Rei eyed her curiously but then looked up to the sky with her.

A dragon came descending down and landed right in front of the two. Mika grinned and picked up her dress, running around to his left side. The dragon picked up his front claw, and offered it as a set onto his back. Rei smirked at her, and raised one of his brows. Mika got on Shintou's back, sitting astride very uncomfortably, and turned towards Rei.

"What is it your Highness? Are you dumbfounded to see one of the fairer sitting like a warrior?" she asked him with a grin. Rei shook his head, and walked over towards the dragon's side. Shintou offered a leg up for Rei too. Normally only Mika could even get close to the dragon, let alone on his back, but Rei had also grown up with Shintou and Mika. Brooklyn attempted it once, but he ended up with a mangled arm, and was in critical condition for weeks.

As soon as Rei was set on Shintou's back, Mika clucked her tongue against the roof of her mouth and gave a little nudge with her heels on his sides. The dragon spread his mighty wings and airlifted off the ground. Soaring into the sky, Mika grabbed onto the soft rope harness that was wrapped around his neck. Rei grasped around Mika, and also grabbed on to the rope as they flew high. The cool night air drew goose bumps along their arms and necks, but the temperature only drew colder with the higher elevation.

"So are you going to tell me or leave me in the suspense, Mika?" asked Rei. The Ookami maiden turned her torso to face Rei and patted on Shintou.

"That is high enough. You are going to need to hear this as well, Shintou," stated Mika. Rei eyebrow rose yet again, and he leaned forward towards the girl.

"Mika," he said. Mika turned around to face forward.

"Rei, I can only reveal brief details to this plan of mine. I haven't all the issues worked out but I figured a way to post pone this for a while," Mika informed the eager prince.

"Continue..."

"I'm not finished, your _Highness_. You are still going to proceed to go to the ceremony and look the part of the groom," she informed him. "And I will confide myself to my room with a few of my servants. I'll have them dress up one of them in my place, and I'll take Hiromi, the one who's always with me, to the Temple of Beo. Shintou, you'll have to be right outside my balcony, so Hiromi and I can jump onto your back. When Ojisan finds out, you are going to need to comfort him and tell him that maybe I went to the Temple to pray to Beo in regards of 'cleansing' my soul for you-"

"You are the mistress of the con, aren't you?" teased Rei. Mika smirked and wrinkled her nose at him.

"I'm just wanting this freedom longer. Maybe if we defeat the Houou soon, we won't have to go through this marriage," declared Mika. Rei nodded.

"I understand, but aren't you going to be in trouble with your ojisan?" asked Rei. Mika nodded.

"I shall never hear the ending of his woes, but I shall be excused for the sake of Beo. I don't go there as often as Ojisan would like, so I he can't be too mad at me," she stated.

"Well, it seems as though you have all this planned out," stated Rei. "But what if we run into the problem of the wedding the next day?" Mika's smile dropped and she gripped the rope tighter.

"We shall figure that one out later," declared Mika. "But we must be getting back. I'm going to have to start all the arrangements right away. Lets go, Shintou. You got all that information?" The dragon nodded his regal head and snorted. Then he turned his course and the two of them went flying back towards the Palace.

_'This has to work. If it doesn't, I don't want to know what will happen...'_

The next morning all the Palace was in a hustle. The servants were in a mad rush with all the flower and vine decorations. Birds of all colors, shapes, and sizes, were caged and set up in various corners. Their crying was drained out with the shouting coming from the wedding planners and the cooks, running back and forth with all the food arrangements.

There was no place to walk in a straight line, and Rei and Mika were both confined to their separate rooms. More servants were pampering the prince and trying to do the same for the princess. Mika hadn't told Hiromi about the "plan" for fear that her best friend would panic and reveal any part of the plan. But now, Hiromi was a mess.

"How can you do this!" she squeaked, reminding herself of her place. "This is not proper, Miss. I must say that your ojisan will tear down the roof with the anger he will expel upon you. Upon us!" The other servants started to get worried and shifted their weight side to side.

"Breathe, Hiromi. Breathe in, breathe out. Now one of you shall take my place in the wedding. Listen Hiromi," Mika hushed the girl with her risen hand. "Salima, you are the closest to my size and shape. You will take my place." The red headed servant nodded with a shaky head. "Now, please dress Salima as you would tend to me. And don't let any of this out! Hiromi. You are coming with me. Salima, you and I need to switch clothing."

The girl was more nervous than before, but by soon, Mika was dressed in servants clothing and Salima was dressing in the beautiful wedding gown. The servants put up her hair into the long veil, covering anything that could possibly reveal the red hair. It didn't take too much longer, as Salima was being pampered.

Mika, dressed as a servant, took her long hair and wrapped it up into a very sloppy bun. Hiromi was very much tempted to pull it out and redo it, but Mika shot her an evil glare. Mika had never done anything with her hair personally. She wanted it like that, or that's what she thought she did.

"OK, now Salima, do not speak a word. I shall see you later. Come Hiromi," stated Mika. Hiromi nodded and followed her princess towards the balcony.

"Why are we going to the balcony?" she questioned.

"You'll see." Mika jumped up onto the banister, and Hiromi's face turned a ghastly shade of white. She felt all the blood drain from her body.

"Your Highness..." But before the words reached Mika, the girl jumped off the other side. "LADY MIKA!" Hiromi ran as fast as her feet could take her, to the railing. She almost flipped off and imagined Mika falling to her fifty-foot drop of death. But when she looked down, she noticed Mika was sitting astride of the hovering Shintou. Mika was looking up at her with a confused look on her face.

"Why, Hiromi, it looks as though you saw a ghost," stated Mika. Hiromi was shaking from the adrenaline run, gasping for her breath. "Come on, hurry up. Just jump off the side. Shintou will not let you fall." Hiromi gulped and nodded. Scrambling onto the banister, she shoved herself off, and landed right behind her mistress on the dragon's back. "Hang on!" Hiromi grasped around Mika's waist, never being on a dragon in her life, tightly. Mika laughed and the dragon took off.

Shintou shot out from underneath them, almost losing Hiromi even with her death grip on Mika. Hiromi had to hold in a shriek that wanted to desperately escape her throat. Shintou's large wing span took them soaring through the air as quickly as they possibly could go. Hiromi looked down at the lands, and was shaking a bit.

"My Lady, what about the people, won't they see us?" questioned Hiromi. Mika smirked and leaned closer to Shintou's head. The dragon glanced back at her without moving his head. Nothing seemed to happen, but Mika and Shintou seemed calm as ever. "What happened?"

"Hiromi, Shintou's a special dragon, courteously of Ojisan. It is improper for a maiden to ride a dragon or a horse, but I still have Shintou. He has the gift of inbijiburu," replied Mika.

"You mean-"

"Yes, we are invisible now." Hiromi bit her tongue and the two of them continued to soar away, towards the long wooded area in front of them with the darkened clouds dawning towards them. The Temple was a day's horseback ride from the Palace, but with a dragon's air speed, it would take only a short time. Mika and Hiromi watched as the tree line underneath them looked like a blur. Shintou kept picking up speed as he hit an airway blowing in the direction they wanted.

It didn't take long for the two girls to see the tall Temple of Beo off in the horizon. The golden pillars were reflecting the sun as they poked out of the forest. Mika whispered a few more encouraging words towards Shintou, and he managed to find a new gear and soar faster.

The dragon lowered itself towards the tree line, until he dived right in as if he was a porpoise diving into the ocean water. They soared through the pathway that was created to get to the temple, the branches and leaves bashing into their sides. Shintou's pace slowed down as they were making it towards the Temple. Shintou spread out his and used them to stop abruptly. Hiromi, caught off guard, when flying off of Shintou's back and slid on the ground five feet. Mika quickly jumped off Shintou and ran towards the fallen girl.

"Are you OK, Hiromi?" asked Mika, helping up the brunette servant. Hiromi sat up, and brushed out the dirt and sticks that were entangled in her hair.

"Yes, my Lady," she replied a bit shaky. Never again did Hiromi want to ride Shintou, let alone any other dragon. Mika helped her up and they looked on towards the Temple. It was still off in the distance, but Mika turned towards the waiting dragon. Making it over towards his head, Mika placed her hand on his forehead and kissed him.

"Thank you. If you see anyone coming, go back home as quickly as you can," she told the dragon. The reptile nodded his head and nudged her slightly. There was a loud crashing of the black clouds upon them. Hiromi ran over towards Mika and Shintou, as the dragon covered the two girls with his wings. His mighty claw circled them, blocking them from any threat.

But surprisingly enough there was not a drop of water that hit the dragon or the Earth. There was a bright light that the girls could make out from the barrier that Shintou had set up. But nothing else happened. The girls didn't try to get out from the dragon's keep, and stood there silently and still.

**-Mika.-**

Mika looked up as she heard the man's voice. Hiromi looked at her mistress as if she was possessed. Mika tried to look through the dragon's barrier, but it was impossible.

"Are you alright, Lady Mika?" asked Hiromi.

"You didn't hear that did you?" questioned Mika quickly. Hiromi shook her head.

"I have no idea of what you are speaking about, your Highness. Are ill?" questioned the worrisome servant.

"It must have been imaging it," declared Mika.

-** Mika, you did not image anything. I am trying to speak to you. -** Mika looked around again, but still she did not see any man outside of the dragon's keep. Shintou wasn't even growling or signaling an intruder. **– Mika, dear. Please look out in front of you. - **Mika nodded and pushed Shintou's claw and wings away. The dragon respectably honored her requested and uncovered the two girls.

There was no man standing outside of the dragon, beckoning her to return to her wedding. No, standing outside was a four-legged creature that let out a slight whimper towards her. Mika's jaw dropped when she recognized the ookami standing in front of her.

"No, it can't be," she thought out loud. Hiromi opened her mouth to question the princess, but when her eyes fell onto the ivory beast in front of them, she shut her trap.

"My Lady, is that..." started Hiromi, but she couldn't finish her sentence. The ookami shook his head. The girls were dumbfounded, they couldn't think of the words needed to respond. The ookami took it as his job to come over towards them. The oversized creature gracefully trotted over towards the girls and nudged Mika in the legs.

"Beo..." she started. The ookami nodded his head once again and pressed his damp nose into her thighs. Mika fell to the ground on her knees, becoming eye level with the ookami. Mika's hand shook as they appeared next to his face, but dared not to touch out of fear.

**-It is OK, Mika. You may touch me. –**

Mika's hands, still shaking, slowly went down and pressed on his face. She could feel the silken pelt that coated him. Her fingertips ran over the gray crescent moon shaped marking on his fore head. He also had a gray stripe underneath each of his eyes and on all four legs. He shut his crimson red eyes as the soft stroking motions that he felt. Hiromi also fell towards the ground and bowed down towards the Kami. Mika lowered her face on top of the regal ivory beasts' head.

Beo nudged her lightly and slightly pushed her off of him. Mika sat back on her legs and looked at Beo with an exquisite glance. Hiromi was still in a full out bow to the mighty Kami and Beo looked down to her and tapped her should with his fore paw. Hiromi looked up at the red-eyed Kami. The wolf glanced back over towards Mika, and turned around towards the Temple and trotted off in that direction. The girls watched him go, and soon the ookami turned back to them. He let out a harsh bark towards them. They scrambled up mesmerized and rushed over towards Beo's side. The trio made it into the Temple, as the wind started to pick up,

There were priests, a few guards, and slaves all over the Temple, but they were all too busy with their own prayers to the Kamigami. The lighting was dimmed, and it was hard for the two girls to see directly in front of them. Beo led the way, weaving through the priests and servants that were switching prayer rooms. It was like they were too wrapped up in themselves to notice them or the ookami that was running about his Temple.

Beo took them into a small room, but Mika and Hiromi were quick to halt before they came to the room. Beo went in and vanished for a bit. Mika and Hiromi passed quick glances towards one another. The ookami's white face returned around the corner.

-** Please come in the room, My Lady. It is vital that you do. ­- **Mika looked over towards Beo with a curiosity that she could not explain. Hiromi seemed unfazed by Beo's words, and Mika could not understand why the older girl did not show any signs of acknowledgement towards the ookami. –** She cannot hear you, Mika. She is not a gifted. You are, now I am begging you to get into this room right now! -**

-** I don't understand. Why do you want us in that room? It's a storage room, filled with parchments of the Books, and even a few minor weapons. What is so special about it? -**

-**It is not what it inside the room, Lady Mika. It is that it has a door that can seal—**

But Beo did not get a chance to finish the words that were coming towards Mika's mind. There was a loud bang and the whole Temple filled with the screaming and crying of the men. Mika, like the stupid girl she could be, ran back towards the entrance. Beo cried for her, and followed after.

"Where are you going!" cried Hiromi.

"Stay here!"

Mika ran down and turned the few corners, with Beo right on her heels, telling her this was a fatal decision. But Mika had to know what was happening. She shrieked loudly when a bloody body of one of the priests fell in front of her. She looked up and watched as many more of the people in the Temple were stabbed and killed. Mika's eyes fell on the killers. They were dressed with in the same attire as the soldiers her family and people despised, Houous.

"Hey! Look at that over there!" shouted one of the men, pointing his bloody sword in Mika's direction.

"Get that whore!" cried another man. Mika's eyes widened and she spun on her heel and ran back towards the room, Beo leading the way.

-** I told you to get in that room! Don't you ever listen? -**

**-Not now**, **Beo. -**

She ran back to the room, with a handful of Enpaiahouou soldiers right on her tail. Mika turned the corner again and ran into the sight of Hiromi. The girl was panicking and shaking. She didn't seem to know what to do, when she saw Beo darting passed her and into the room.

"Hurry!" shouted Mika. "Follow him!" Hiromi nodded and turned into the room. Mika ran down the long aisle way to the storage room, and made it into the doorway. Hiromi slammed the door shut and the two girls put the barricade up. They proceeded to join the ivory ookami in running into the farthest part of the back that they could get to.

"Do you think they saw us?" asked Hiromi as they both sat down in the no outlet room. Mika was panting hard and looked towards Beo. The ookami could only cock his head to the side, for even he did not know that.

But then there was a loud banging on the door, and plenty of shouting came from outside.

* * *

Jap Dictionary:

Ookami wolf

Kami God

Tora tiger

Ojisan Grandfather

Isshi beloved child


	4. Present

**Disclaimer**: I do not own BB, just the OCs.

**Summary**: The war between two empires has gone on long enough. Now the Emperors pass down their grudge to their grandchildren. But what happens when they find themselves escaping their worlds, and finding love between one another? Pairings

**Key**

"Talking"

_'Thoughts'_

**(Communicating with Sacred Animals)**

* * *

Chapter 4

* * *

Mika ran down and turned the few corners, with Beo right on her heels, telling her this was a fatal decision. But Mika had to know what was happening. She shrieked loudly when a bloody body of one of the priests fell in front of her. She looked up and watched as many more of the people in the Temple were stabbed and killed. Mika's eyes fell on the killers. They were dressed with in the same attire as the soldiers her family and people despised, Houous.

"Hey! Look at that over there!" shouted one of the men, pointing his bloody sword in Mika's direction.

"Get that whore!" cried another man. Mika's eyes widened and she spun on her heel and ran back towards the room, Beo leading the way.

(**I told you to get in that room! Don't you ever listen?)**

** (Not now**, **Beo.)**

She ran back to the room, with a handful of Enpaiahouou soldiers right on her tail. Mika turned the corner again and ran into the sight of Hiromi. The girl was panicking and shaking. She didn't seem to know what to do, when she saw Beo darting passed her and into the room.

"Hurry!" shouted Mika. "Follow him!" Hiromi nodded and turned into the room. Mika ran down the long aisle way to the storage room, and made it into the doorway. Hiromi slammed the door shut and the two girls put the barricade up. They proceeded to join the ivory ookami in running into the farthest part of the back that they could get to.

"Do you think they saw us?" asked Hiromi as they both sat down in the no outlet room. Mika was panting hard and looked towards Beo. The ookami could only cock his head to the side, for even he did not know that.

But then there was a loud banging on the door, and plenty of shouting came from outside. Hiromi let out a loud shriek, and Beo's ears pressed back against his head, his teeth baring. The fur on his back stood on end, and Hiromi held on to Mika tightly in fear of a certain death.

_'Oh no! If they realize who I am...'_ thought Mika. Quickly she took off her headpiece and threw it in the back corner. Looking around she noticed there was a miniature katana, and reached out to grab it. She took her long hair and pulled it straight.

"What are you doing, my Lady?" asked Hiromi in a squeaky voice. Mika ignored her and sliced her hair up to her shoulders. "LADY MIKA!"

"Not now," quickly hissed the princess, as she took more of her hair, and continued to slice it off. (A/N: think Mulan... I know, I might as well be a Disney freak) Mika continued to slice all of her long, beautiful hair, until it was straggly, and uneven. Mika finished quickly, and they heard the wood of the door starting to split. Mika took the hair and the katana and placed it in a barrel.

**(What is your point, Isshi?)**

** (If they don't recognize me, they can't use me as a ransom towards Ojisan.)**

** (What if they still recognize you?)**

** (Please, Beo. This is the best I can come up with. Plus correct me if I am mistaken, but it was you who told us to go in here.)**

** (Yes and we would have been just fine if you had listened to me when I told you to get in here.)**

Hiromi watched as her lady's gray eyes started to shift colors, changing to a shade of yellow, continuously altering between the colors. The alabaster ookami kept twitching his head as he stared into Mika's eyes. His crimson ones never left the princess, and the banging on the door just continued.

"What are we going to do?" asked Hiromi, finally snapping out of her trance. Mika turned towards Hiromi and then leaned around the corner of the wall, looking at the door that was splitting in half from the banging on it from the soldiers.

"I… I don't know, Hiromi. Beo you have to hide. Since you are an ookami, they are going to kill you," she stated in a shaky voice. Beo nodded and Mika helped him into one of the empty barrels next to her.

**(I shall never leave you, Isshi.)**

Mika nodded and planted a kiss on Beo's gray crescent moon. She quickly shut the lid and the door finally gave out. The wood splintered and sliced in half, as the onslaught of Houou soldiers came in, brazing their swords in their hands. At least ten of them came running into the room and their pounding feet made it towards the girls. Swords slashed out and stopped just before slicing their heads off. Roughly, four of the soldiers picked them up and started to run their fingers across both girls faces, smudging the blood across their cheeks and foreheads.

"What do we have here?" asked one of them.

"Looks like those priests had some fine property here. Good thing for us, ay?" asked one of them, bringing his face closer towards Hiromi.

"They do look mighty tasty," slurred another one.

"I say we do what we want and them kill them," stated a third. Mika and Hiromi both gulped, their eyes widening in fright of their death. Beo was having a hard time controlling himself from leaping out of the barrel and killing the men.

"What?" questioned the first one. "I think I'll be satisfied with them for quite some time!"

"They are Ookami people. They are filthy bitches," stated the third one. The others nodded and grunted, but still continued to lick their blistering lips. Mika and Hiromi started to squirm, trying to wiggle out of the grip, but the man's hand on their faces tightened. He continued to look into Hiromi's eyes.

"And you are going to be my first taste of Ookami," he slithered. Hiromi tried to kick out, but before she could make a move, another voice boomed out above the rest of them.

"You will no touch those wenches!" shouted the voice. Everyone parted and in walked a man with flaming red hair, bronzed in Houou armor, with his sword easily hanging on his left side. He reminded Mika so much of Brooklyn, but his eyes were different. Their cyan hue was ice and cold, unlike her cousin.

"What do you want us to do with them then, Lord Tala?" asked a new soldier. The general looked over them and carefully inspected them.

"We will bring them with us. We should be heading back to the Palace as much now. It should be the prince's birthday when we arrive. I think I just found his perfect presents," replied Tala. Mika and Hiromi struggled again, but it was futile, as the grip on them tightened. "Don't bring harm to them, we want them as pure as possible for the Lord." The soldiers nodded and two of them quickly hoisted the two girls onto their shoulders and walked out of the room.

Mika and Hiromi were struggling, kicking and punching the two that held them captive, screaming out to let them go as they made it through the bloody temple. Beo watched as they left, and carefully nudged the lid off the top of the barrel, and leaped out. Landing as silently as a church mouse, he padded after them, careful to stay far enough back as not to be seen. He growled when he watched the soldiers tie the girls' wrists and ankles tightly. They were thrown up and over the backs of the dragons that were waiting out for them. Beo sniffed the air and noticed that Shintou was gone. The dragon had taken Mika's orders to heart and left them for the Ookami Palace.

"LET ME GO!" demanded Mika, kicking as best she could, as she was lied down in front of Tala on his black dragon. The dragon screeched and took off, as Tala ignored Mika's words. Hiromi had almost given up on the struggle, due to her timid nature. But Mika wasn't giving up. "If you don't let me go, I'll-" But she stopped herself from continuing. She couldn't tell him she was the Ookami princess. Who knew what would happen to her?

"Shut up wench, before I take back my idea of offering you to my Lord," stated Tala coldly. "I'll push you off right now if I must." Mika shut her trap and a frown crossed over face. The crew of dragons continued to fly as quickly as they could to the Enpaiahouou.

* * *

Kai sulked into his room, uncovering himself from the rather heavy cloak that was glazed across his back. Finding his chair, he slumped into it, completely collapsing in the annoyance that his Grandfather was placing on him. It was another day, with the line up of the unwedded girls, high in stature of society that were becoming of age.

Kai couldn't chose one just out of a pick of a hat. He did not see the point of this whole fiasco that Voltaire was placing on him. A squawking came from out the window of Kai's private room. Kai turned his attention towards the rather large, feathered creature swooped in and landed on the perch that Kai offered.

"Hello, Dranzer," stated Kai, as he stroked the phoenix's head with his other hand. The bird cooed and rubbed her head on his hand. "Have a good hunt?"

A bluenette stumbled into the room, almost tripping over the fallen cloak that the Houou prince had discarded. Kai and Dranzer looked over towards Takao as he fixed his footing and picked up the clothing.

"This is heavy, how do you stand it?" asked Takao as he put the cloak back in its respective place in the closet. Kai did not bother to respond to his servant, and continued to stroke Dranzer's feathers. She moved onto Kai's shoulder as he stood up and went towards the balcony, looking out into the vast Empire his grandfather had acquired. Dranzer's tail feathers fell down passed Kai's knees. "I assume by your expression that this group of women did not fair well with you."

"Your assumptions are correct, Takao," replied Kai, not looking back. Dranzer leaned her regal head around looking for her master's crimson eyes. "This charade will conclude within a short time. I think the Emperor is running out of maidens to offer."

"And has anyone come close to striking you?" questioned Takao. Kai's silence hit him hard, and quickly he took back what he said, biting his lip. "I'm sorry, your Highness, it is not my place-"

"You are right, Takao, but then again, you are the only person who seems to understand my position in this whole predicament. But to answer your question, I have not found my bride yet, much to Grandfather's dismay," replied Kai. Dranzer cooed again and nudged his war painted cheek with her beak. "Shh, Dranzer. I know you too are understanding."

"If I am not to bold to ask, do you know what you are looking for?" questioned Takao.

"To be honest, I still have no idea. I have not grown up with this decision before nor have I the background with my parents-"

"I am sorry I brought this up-"

There was a loud knocking on the door as Kai and Takao's conversation was cut off short. Kai turned around and Dranzer narrowed her big blue eyes at the door. The large oak doors opened and in came prancing Tala. Kai glared at him.

"What do you want Tala?" asked Kai in an annoying tone. Tala bowed down towards the Prince, and flashed him a smile.

"Forgive me, my Lord, but I would expect the one who is celebrating his eighteenth birthday would be more joyous," he replied. Kai moaned and rolled his eyes at the cockiness of his cousin. (What is it with me and making the people related???)

"Spare me the sentimental details," replied Kai. "Where have you been anyway? It is has been five days since I last saw you." Tala's smirk turned into a frown.

"Boris had me take a section out to the Ookamikei lands," replied Tala. "Their Temple of Beo has been destroyed, but nothing was there that gave off the presence of their Kami. I bet you that that ookami has abandoned them." Kai nodded. _'Interesting.'_ "But I did find something to make up from my absence." Tala disappeared from the room and came back with two struggling girls

Kai's eyes shot open, and so did Takao's. Dranzer ruffled her feathers in disapproval. The two girls were brunettes, and one was taller and much more distinctively older than the other. The smaller had gray eyes, but from what Kai could see, she was resenting this as much as possible.

"Happy Birthday, your Highness."

* * *

Jap Dictionary:

Ookami wolf

Kami God

Ojisan Grandfather

Isshi beloved child


	5. Drags

Thank you to the reviewers! I REALLY appreciate the fact that others are reading this fic. Cookies to all! Kudos to all!

**Disclaimer**: I do not own BB, just the OCs.

**Summary**: The war between two empires has gone on long enough. Now the Emperors pass down their grudge to their grandchildren. But what happens when they find themselves escaping their worlds, and finding love between one another?

**Pairings: ****Kai/OC, Ta/Hir**

**Key**:

"Talking"

'_Thoughts'_

_**::Communicating with Sacred Animals::**_

(Humming)

* * *

Chapter 5

* * *

# # Kai's POV # #

"Happy Birthday, your Highness."

Happy... birthday... Kami I completely forgot that was today. My mind has been completely swamped with the maidens, training, and planning. Not to mention my plan to be rid of that bastard, Boris. I guess it was my birthday, my eighteenth birthday. No wonder Grandfather has picked up the pace with trying to find my bride. I never would have thought of considering the fact that I was of age now to legally rule the Enpaia. I looked at Tala curiously for his "presents".

"Thank you, Tala," I finally said, still not knowing what to say to him. What could I say? He gave me slaves, _female_ slaves. If not to make it worse, they were ookami females. I have heard stories about them. Witches, that's what they were called. They had the ability to curse those that crossed them. No wonder many of our men have already perished. It was their curses that were placed on the soldiers that killed them. I heard Takao shifting his weight behind me. The tension in the room was tight.

"I must go," stated Tala, as he bowed down towards me. "I have other duties to uphold to. Good day, my Lord."

I nodded towards Tala, and watched as my redheaded cousin leave Takao, the girls, and me. I looked over them, and noticed how one of them was in shackles, while the other wasn't. The taller one held herself meeker than the other. Her dirty hands were held behind her back, and her head bent down. I looked out of the corner of my eye and noticed how Takao wasn't taking his eyes off of the girls.

The feeling I was getting from this girl was mostly fear. But also it looked like she was doing this act naturally. I can't really explain it, but she reminds me of the maidens trained to lower themselves to men. There is more to it, but I just can't explain it in words. It is like an intuition. Women were supposed to obtain that quality. KAMI! Don't tell me I have female characteristics. I don't think that's possible, no...

The other girl, the shorter one and the one encased in the bondage, was standing up straighter and more defiant than her counterpart. She seemed a bit more proud than the other. She looked me in the eye, and kept putting pressure on her restraints. She probably had already tried to run or rebel. Her uneven hair was hanging around her shoulders, and it was her eyes that worried me. This ookami bitch had that look in her eye. I normally would just send her away, but Tala hasn't given me a present in years, so it made it special. But still, I just don't see slaves as "presents" and what was he thinking. These were OOKAMI women. Not Houou, or even Tora women. They were ookami. They were my mortal enemy.

Her eyes, they were the strangest of them all. From the descriptions of the ookami women from my professors they were different shades of brunettes, average height (about 5'4"), brown eyed, defile, and handicapped. They were ungainly and ugly. But this one, she did not follow those requirements. Her hair was of a mahogany shade, almost reddish, and she was very short. Short she was, in all departments. She wasn't too filled in the upper area as the pictures of the ookami women I have been presented with. And her eyes, they weren't brown. Instead they were a mysterious shade of gray. I just can't put my finger on it, but it just doesn't seem right. They are an interbreeding race, and all are handicapped with dents and missing parts, oversized heads and shrunken lips with hooked noses. This particular girl did not fit the characteristics of the ookami women. Her counter part did not match up perfectly with the classifications. Maybe my professors were wrong.

But her eyes, they seemed to be dancing with some sort of fire. I couldn't help but feel my nerves on end. The way she looked at me, it was if the Devil himself was gazing down upon my body. I could feel how tense I was. And it seemed as if she was pondering something. She was ookami, so she was probably thinking of a curse to place on me. Great... what the hell was Tala thinking? What am I going to do with them... well I know I'm not going to put the gray-eyed ookami in the kitchen. That'll be the death of me...

# # Normal POV # #

Mika was standing, trying to slowly work her way out of the restraints, but it was harder than she thought. She had to keep biting her tongue so she wouldn't snap and blurt out anything she would regret. Hiromi was waiting quietly next to her, trying to send over some message towards Mika, trying to settle her mistress. They couldn't help but feel the satanic presence on them, as the Houou prince was looking them over.

_"What am I? Cattle? Why is he looking me over?"_ wondered Mika. _"Oh, I will bring Ojisan will be pleased with me if I could get rid of the Houou Prince. Even the Emperor. Maybe this situation will prove beneficial..."_

"Takao, show these two to an empty room that they can occupy as their sleeping quarters. Then get them properly set up," stated Kai. Dranzer looked at Mika and Hiromi, cocking her regal head, trying to figure something out. She pulled her head back and turned towards Kai, squawking into his ear. "Please, Dranzer. Takao, now please. Then bring them back so they can get to work. Take off her restraints, providing she doesn't give proof as to the reasoning for them." The bluenette next to the prince nodded his head and walked over towards the girls. He stopped in front of them and nodded his head.

"Come with me," he stated in a low voice. Takao started out of the room with the girls following in pursuit, to Hiromi's gentle nudge. Kai watched as the three of them left and turned towards Dranzer in question towards her loud calling in his ear.

"What was that for, Dranzer?" asked Kai. The phoenix nudged his head and turned towards the door. She squawked again, ruffling her feathers. "I am sorry, dear. But I do not understand." Dranzer bent her head away from her master, and spread her wings, and soared out of the window and the balcony. Kai sighed, now he was alone. Alone. That really wasn't something he liked. Takao was always with him, or Dranzer. Then there was Tala, or even Voltaire. One of them.

Takao led the girls down the hall way just a bit until they got to a set of doors. He turned his attention to them and giggled the handle of the door a few times before he could open the door. Mika and Hiromi cast a couple of glances over towards each other.

"There we go," the bluenette said. "This is where you will be living from now on. It is close enough that if the Master calls you are able to get to him quick enough." Takao opened up the door and let it swing open. He ushered the girls in. Mika hobbled into the room, careful not to trip and fall down in her hobbles. She kept mumbling under her breath, and Takao tried his best to hold in a laugh.

The room was rather small, and there was only one cot set up in it. It was pretty much dark, expect for a barred window that gave the best source of light. The stone floor was cold, and it looked more like a storage room than a living quarter. Mika plopped down onto the cot, and Takao walked over, and started to take the restraints off. Pulling at the knotting in the bonds. He first undid her feet, and then motioned for her to turn around. Mika picked up her feet and faced the wall as she provided him her hands.

"I'm sorry about the bedding," stated Takao. "I can surely try and find you another cot, but it will be hard, since the amount of slaves in the Palace are continuously growing." As the bluenette was undoing the knots on her wrists, he couldn't help but notice how clean her hands were. Mika's nails did not show any sign of dirt under her fingernails. "May I inquire as to the reason that your hands are so clean?" Mika pressed her teeth together tightly, and Hiromi tensed up.

"Um..."

"No need, it is obvious that you have not done much work," stated Takao. "Well, you are definitely going to be having a change of life now on. You can call me Takao, the personal servant to the heir of the Houou Empire." Once the restraints were off of Mika's wrists, she turned around and started to rub the reddened areas.

"I am Hiromi Tachibana," stated the waiting girl. "And this is-" Mika turned around.

"I am Mi-" she stopped herself. What if this Takao knew anything about her being the princess according to her name? Who knew what the Houou were capable of with such information or knowledge? "-chi." Mika mentally wiped her brow in grace to her quick thinking.

"Hiromi and Michi. Well I best show you were you can find suitable clothes," stated Takao. He walked towards the door, and waited for them to follow. Hiromi gave a questionable look towards Mika. She mouthed "Michi" and the ookami princess shrugged. Kami, how she wanted Beo to be there. Or even Ojisan or Rei to come and rescue her. Both girls got up and followed Takao out of the room and down the hallway. Hiromi and Takao's eyes were lowered and their bodies slouched a bit. Mika took to mimicking their movements, and tried to keep out of the vision of the passing Houous in the Palace.

Just down the corridor was a room filled with linens and cloth and such. There, Takao grabbed a set of clothing for the girls. The colors were tan and beige. Mika and Hiromi unfolded the attire and held it up to themselves. The "dress" was short and came half way down their thighs. It was sleeveless, and cut just below the neck. Takao left the room for the girls to quickly change, and quickly they did. There wasn't much left to them, except for that thin lining of cloth and their undergarments. Mika had never felt like this before, so... so... humiliated. Here she was, the almighty princess of Ookamikei. Heiress to the thrown and destined for sitting beside a great ruler. And here she was, dressed in drags.

"What have we gotten ourselves into, Hiromi?" whispered Mika. Hiromi shook her head and handed Mika two straps of leather she found on the floor. "What are these for?"

"Your hair, my lady-"

"HUSH!" she whispered harshly. "Don't you ever call me that again. If we ever get out of this, the first thing I do, it order you to never call me that again. And it's not 'Mika' anymore. I am 'Michi'." Hiromi nodded.

"Ever most apologies, Lady--err--Mik--err--Michi," stated Hiromi. "Michi" smiled and took the leather, wrapping it underneath her head and up just across her brown, tying the hair out of her face. "And this one is for your tattoo. I am surprised no one has taken notice to it."

"Thank the Kami for that," sighed Mika, relieved that the Houous truly hadn't seen her nobility tag. _'Speaking of the Kamis, where is Beo? He promised not to leave me...' _Mika took the leather and quickly wrapped it just below her wrists, covering the tattoo. Mika reached out and hugged the girl, as Hiromi was completely caught off guard. Then Mika proceeded towards the door and opened it up. Takao was waiting patiently outside for the two girls, leaning up against the wall. He quickly stood up as they exited.

"Now, your day truly begins. Good luck." Takao took them back down towards Kai's room, quickly moving over to the side a few times to let the nobles pass them. All heads were down, and hands behind their backs, paying the respect. When they arrived at the room, Takao knocked three times, and waited. They could faintly hear Kai's voice on the other side of the wooden door, and Takao pushed open the door for them. Mika and Hiromi went into the room, Hiromi in front to show Mika exactly how to act in front of the Houous.

Kai was sitting at his desk, pondering over the papers in front of him, and did not even look up to recognize them. Takao started to shut the door behind him, but Kai cut him off.

"Takao, show them to where the supplies are located. The tall one will go down to work in the washers, and the short one will scrub my floors," stated Kai. Takao bowed and the two girls followed out again. Mika bit her tongue so she wouldn't talk back. The bluenette dragon took the two girls into special rooms. He pulled out a bucket, a rag, and a bar of soap. Putting all the materials in the bucket, he handed it to Mika. The girl took it and held on to it tight. Never had she done this before.

"Where do I gather water?" she asked, clenching her teeth, straining each word.

"There is a water source in the Master's room. Use that," stated Takao. "When you are finished, bring it back in here. Come with me Hiromi. I'll show you to the washer area." Hiromi gave a glance to Mika, in fear of what could happen to her mistress. Mika had never done any chore work in her life. She couldn't fathom the hardship she was going to face.

Mika made it back to the room and knocked three times on the heavy door. When she heard Kai's voice commanding her in, Mika used her might to push the heavy thing open. The door creaked and Mika finally had enough room to wedge her and the materials through the door war. Kai looked up from his papers briefly to see that his new slave had come into his private room, and quickly his eyes fell back on the papers. She briskly walked over towards the water source that was provided in the room.

Mika got down on her hands and knees and started to scrub the stone flooring. She dipped the rag into the water, and dropped the bar of soap into the bucket as well, soaping up the water. She plopped the soaking rag on the floor, making a squish sound. Kai's head snapped up, wondering what that sound was. Raising his brow at the strange ookami girl, he mentally questioned her methods of cleaning. Better the floor than his food.

Mika continued to scrub the floor, humming a song that one of her nanny's had taught her. Quietly she continued to scrub the floor, the song ringing in her head.

(I was stained, with a role, in a day not my own  
But as you walked into my life you showed what needed to be shown  
And I always knew, what was right I just didn't know that I might  
Peel away and choose to see with such a different sight

And I will never see the sky the same way and  
I will learn to say good-bye to yesterday and  
I will never cease to fly if held down and  
I will always reach too high cause I've seen, cause I've seen, twilight  
  
Never cared never wanted  
Never sought to see what flaunted  
So on purpose so in my face Couldn't see beyond my own place  
And it was so easy not to behold what I could hold  
But you taught me I could change Whatever came within these shallow days  
  
And I will never see the sky the same way and  
I will learn to say good-bye to yesterday and  
I will never cease to fly if held down and  
I will always reach too high cause I've seen, cause I've seen  
  
As the sun shines through it pushes away and pushes ahead  
It fills the warmth of blue and leaves a chill instead and  
I didn't know that I could be so blind to all that is so real  
But as illusion dies I see there is so much to be revealed  
  
And I will never see the sky the same way and  
I will learn to say good-bye to yesterday and  
I will never cease to fly if held down and  
I will always reach too high cause I've seen, cause I've seen, twilight  
  
I was stained, by a role, in a day not my own  
But as you walked into my life you showed what needed to be shown  
And I always knew, what was right  
I just didn't know that I might  
Peel away and choose to see with such a different sight  
  
And I will never see the sky the same way and  
I will learn to say good-bye to yesterday and  
I will never cease to fly if held down and  
I will always reach too high cause I've seen, cause I've seen, twilight...) **(1)**

Kai listened the soft humming of his slave. Her voice, even though it was humming, was soft and beautiful. He stopped his work, and just listened to her. Feeling almost captivated by the melody of the song, Kai finally noticed how the time was passing and she must have hummed the song two times. When finally snapped back into reality, Kai's attitude changed. This must have been the beginning of her curse of chants. Who knew what she was humming exactly.

"Quiet, wench," snapped Kai. Mika had lost herself in her favorite bedtime song, that she fell down in surprise, spilling the water all over the floor, face planting into the ground. Kai groaned and went back to his work. "Ookamis..."

Mika picked up her soaked head from the ground and slapped the rag onto the ground, scrubbing the area as the water crept outwards.

She couldn't tell how long she had been scrubbing the floors, but she continued to sing the songs of her people in her head. That was the only thing she figured that would keep her sanity. Kai had gotten up, and Takao accompanied him out of the room. Mika glanced over towards the balcony and noticed how the sun was setting. Dinner. That's where he was off. Boy, whatever the prince was doing seemed mighty boring. From mid day to night he was on his ass with paper work. Mika was grateful she never had to do that. Diner. Wait, they would all be gone. This was her chance. She had to take it.

Mika put the rag back into the bucket and picked it up in her prune hands. She quickly exited the room, and made her way down the hallway towards the room where she had received the bucket and soap. A thought ticked into her head, and she walked right passed the room, and down the staircase that led to a main room. There were a few guards set up around the room, guarding the dining hall of the Enpaia. Mika lowered her head and let her hair hang down, covering her face as she made it to the doorway of the feast room.

"Boris, how are the evaluations coming?" asked the Emperor towards his sorcerer and head of army.

"All is going well, your Highness. Our intelligence (A/N: hehehe) has gathered information that the Ookami princess has run out on her own wedding to the Tora Prince, Rei Kon," declared a man with purple hair, dressed in robes, with a large golden staff resting next to him. Voltaire nodded his head and smirked. Kai sat silently as he was eating his dinner. Takao was standing behind his master, serving him is portions as they came and clearing Kai from what was finished.

"Good. Have the divisions double up and find her," declared Voltaire. "I wish for her to visit us." Mika cringed at the thought. How ironic how she was already there?

Mika quickly walked passed the doorway, appearing to be going to clean some other room, and the guards didn't even look down on to her.

Back in the dinning hall, Boris nodded and bowed to his Lord, branding the words into his sadistic mind. When he removed himself to attend to the matter immediately, Kai put down his dinner and faced his grandfather.

"And what are we going to owe this occasion to?" questioned Kai, taking a sip of his wine after his words. Voltaire glanced down towards his grandson, a frown on his face, and his hands crossing in front of him.

"It is simple, Kai. I am going to take the princess and make her my bride." Kai almost chocked on the wine with the shock of his grandfather's words. "Once I get her through the ceremony, I will take her lands, and kill her Grandfather. Then I shall kill her. Unless she proves herself a use to me." Kai cast a sideways glance at his grandfather with his crimson eyes. The man must have lost his brain...

Mika was making it through the courtyard of the Palace, when she dropped the bucket and made it for a sprinting run. Her footsteps slapped onto the ground, and the guards were quick to pick up on her escape.

"QUICKLY! GET THE WENCH!" shouted the closest guard.

* * *

Please read and review... comments are appreciated, compliments are nice, flames will be used to improve....

_Ja ne_

_padfootop_

**(1)** "Twilight" by Vanessa Carlton... this is her song... not mine...

Jap Dictionary:

Ookami wolf

Kami God

Tora tiger

Ojisan Grandfather

Isshi beloved child


	6. Pain

**Disclaimer**: I do not own BB, just the OCs.

**Summary**: The war between two empires has gone on long enough. Now the Emperors pass down their grudge to their grandchildren. But what happens when they find themselves escaping their worlds, and finding love between one another? Pairings

**Key**:

"Talking"

"Thoughts"

_:: Communicating with Sacred Animals ::_

* * *

Chapter 6

* * *

Mika was making it through the courtyard of the Palace, when she dropped the bucket and made it for a sprinting run. Her footsteps slapped onto the ground, and the guards were quick to pick up on her escape.

"QUICKLY! GET THE WENCH!" shouted the closest guard. Hearing the footsteps behind her, Mika switched into a new gear and tore off through the garden that was set up in the palace courtyard. The wall, they were close to the wall. Looking up and down the giant barrier, she noticed a tree with a limb low enough for her to jump up and grasp.

Changing her pathway towards the tree, she could hear the cries of the guards behind her. Their menacing words bounced off of the ookami princess as she continued her run for her freedom. She wasn't sure exactly how she was going to get out of this one. She was only a slave in their eyes, not worthy of life after this.

The tree limb was only mere inches out of her grasp, when Mika felt the pressure of multiple pairs of hands emerge onto her shoulders. The weight put on her body slammed her into the ground at their feet. Eating dirt, a few of the guards lied on top of her, preventing her from squirming and trying to escape from her capture. The pressure and impact released all the air from her lungs. Gasping for any precious breath she could grasp, Mika's head started to feel light and her body draining of its strength.

"Well, well, what do we have here?" asked one of the guards, standing in front of her. The two on top of her got off, yanking her harshly off the ground, and pinning her arms behind her back. "You call this an escape attempt." Mika gathered up her wits and spat in the face of the guard in front of her. Surprised by the act of the slave, the guard slugged her with his might, gutting her, and making her bend over. "You have signed your death yet again." Unsheathing his sword, the guard lifted the metal above his head and let his arm fly down, aiming the satirical blade for the girls' neck. Mika closed her eyes.

_"Oh please, BEO!"_

But Mika never felt the cold blade slice her neck, and instead a new commotion around her was brought up.

"What do you think you are doing?"

"She has committed crimes against the Emperor."

Mika looked up to see the red headed man who had originally taken her from the Temple of Beo.

"And you did not expect her to run?" asked Tala. "She is an ookami. She does not deserve death. Bring her to the Tower. Spencer will deal with her there." With that, Tala turned on his heels and proceeded to exit the group. The guard, lowering his sword and sheathing it, mumbled under his breath when Tala was out of earshot.

"Come on." Mika was lifted off her own two feet as she was dragged back towards the Palace and this infamous "Tower".

* * *

Kai sat down in his room, finishing up with the paper work that his grandfather had assigned him to. Takao was standing patiently with his hands behind his back, facing the window, waiting for Dranzer to return. The feathered creature had not returned to Kai since the protest she seemed to render earlier that day. She had never been away this long before, and Kai was starting to worry.

The door creaked open and in came Hiromi, meekly walking towards her new Master. Kai's crimson eyes latched on to her, and wondered where the other girl was. She had not returned since he had left for his ever-exciting dinner with Voltaire and Boris.

"That is all for the day," stated Kai, putting his papers into a neat pile on the side of his desk. Hiromi nodded and started to walk out of the room. "Where is the other one?"

"I am not aware of –err—her current location, Master," reported Hiromi. Kai's eyes narrowed and Takao looked wary towards his angering master.

"Very well. Leave," coldly stated Kai. Hiromi bowed down and left the rooms, going towards her own little room that she was to share with Mika.

* * *

It was two hours after Hiromi had returned to her room, which the door was ripped open, and someone was thrown in. Hiromi moved and the moonlight showed the body to belong to Mika. The door was slammed shut and Hiromi heard a moan cross over the ookami's lips. Hiromi rushed over towards her side, and put her hand on Mika's shoulder. As soon as she touched the younger girl, Mika winced and gasped. Hiromi quickly withdrew her hand, and examined Mika's back.

The shirt was soaked a gooey liquid that was drying. The aroma of this filled Hiromi's senses and immediately brought the feeling of an upset stomach to the brunette. With the help of the moonlight, Hiromi was able to see all the slash marks and seeping blood that ran through the newly inflicted wounds that covered Mika's back.

"Mika-sama," she gasped. Mika painfully stood up, gritting her teeth as to overcome this new torture. "What happened to you, Mika-sama?" Hiromi helped Mika stand onto her feet, and led her over towards the only cot in the room.

"No, Hiromi-chan. You taken the cot."

"Nonsense, Mika-sama, you are injured," firmly stated Hiromi, totally unlike herself. "What has betrothed these wounds on to you?" Mika lied down on her stomach on the cot, allowing no pressure on her severed back.

"I tried to run, Hiromi-chan," she replied, her eyes filling with tears. "I cried out to Beo, but he did not respond."

"Mika-sama, why would you even try that?" Hiromi stood above Mika, trying her best to examine the whippings lashes lacing her blood red back. Mika rested her hands beneath her head and tried to get comfort in her position.

"I had to attempt," she simple replied, closing her eyes, as she felt Hiromi slightly shift to sit on the cot. The motion of the new arrival caused Mika's body to move slightly, and her attire to shift across her back, painfully.

"Did you take into consideration that you could risk the chance of punishment?" Hiromi knew the answer, but she figured she'd have to ask herself. Mika always had been one of thinking before she acted. It had landed her in trouble as a child, but as her status in life rendered her free from punishment, until now that was.

"To speak the truth, no." Mika opened her eyes, looking out the barred window, longing to see the constellations she could observe at home.

"Are you going to try again?"

"Yes."

"But, my Lady!"

"Hiromi-chan, please. I recall over hearing Robert telling the new soldiers in training that what does not remove your life from this world strengthens your soul."

"Maybe, Mika-sama, but here, you are a slave, an 'it', that belongs to the younger Lord Hiwatari. You are not known to be the - "

"Silence your tongue. Never speak of that, Hiromi. It might seem that renders the truth, but I am also what I was back home," Mika quietly snapped at her, wanting to rise out of the cot, but the wounds held her down. "And in that, I have a greater responsibility towards my people. That is worth more than some bastard."

"Mika-sama, your tongue has grown with poison." Never before had Hiromi heard such malice and anger emitting from Mika's tone before. Never had she heard Mika use a word such as "bastard" either.

"No, Hiromi. It had grown truthful."

"Must your words be so harsh?"

"For each lash that the Houous have placed upon me."

"Oh, Mika-sama."

"Hiromi-chan, if we – when we – get out of this hell hole and back into my lands, your freedom is inevitable. You shall never have to call me your mistress anymore. You don't have to as well at this moment on, ever again. As an oath on Beo—speaking of Beo, I wonder if he survived."

"I have not heard any of the women servants speak ill about an ookami death. And those women talk more than Master Brooklyn after his thirst for wine has left him impaired."

"What do they talk about?"

"One of them cackled that the Ookami princess has abandoned her fiancé at the altar."

"Well, that is very much accurate."

"They also say that the princess has transformed into a youkai and flew away."

"Well, they certainly are full of themselves."

"Mika-sama, I must express my woes of you being in the hands of your – our – mortal enemy."

"Think of it, we are closer to the Houou Emperor and Heir. If the opportunity renders itself valid, we can kill them and escape."

"Mika-sama! Your words, they are so tainted!"

"Hiromi, if my true identity is ever uncovered, then I must inform you that I shall be in more danger than I currently reside in."

"I know-"

"No, no you don't. I over heard the elder Hiwatari arranging for my kidnapping to make me his bride. Then he intends on using me, taking my lands, and finally disposing of me." Hiromi gasped, losing her breath for a minute, lost in the words that soared out of Mika's lips.

"Mika-sama..."

"So I have to get out of here, Hiromi-chan. I must find Beo and get out of here."

"I used to be Otosan's little girl  
To us you meant the world  
And oh, how we seemed so happy  
Thought we had everything  
But oh, how the seasons changed  
When you broke up wiht us and made a new family  
  
So many times I cried  
Sleepless nights  
Asking why did you go  
I still don't know  
What happened to the man I used to know?

You loved me then left me out here with no Otosan  
No longer a family with Otosan  
Though we struggled for a while we still made it through these trials  
I don't think back because we're ok, Oh Otosan

Day by day it got so hard  
Ma taking any job  
And the car just won't drive and nothing to get by  
Next thing we in a food line  
These things, no you didn't see  
Cuz dad you gave up on me  
I just kept following my dreams

You loved me then left me out here with no Otosan  
No longer a family with Otosan  
Though we struggled for a while we still made it through these trials  
I don't think back because we're ok, Oh Otosan

Now slowly I start to understand  
This was just all part of a plan  
Cuz withouth you we've been through so many things  
Now to you we are thanking  
And every word I say is true  
I couldn't forgive but now I do  
But we still can't forget I just can't let it happen all over again

You loved me then left me out here with no Otosan  
No longer a family with Otosan  
Though we struggled for a while we still made it through these trials  
I don't think back because we're ok, Oh Otosan

You loved me then left me out here with no Otosan  
No longer a family with Otosan  
Though we struggled for a while we still made it through these trials  
I don't think back because we're ok, Oh Otosan" **(1)**

* * *

Mika had managed to fall asleep, the blood soaked outfit crusting on to her back. Hiromi took her sleep on the floor next to her, and woke up in the morning with a stiff neck. Takao woke the two of them up with a knocking at the door. Entering, he attempted to quickly usher the two out of the room and into the services again that Kai was instructing. That was when his eyes laced over Mika's darkened red back.

_"No wonder no one knew where she was. Poor Michi was in the Tower."_

"Come on," he stated, walking over towards Mika, carefully helping her up, making sure not to touch her wounds. No matter how softly Takao was trying to help her, the pain was still powerful and enticing. Mika winced as she stood and looked towards the door, as Takao escorted both girls out.

They entered Kai's chambers, and awaited the orders of the Phoenix. The dual haired boy had not arisen yet from his down bed, and was merely lingering under the covers, not wanting to leave and find himself in another meeting with his grandfather of women not already wedded. The three of them stood at the edge of his bed, arms held behind their backs, and heads down. Pain coursed through Mika's body as the cloth was rubbing against her infecting wounds.

"Tall one will again go to the washers, and Short one, you will go with her," stated Kai, not wanting to deal with any curse the women could put on him. His head was already pained since Mika left his room last night. It had to be a curse that she was rendering and developing.

They all bowed to him and turned around. But as Kai hazily watched the two girls leave his room, his crimson eyes matched onto the "Short One's" back. He immediantly shot up and his face flared with his anger.

"Stop," he commanded. "When did you receive those?" The Prince pointed his finger at Mika's wounds. Biting her bottom lip, Mika turned around.

"Last night, sir," she replied. Kai looked her in the eye, but from what he saw made him want to confront her with his questions. She had been severely whipped from her appearance, and yet, she still had a fire dancing in her eyes. She seemed proud, a little too proud for a slave. Kai couldn't help but feel slightly threatened by this ookami woman. But Kai, his ego was too big for him to admit his fear of this fire, and also his attraction to it.

_"Wait! What did I just think? Attraction? No I must be under her curse,"_ thought Kai.

"Very well," he stated. "Tend to your lashes before going to your work." Mika bowed to him, a mockery in her mind, as she flashed him a smile. Turning around, both girls left the room, and headed back for their little room, but Hiromi went down the hallway until she came to the storage room where she would be able to find herbs and medicines to treat the wounds with.

Mika lied on the cot, a smile laced over her face. She was getting that prince right where she wanted. She had planned all this out last night as she was singing another song. She wanted to get into this prince's mind. "Curse" him like the Ookamis were seen to do. And it was working. His posture, when she looked him in the eye, it faulted. He was weaker than he let appear. And Mika would be ready to "break" him.

* * *

As the two girls were walking down the corridor towards the washer rooms, Mika and Hiromi avoided the guards and nobles that were wandering around the hallways. Keeping their gaze down, they stayed out of the view of the people, until they were stopped.

An old hand grasped onto Mika's inside shoulder and spun around her around, gazing into the cold, demonic eyes of the Houou Emperor. His grip clenched onto her cheeks, pinching them in as he inspected her, checking her over.

"Well, well, this is a new one, no Boris?" questioned Voltaire as he looked up and down Mika's frightened face and body. His eyes latched onto her breasts, and then towards her thighs. Mika was frozen in fear and shock, and the unknown of what to do. The last beating hurt, and she did not want a repeat, even if she wanted her freedom.

"Yes, my Lord. This is the second day I have seen her. Spencer has reported to me that young Tala took two ookami women from the Temple of Beo. It appears that these are the girls," declared Boris, looking over the two girls, hungrily. "Spencer has also informed me that Tala has given them to Young Master Kai as birthday offerings."

Voltaire ignored Hiromi entirely, even though Boris' eyes searched her over. Voltaire was too busy concentrating on the feminine physique of the one in his hands. "Interesting. Never the less, she looks intriguing to me. And she still has fire in her eyes. She isn't tame. I shall see to it myself that she's properly broken." He pulled her closer and ran his finger down her breasts, and circling around her lower abdomen. Mika mentally gulped. Certainly this "breaking in" was not what she had in mind for Kai.

"Shall I bring her to your quarters now?" questioned Boris, wanting so much to take this bitch and demand pleasure. She was a slave, but ever so attractive. He was only a man, a male. And as that, he had desires.

"Yes." Voltaire released the grip on the girl's face as Boris closed in and grasped her by her hair, giving her a rough shake.

"Lets go, wench."

"What are you doing?" called a new voice behind Mika and Hiromi. All of them looked up to see a storming young Hiwatari making his entrance into this "debate". Making his way over towards Boris and his grandfather, Kai pushed off Boris' grip on his slave. Boris wanted to growl at the action, but let it slide.

"Why, Master Kai, what an unexpected visit."

"As I questioned before, what are you doing with my bitch?" His crimson eyes narrowed, as he regretted calling her that, feeling her expression downfall and then lighten in anger. He did not want to upset an ookami.

"Tala might have given her to you, but this is my Empire, rendering everything on my lands, mine," Voltaire reminded Kai. "And I am going to break her in. You see that fire in her eyes? That won't be tolerated. That fire only leads to two things, Kai. Take head to my warning. It will only lead to a rebellion."

"Nonsense."

"According to the guards, this one has attempted an escape last night, Master Kai," smirked Boris. "See." He reached out and ran his hand over Mika's back, causing a rush of exhilarating pain through her body. Mika cringed and stifled a groan of pain. Boris could only smile more at this show of defeat on the Heir's part. He continued to stroke her back, making her breathing raspier in the pain.

"Then I will punish her," declared Kai, knocking Boris' hand off of Mika's back, and standing up to the sorcerer of the Houou. Boris frowned and was ready to take a stand against the acts of Kai, but then his reminder of the Emperor halted his wants.

"She has been punished already."

"Then I shall personally break her."

"Kai, you are inexperienced in this matter," chuckled Voltaire, the words laced in poison and mockery. Kai turned from Boris to his grandfather, his hatred still ever so flowing.

"Well she's only an ookami, so she is meaningless. Plus she is my property."

"Fine, I shall allow you to break her in, but if that fire does not die. I shall take her," informed Voltaire. He stood nose to nose with his grandson. "And Kai, do not forget your place in this Empire." Voltaire turned around and started down the hallway, leaving the Prince and his wenches.

"Yes sir," mumbled Kai underneath his breath. Voltaire stopped and turned around. Kai's stance became more rigid. If his grandfather heard his words, then he would have the same treatment that the "Short One" had.

A twinkle danced in Voltaire's eye. "Oh and Kai, the second thing that that fire brings is an enjoyable taming..."

* * *

**(1)** "Oh Daddy" Christina Milian , 'father' word change.

Jap Dictionary:

Ookami wolf

Kami God

Tora tiger

Ojiisan Grandfather

Otosan Father

Isshi beloved child


	7. Escape

**Disclaimer**: I do not own BB, just the OCs.

**Summary**: The war between two empires has gone on long enough. Now the Emperors pass down their grudge to their grandchildren. But what happens when they find themselves escaping their worlds, and finding love between one another? Pairings

**Key**:

"Talking"

_"Thoughts"_

_:: Communicating with Sacred Animals ::_

* * *

Chapter 7

* * *

"Oh and Kai, the second thing that that fire brings is an enjoyable taming..."

Kai couldn't get that voice out of his head. His grandfather had finally turned perverted. That was his conclusion. Boris had molded Voltaire into what he was now. Kai finally could see how perverted the sorcerer was now. He never wanted to believe it. He never really wanted to believe the way the sorcerer had been treating Tala, Spencer, and Bryan...

_"Speaking of Bryan, where the hell has he been?"_ wondered Kai.

Walking back towards his private quarters, he remembered that that ookami girl was behind him. He had saved her from his grandfather's room. Why? He couldn't understand why he was doing that. It just did not make any sense to him. She was his slave. Worthless. A speck of dust.

And still, he couldn't help but try and glance back at her. It was her eyes. Even though her back was scorched with blood and wounds, she still had that same fire in her eyes that she did when Tala first presented her to him.

_"Damn Tala."_

Mika walked silently behind the Houou prince, thoughts muttering around in her head. Why did he do that? Why did he save her? She had almost gone with the Emperor into his chambers. And that was one place she knew she would never want to go. Losing her virginity to Rei was better than an old man. She shook at the thought.

Every so often, she couldn't help but look up at the bluenette prince. She probably never would fathom as to why he just did that. So owed him. If anything she owed him to be a bit more down to earth. That encounter finally woke Mika up. She wasn't home. But she could get home. She just would have to play her cards right.

Hiromi still walked quietly beside Mika, her eyes casting over the wound and blood stains on her attire. She could tell that if they did not get treated soon, Mika's wounds would become infected and she could get sick, possibly die from them.

Approaching the quarters, Kai stopped before entering the room. "Take the girl and tend to her wounds. I don't want to have the servants clean up a corpse." Kai opened the door and went into the room. Both girls let out a sigh and hurried back to their quarters.

Hiromi came back with a bucket and some materials such as medicine and rags. Mika lied on the cot, after removing the top of her dress to reveal the nasty gashes from the studded whip. Hiromi cringed at the sight of it, and carefully dunked a few rags into the medicine-filled bucket and started to clean off the wounds.

Mika strained her hands as she gripped the cot tightly. She never realized how much this was going to hurt her. The whipping, the cleaning. They were equal in pain. At least by the end of the whipping, Mika had been feeling a bit numb to it. Hiromi carefully tried to apply as little pain to the ookami princess as she could. But knowing it was agony to the girl; she couldn't help but try and move the process along quicker.

"You were lucky there, Mika," whispered Hiromi. Mika cringed again as another application of cleaning the dried blood ran along her tainted back.

"I know, Hiromi-chan," she replied. "I still don't understand the reasoning behind the prince though."

"Who knows what goes through their minds, Mika-sama," sighed Hiromi. "They are different than those back at home."

"No one back at home would ever try to tame a slave the way these people would," clearly stated Mika.

"True."

"We have to get out of here."

"Mika-sama. Look at what just happened to you! You are going to be killed!"

_:: Mika. ::_

_:: Beo? Beo-sensei, is that you? Where have you been?::_

_:: That is not to debate now. What has happened? Your voice, it trembles.::_

_:: Hiromi-chan is tending to my wound-::_

_:: You're what! What has happened, Mika-chan? I am coming over there right now!::_

_:: No, Beo-sama. You will be killed! It is nothing to worry about. Please, trust me, Beo.::_

_:: I do, Mika-chan. I just don't want anything to happen to you.::_

_:: They don't know who I am, don't worry. I'll be fine.::_

_:: OK, If you are sure. I just spotted my dinner running by. I shall keep in touch with you, Mika.::_

_:: Bye, Beo.::_

Mika sighed, he was alive, that was good. Hiromi finished cleaning the wound and then draped new rags soaked in the medicine across her back and rapped it so it would stay on to heal and prevent any more infection.

--

Kai sat in his bed, gazing up at the ceiling, thinking over what had just happened. He couldn't believe his grandfather. True Kai never had been with a female, but that did not mean that he was going to start with some trash like ookami women. He kicked himself.

_"Why did I do that?"_

"You OK, your Highness?" questioned Takao as he walked into the room, carefully shutting the door behind him.

"It's just my grandfather again," he groaned. Takao nodded. "He wants to break one of the slave ookami girls."

"The short one?"

"Correct," replied Kai, running his hands through his hair. "She tried to run, suposively. And he found her in the hall way and Boris was on his way to dragging her into Voltaire's quarters." Takao cringed at the idea.

"I might be too bold asking this, but is she OK?" asked Takao.

"She is fine. At least I think so," stated Kai. "She's having her wounds treated by the taller one." Takao nodded.

"Are you in need of my assistance?"

"No, not now, Takao."

"Alright, then I shall go and inform the chefs to prepare dinner again," stated Takao.

Kai was alone again. He hated it. The feeling just made him feel so empty.

--

A few weeks passed and life was running smoothly. Or at least as smoothly as it could go. Voltaire and Boris were inseparable as usual, probably plotting more plans on how to over run the Ookamikei. Voltaire had stayed away from Mika, and Mika had been contained to just her quarters and Kai's ever since the accident.

"Go and get the laundry," ordered Kai from behind his desk. Mika put the washrag back in the bucket. She finally had gotten the handle on cleaning. It wasn't as bad as she had imagined and how she had made it appear to be. She also had gotten use to being alone in the room with Kai. Mika left the room.

Sighing, Kai continued to scribble on the parchment with the quill. Mika did not come back in the amount of time Kai had imagined she would. Then he heard the familiar squawking sound coming from the window and the night sky, and in swooped the beautiful phoenix bird. The bluenette held out his arm and offered it to the willing avian. Dranzer carefully wrapped her claws around Kai's forearm.

"Where have you been, Beautiful?" asked Kai, rubbing her cheek with his index finger.

Dranzer seemed quiet disturbed. She ruffled her feathers and continually squawked and pecked at his cheek. "What is it?" Dranzer spread her wings and took flight towards the door. She kept circling it. Kai got up and walked down towards the door. Opening it, Dranzer soared right out of the room.

Kai followed Dranzer down the hallway, coming across a spilt bucket of water. The wooden crate was lying on the floor, and the rag was hanging out of the bucket. Kai's eyes popped open and his anger rose off the charts. Tala was walking pass Kai, when he noticed the disturbed Imperial heir.

"What is wrong, your Highness?" asked Tala, raising his brow. Standing next to Tala was his trusted wolf, Wolborg. The ookami had been distrusted at first, but Tala had been able to convince both Voltaire and Boris that he was not like other Ookamis. The wolf had been found by Tala as a pup and trained by him alone. Wolborg cocked his head towards the Prince's attitude, just as confused as his master.

"Tala. Go and saddle up two horses. Pack all you can. Don't ask questions. Don't tell anyone. Get my servant, the blue haired boy that's always with me. Get him and tell him to be ready to ride off," stated Kai. "Don't let anyone see you." Tala nodded, and he and Wolborg walked down towards the stables.

--

Ten minutes prior to Kai's exit of his room, Mika was walking down the corridor towards the washrooms. She was mumbling in her head how she could get out of the Empire. But as she continued to walk down the way, a hand suddenly pushed her against the wall, forcing her to drop the bucket at her feet.

. mika's pov.

Looking up, my eyes latch onto a pair of dark cold ones. I recognize that man. He was the same man to be the one who had accompanied the Emperor those weeks ago. I am trembling in fear. Fear, something I really had never shown before.

"I see the young Heir has not done his job," states Boris. "Just as the Emperor and I expected." He runs his other hand down my stomach and finds its way towards my pelvic area. Then he spins me and grabs me by the back of the neck. His fingers pinch into my spine and he pushes my down the hallway.

I am dragged all the way towards a hallway I was never down before. The sorcerer opens the door and throws me in it, and slams it right behind me. I land in a clutter on the ground. Pushing myself up, I turn for the door and start to bang on it. It was bolted shut from the outside.

"Well, I never should have trusted my grandson to fulfill a job he is clearly not qualified for," states a voice from in the back of the room. Slowly, I spin my head around, and look to see the old Emperor sitting in a chair. I turn back and continue to bang on the door, screaming my head off. But no one is coming. The old man chuckles. "You are too wild, ookami girl."

Voltaire gets up and walks over towards me. I turn around, pinning my back to the locked door. I look around. There had to be a way out of there. He was old. He would be slow. I am small and quick. There, a window is in the back of the room. A balcony. It appears to be the same as Kai's. I've been in there so much that I can run through here in the dark and know where I am!

I run for it. Please legs, let me be swift. I run around Voltaire, but his hand snaps out and seizes my arm. He throws me into the nearby wall, and I smash my head into the cold stone. My world is in a daze. Everything is moving too strange. Dizzy. I'm dizzy. I can feel something warm drip down my neck.

I am pinned up against the wall. Voltaire presses his body up against mine. He's taller than me, a good three inches. I feel his arousal growing. He grinds his hip into my pelvis. I can feel it getting harder and harder. I start to breath harder. No, this can't be happening.

One of his hands clenches around my throat, choking me and lifting me onto my tiptoes, I am having a hard time gasping for air. The other hand snakes down underneath me and moves aside my dress and undergarments. I feel his frail fingers rub up against my lips. I moan escapes my lips. Wait! What did I just do! I look into his eyes. He's smiling and licking his lips. He continues to stroke me, constantly.

Then I feel the finger wiggle between my lips, finding my sweet clit. I groan again. And his pressure against my throat tightens. I gasp for breath. Pain and pleasure. He's a beast, a monster. He continues to do this to me for I don't know how long. Finally he removes his hand from me and in a split second I feel a pressing against my lips.

My eyes pop open. No... Kami... No! BEO! I need you! Someone! Help me! Oh my Kami. Please. Please let this be a nightmare!

Suddenly I hear a grunt and then all the pressure on me let go. The hand on my throat releases and I fall to the ground in a clutter. Coughing, that is all I'm doing. I can't stop at first.

"You OK?" asked the soft voice. I look up through my hazy eyes, and notice a pair of blue triangles on the pale face. It was... Kai?

.end pov.

"Come on. We have to get out of here right now," he stated, holding out his hand to help her up. Mika took it and stood up. She stood up too quickly and felt really dizzy and the area around her turn slightly white. Her legs gave out and she fell forward into Kai.

The prince caught the girl, and held her on to him. His hand was placed over her head, but something felt wet. Removing his hand, he looked at the crimson liquid. She was bleeding. No wonder she was dizzy.

"Can you stand?" he asked. Mika nodded, and this time went slower. "Listen. We have to get out of here now." Kai grasped her hand and dragged her out of the room, careful so no one was coming down the hallway. Kai broke into a run and Mika was forced to as well.

"Wait, where are we going?"

"We are leaving the Empire," he replied hushed.

"Hiromi. I won't leave without Hiromi," Mika stated.

"Hiromi? Who is that?"

"The other with me." Kai groaned and they turned around and headed back down towards Mika's quarters.

Hiromi was sitting in the room, falling asleep in the new cot that Takao had brought in for her. Mika rushed in and woke up the wearisome girl.

"What is wrong?" asked the sleepy girl.

"We are leaving," stated Mika. "Come on."

"Last time you tried that-"

"No, we have help this time," stated Mika. Hiromi looked up and saw the Prince and the newly found Dranzer on his shoulder in the hallway, watching. Hiromi pushed herself out of the cot and the two girls ran out of the room.

"Now we are going. No more talking," he stated. "Dranzer, lead the way."

The phoenix took flight and the three ran after her. They had to dodge several Palace guards but they finally reached the stables undetected. Kai snuck them in through a hidden side door behind a pile of grain bags for the horses and let them past rows of stalls where the horses were resting and munching on their hay, their tails flicking every so often.

"What took you so long?" Kai looked up and Mika recognized the red-haired teen that dropped from the rafters gracefully as the guy from the temple, the one who abducted them.

"_You_!" Mika exclaimed wanting to rush over and strangle the boy, but she was earning dual glares and shushing noises from Hiromi and Kai.

"Shut up! The grooms next door don't need to hear you!" Tala warned him. Kai laid a hand on Tala's arm and shook his head.

"Never mind, Tala. Let's just get them out of the City before anyone discovers Grandfather is unconscious in his quarters."

"What did you do now, Cousin?" Tala questioned. Kai waved the comment away and Takao appeared from one of the stalls.

"Good, Takao. You're here. Now we have to go."

"Why are you doing this?"

"There is no time for explanations," stated Kai, towards Mika.

"Yes there is!"

"Don't be stupid. If you want your freedom, Slave, if you want to _live_, you _will_ do exactly as I say or we'll _all_ be caught and _all_ our heads shall be in a nice bucket in the morning!" As he spoke he stepped right up close until they were nearly toe-to-toe, Kai looking down because he was taller than Mika.

"Why should I trust _you_?" Mika didn't flinch away from the intensity of Kai's eyes on hers at such a close distance. If anything she moved closer, unconsciously drawn as if by some sort of strange magnetism. Hiromi rolled her eyes; Takao did the same. Tala tapped his foot on the ground and Wolborg growled. "Tranquillo, il cucciolo." Quiet, pup. The ookami nodded his head and shut his trap. Tala was flabbergasted. Wolborg never listened to anyone but him before. And what had she just said anyway

"I don't care if you trust me or not, Ookami. I just saved you from my Grandfather. Must I say anymore?" Kai stared down at the gray-eyed teen and had to fight off the insistent urge to just lean down a bit farther and press his mouth to Mika's, to find out if she tasted as good as Kai thought she must. No. Wait. He did not just think that. He was going senile.

"If you're going, Kai, you'd better move it. Dranzer's restless." Tala pointed upwards and Kai looked up to see his companion ruffling her feathers anxiously.

"Yeah...what are you still doing here, Tala? Go on." Kai waved him off. "Go to bed. And thank you."

Tala shrugged and gave him a sarcastic bow after handing over the three cloaks that were in his arm. "As my royal cousin orders." He flashed a grin at Kai's growl of annoyance and disappeared out the door.

Kai moved to the door after him and made sure no one was around before calling, "Dranzer!" and holding out his arm for her as the phoenix soared down from the rafters. "Let's go." Takao took the coats from Kai and handed them to Mika and Hiromi, and was right behind Kai, and he waved the girls on after them.

_:: Beo. Please. You have to meet up with us.::_

The girls went along with the dual-haired prince out of the Palace by way of a servant's gate with their cloaks covering their faces and then through the streets of the Imperial City.

Kai finally stopped at a tavern that was built up against the high city walls. "We're here. Let me do all the talking inside. And keep the hoods of your cloaks up. You're entirely to identifiable and unforgettable with those eyes of yours." He instructed.

"And your eyes aren't anything to recall?" Mika muttered. "Those were rather remarkable and memorable to me."

"Why, Ookami! Were those words of grace?" Kai smirked, hiding the little thrill of happiness that went through him at the comment. "Now hurry and don't say anything."

Mika pulled up his hood after giving Kai a scowl, and she and Hiromi reluctantly followed Kai and Takao inside the inn.

They waited while Kai conversed with the innkeeper quietly for a brief moment and slipped the man some silver coins in exchange for a key. Kai came back over to Hiromi and Mika and instructed, "Follow me."

Kai took them back outside and around to the stables, where guests could leave their horses for their stay when they didn't require to get somewhere. At the back of the barn, in the very last horse stall, there was a well-hidden door that was locked by a huge iron lock. It was buried in the bedding and straw that had been built up over all the years. Kai used the key he had acquired from the innkeeper and pushed the door open.

"There. Your freedom." The crimson-eyed teen said. "Be careful when you go through. There are some prickly thorns on the rose bushes that hide this door on the other side. You'll find two horses and some supplies in the saddlebags tied out there waiting for you." Kai pulled out a small cloth pouch that clinked slightly and pressed it into Hiromi's hand. "There's a bit of money and some valuables that you can trade for more coins later. It's not much but it should be enough to get you out of the Empire if you spend it wisely."

Mika and Hiromi stared at the purse in surprised gratitude. "I...I don't know what to say..." She looked up into Kai's eyes and offered a tentative smile. "I don't understand why you are helping or why you even care, but...thank you."

"Yeah, well, I don't like what my grandfather has done these last few years and I am ashamed of the man he's become. And what he was going to do to you... you would never escape it if you stayed. I also didn't want to see you scrubbing my floors with that taint on your shoulders." Kai looked over his shoulder and frowned at a noise.

"Someone's coming." Hiromi tugged Mika through the door.

"Let's go...while we still have the chance," stated Hiromi.

"Alright. Careful of your skirts, Ookamis." He cautioned as Hiromi stepped over the branches and avoided the problematic rose undergrowth. Kai went with them, intending to make sure they got the horses he'd had Tala procure then leave ready and waiting for their escape.

"Ow! That's my foot!" Hiromi yelped

"Sorry! I can't see in this darkness," Mika apologized.

The four escape artists pushed through the last of the bushes and stepped out into the open...and found themselves surrounded by armed Imperial Guards, on horses, each aiming arrows at them, many had their swords drawn. Kai stepped forward, placing himself between Mika, Takao, Hiromi, and the guards.

"Stand down!" He snapped the order piercingly. He saw some of the guards hesitate and begin to lower their weapons but another voice spoke up and all the weapons remained aimed at them threateningly.

"Do not. We must take these Ookamis back to the Palace and our your Prince, here, must face the penalty for betraying the Emperor's decree so impetuously." A man in armor wearing a black cloak rode forward through the guards and stood tall and proud. Boris.

"It seems as though someone disturbed the Emperor when he was trying to take the ookami wench," snarled Boris. "Now she will be going through some rigid training. As well as you too, your Highness."

"Go to hell," snapped Mika. Hiromi, Kai, and Takao's eyes popped opened wide.

"Enough! Guards, seize them all! Bring them to the Palace at once!"

"You heard the ookami, Boris," Kai glared at the General, pure fury flaring in his eyes. He let out a sharp, high-pitched whistle and seemingly out of nowhere Dranzer swooped in, fire spreading around the guards and Boris.

While the fires and phoenix kept everyone busy, Kai shouted over the rumpus, "Let's get out of here!"

Not about to argue, Mika and Hiromi ran after Takao and Kai along the city walls until they reached a grove of trees where two horses were tied.

"We'll have to double up for now." Takao said, quickly helping Hiromi mount one horse then swinging up into the saddle behind her himself and taking up the reigns. Kai did the same with Mika, untied both horses, and led Kai off, away from the city and the guards.

--

They hadn't ridden far in to up coming woods when a light cry of a bird sounded and Dranzer swooped down, landing on Kai's offered forearm and settling on his shoulder when he moved her there.

"Thanks, Dranzer. That was very appropriate back there." Kai smooth talked to her, making her tut happily in his ear. "We'd better ride hard and fast to put as much distance as we can between us and them."

"I can comply with that," Mika sighed. She hesitated a moment then leaned back on Kai's chest to his attention. "I misjudged you. You put yourself in danger for me back there, for us and now you're in huge trouble, too. I thank you, and at the same time, I am sorry for the nuisance I've instigated towards us."

Kai looked down at her for a moment. He nodded towards her and then looked forward. His face felt heat rush to his cheeks. He was not going to let the ookami see him like this. How was she doing this to him anyway?

"By the way, I have yet to learn your name. Either of you too. Well I know Hiromi's but yours," he stated.

"I am... Michi."

"Michi, well I must say no one's scrubbed my floors more interestingly than you." Mika blushed. She had never scrubbed floors in the life before.

"I know a place we might go, if you're interested." Hiromi's eyes almost popped out of her head, and she snapped her face towards Mika. What was she thinking?

"As long as it's outside the Empire then yes," Kai replied, noting the change of pitch and tempo in her voice and wondering at it. "_Never mind, Kai. Escape now, have hentai daydreams later Wait! What did I just think?"_ He reminded himself.

"It is. A little village just outside the Torabuzo. It is pass the Ookamikei lands. It is quiet and clear of guards of such. It is like a sanctuary for travelers. I was around there a few times growing up." Mika focused her attention on trying to stay awake.

Kai nodded. "Good enough. Let's ride as fast and far as we can tonight. I want to get as much distance as possible between us and the danger we leave behind." He looked back at Takao. "You up to it?"

"I'm okay, your Highness. Lets ride on." Takao told him. Kai nodded.

"From now on don't address me as 'your Highness' or 'my Lord' or anything, okay? I'm just...Kai. That goes for you all. Try to refrain from calling my by my surname, please."

_"Like I was going to call you that anymore anyway,"_ thought Mika_. "Where's Beo? I hope he can find us."_

"Yes, your...I mean, Kai."

Kai nudged his horse into a run and Takao followed, close behind. The two girls prayed for the boys to hold them tightly.

* * *

They rode all night and a good deal through the morning. The sun was high into the sky and huge clouds had begun to form when Kai finally slowed his horse to a walk then stopped. His horse needed a rest, he was about to fall asleep in the saddle, and something was irking him. He glanced at his hand. It was red. Blood. Michi's head!

Takao and Hiromi pulled up beside him. Hiromi was already asleep, curled against the bluenette's chest and Takao had once arm wrapped around her waist to hold her in place. "What is bothering you, Sir-err Kai?" Takao inquired.

Kai frowned and shook the sleeping Mika awake. "Michi, wake up. Your head. You were bleeding quiet much last night. We have to tend to that."

"Huh? Mmmph. More sleep..." she mumbled, swatting her hand as Kai, accidentally hitting him square in the noise.

"I'll survey for a good place to rest." Takao offered, preparing to dismount. Kai held up a hand and waved him back.

"No need. Dranzer will lead us to a safe place." Kai nudged the lethargic firebird on his shoulder. "Dranzer? Wake up!" She opened her eyes and blinked at him owlishly, disheveling her feathers. "I know. Help us find a safe place to camp and you'll get back to sleep faster." Kai pointed out. Dranzer chirped in his ear before hopping down onto his forearm and launching herself into the air, soaring high and fading from view.

They waited in silence for about five more minutes (Mika getting more uncomfortable with the quiet by the second as she was feeling rather light headed) when Dranzer returned with a squawk and circled her human companion thrice to gain Kai's attention. Then she flew ahead of them and they followed close behind.

She led them off the path they were following deep into the forest, until they reached a very beautiful, secluded clearing - complete with a babbling, clear rivulet that streamed through it.

"Wonderful. Thanks, Dranzer!" Kai gave his avian companion a grateful smile and she bobbled her head at him in return, landing on a tree limb to roost. Takao shook Hiromi awake gently.

"Hey. We're resting here, Hiromi."

"Huh? Oh." She sat up straight stiffly and looked around. He slid off the horse, reaching up to lend her a hand down.

Kai had already done the same with Mika and had sat the smaller teen down on the moss-covered floor, propped up against a dry, dull log. "Michi? How're you feeling?"

"I'm okay..."

"No, you're not." Kai sighed. "Hiromi. In your saddle bag are bandages. Can you wrap Michi's head?"

"What happened to her head?" asked Hiromi as she was digging through the saddle bag.

"Nothing," quickly replied Mika, not wanting to relive those memories. "I am fine. Nothing's wrong with my head. We have to keep moving."

"We don't want you to fall ill on us, Michi," stated Takao. "Now sit here and let Hiromi wrap your head." Mika frowned at Takao and grumbled under her breath. Takao removed his cloak and helped Hiromi move Mika's hair around to find the large surface gash in her head.

"Kami..." Hiromi breathed. "What did he _do_ to you?"

Kai felt a boiling anger stirring up inside him again at the remembrance of what he had found Mika in when he went to his grandfather's room. He stood abruptly, walking off away from the others where he found a large mass-covered tree and kicked it as hard as he could. He continued to kick and punch the tree and ignored everyone and everything, too occupied with controlling his formidable anger.

Mika watched him in a mixture of fear, concern, and uncertainty as the two finished up wrapping her wounded head. She made a move as if to get up and go talk to the furious prince but stopped when Takao put his hand on Mika's shoulder and shook his head side to side.

"Don't, Michi. It's best to let him sort things out for himself, right now." Takao advised softly.

Mika wanted to argue but decided against it. "I suppose."

"Michi, come with me. We need to clean off those back wounds of yours. They should be almost healed, but we best not want to have a mishap," stated Hiromi. Mika nodded, glancing once more towards the fueding Kai, and got up and walked with Hiromi down a bit into the woods along the stream.

Hiromi, staying away from Kai as best she could, followed Mika down the line and helped her undress to go into the fresh spring. Hiromi started to bathe Mika's elder wounds gently carrying a clean set of clothes and some emergency bandages and ointment she'd found in the saddlebags. "Good thing they packed this stuff. It's sure coming in handy now."

She sighed as Hiromi used little of the ointment on the worst of her unhealed injures and bandage her up as best she could. The clothes were entirely too big on her since they were packed with Takao and Kai in mind. Besides, they weren't even clothing she usually would wear. They were mens clothing. It consisted of a long sleeved shirt, baggy trousers, a leather vest, and a sash for a belt. But after a few adjustments, Michi was clothed again.

"There. Better. Now, lets get back to the guys." Hiromi stood up and brushed herself off before they returned to where they had left Kai and Takao..

Once they'd returned and together with Takao's help gotten a fire going, and a modest meal of the fresh fish Takao had caughten was prepared, the three sat companionably together and ate.

Mika, the entire afternoon and well into the evening, kept glancing at Kai, who hadn't moved from his spot on one of the limbs of the tree he had beaten up. Takao had called to him when their meal was ready but all he got was an indifferent grunt in reply, so the bluenette reluctantly left him alone again.

Since Hiromi and Mika had napped on most of the ride earlier, Takao stretched out comfortably beside the fire at a safe distance and dozed off for a while.

Eventually, however, Kai finally did move from his tree. He sulked over to the fire, where Hiromi was sitting and poking at the burning sticks with another stick idly, and said gruffly, "Wake up Takao. We'll travel at night from now on until we get out of the Empire. If Grandfather or Boris sends people after us - which either probably has - it'll be easier to avoid them under cover of darkness."

Hiromi turned towards Mika who was looking out into the woods contently. She felt sorry for Mika. She knew that she was looking for her trusted Beo.

"We're leaving, Michi," Kai stated, smothering their campfire with dirt. "Pack up." He turned away, fighting the urge to go over and find out why the girls' face was so down.

"Oh. Sure," Mika said snapping out of her trance and went to it.

Hiromi helped Takao and Mika clean up the area an remove all trace that they had been camping there. Every so often Mika would glance over at the woods, hoping to see the oddly colored ookami kami.

Kai glanced up from a folded sheet of parchment he was studying that he had pulled out of one of the saddlebags. "It should take us about another three night's ride to reach the border. Then another how ever long to get through Ookamikei and to the village. We have to ride hard and fast if we expect to stay ahead of any pursuit parties."

"Let's go!" Hiromi exclaimed, tugging Takao to their horse. "We've got a long ride ahead of us."

Mika followed behind Kai, and got up into the saddle first. She looked back across the brook. She couldn't help but feel a presence there. Like she had to wait for something.

"What's wrong?" asked Kai. Mika turned back down to look at Kai and shook it off like it was nothing.

"I was just thinking," replied. Mika. "Don't mind me!" Kai nodded slowly and mounted up onto the back of the horse, sitting behind Mika and gathered the reins.

_"I probably should tell him once that I know how to ride,"_ thought Mika. _"Later. Oh Beo, where are you?"_

"Come on!" said Kai as he nudged his horse forward, but Dranzer soared in front of them and squawked, blocking the path the horse was taking. "What is it Dranzer?" It was faint, but Mika's heart skipped a beat. She swung her leg in front of the saddle and slipped from underneath Kai's arms. "Where are you going Michi?" Mika ignored them.

_"It is him. He's back!"_ Mika ran towards the brook, and started to wade right through it. Kai spun his horse around and nudged it forward going after her.

"If you go into that water, you'll get sick in this cold night air!" shouted Hiromi, unaware of what was going on.

"No, Hiromi!" stated Mika as she started into the water. "He's here! He's coming!"

"Who's coming?" asked Kai.

As if to answer his question, a white wolf appeared out of the forest clearing and on the other side of the bank. He had a gray crescent moon on his forehead and stripes underneath his crimson eyes and around his legs. The ookami yelped at Mika's direction and sprinted off towards the water. They met each other halfway there and the white ookami jumped onto his haunches and placed its drenched paws on Mika's chest. The girl wrapped her arms around the Kami.

_:: Beo! It is you!::_

_:: I am sorry it took me so long to find you. I have been dodging Houou soldiers all night and day. They are headed this way.::_

_:: We are on our way out of here. I heared your footsteps and Dranzer also helped halt Kai.::_

_:: Kai as in the Heir to the Imperial Houou Empire Kai?::_

_:: Yes, Beo. He has helped us escape from the Houou Emperor. He's a fugitive too now.::_

_:: Well, if I'll be damned.::_

"Come on!" exclaimed Hiromi.

"We don't want to run into any Houou soldiers," stated Takao. Kai stopped his horse right at the water's edge and dismounted. Mika and Beo waded out of the little river.

"Who is that?" asked Kai, pointing towards the oddly colored ookami with eyes that matched his own. It resembled Wolborg slightly, if he didn't have the markings or the eyes. Mika patted the ookami on the head, and walked pass Kai, getting into the saddle all on her own.

"That is Beo, my guardian," stated Mika. Kai nodded, and Dranzer soared over towards Beo. She landed on his back and the two barked and chirped at one another.

"It is like they know each other," whispered Hiromi.

Kai mounted up and with Dranzer leading the way in the dark of night and Beo keeping a close eye on what was surrounding them, they all their journey to escape the certain death was closing in from behind.

* * *

A/n: sorry it took so long. Been busy! Please read and review! Complinets recieve cookies! (not really, but they are nice). Flames are used to improve with.

Ja ne

_padfootop_

Jap Dictionary:

Ookami wolf

Kami God


	8. Poseic

Sorry its taken me a bit to update this story. I hit a block. I know where I want to go... all the way to nearly the end (), but the little pieces inside are what are hard. This chapter isn't one of my best, I don't think. But here we go... as always... Read and Review!!!!

**Review Corner:  
**_Cassie_: I'm glad you liked the other chapter! I hope you like this one too! (though I don't think its as good as some of my previous ones.  
_Kayla-m.f_: Yea... I guess it was cool... Worth the wait... yea... As always, I update when I can!!!!  
_LunaRavenCroft_: Hopefully I continue to get better and better. I have some great "stuff" already planned! I just hope it will be as good as it can be!!!  
_kai/hil all the way_: This is a Tyson/Hiromi fic... I've read one Tala/Hiromi fic. I can't pull that off! I'm a Ty/Hil girl... they are cute when they fight... ;;;  
_Calm Soul_: I've done that millions of times!!! I'm sooo happy you liked my chapters. Appreciated much!!!!

****

****

**Disclaimer**: I do not own BB, just the OCs.

**Summary**: The war between two empires has gone on long enough. Now the Emperors pass down their grudge to their grandchildren. But what happens when they find themselves escaping their worlds, and finding love between one another?

**Pairings**: Kai/OC (Mika), Takao/Hiromi, Rei/??, Tala/?? (Do I even get a character for them??? I dunno) ;;;

**Key**

"Talking"

_"Thoughts" _

_:: Communicating with Sacred Animals ::_

* * *

Chapter 8

* * *

As Kai had predicted, it took them three nights worth of hard riding to reach the borderlands between the Empire and Poseic, the northern kingdom known for their ports and merchant villages. Kai wanted to avoid Ookamikei as much as he could; he was after all a Houou. Not to mention the Imperial Heir to the Houou thrown. Mika and Hiromi did not protest at this call from the prince. Personally, Mika wanted to avoided her lands as much as Kai did, for her own reasons though.

She and Beo had talked it over during the nights as they ate. Their meals were what ever they could manage to catch, with the help of the two guardians. Squirrel and hare was a popular choice on the "menu". With the dawning of each day, they would scout out treetops and reside up there. The horses were tied up a distance away from them. Dranzer would scout the area for any signs of Houou soldiers. She never came back in a rush or ruffled. So they felt it was safe.

In the trees, Mika and Hiromi would sleep together on one branch, Kai would be a few levels up, and Takao a few levels down. They always were in fear of falling out of the trees, but luckily, they always woke up all right.

Kai never found himself unable to keep from looking down at the two sleeping ookamis. Well, at least one in particular. Michi. He couldn't get her out of his mind. His dreams were troubled by images of his past, and of Michi.

He could always feel the presence of Beo, who always slept in the shrubbery that surrounded the bushes. It was like the crimson eyes of Mika's companion were always piercing him. Kai longed for the reason as to why the ookami wasn't particular about him. It was like he was being watched. That's what he was. Watched.

On the third evening, they found themselves out of the aura that the Empire was surrounded in, and now they could tell that they were graced with in the lands of Poseic. Just as a precaution, Kai made them run he finally allowed them to stop they were now safe and well into Poseic territory where the soldiers couldn't follow – for now. Poseic was the next on Voltaire's list. After Ookamikei and Torabuzo of course.

They entered a rather large village, comprised of hundreds of different merchants and inns alike. Their money situation was well; Tala sure had given them plenty. Kai was able to get them into an inn where they would be able to sleep comfortably that night. The girls were also pleased to find out that there were bathing houses. They rented two rooms, one for the girls and one for the boys. It was more difficult to get Beo into the inn. It took Mika's convincing—err—seducing—yea to get the wolf into the inn. Both Takao and Kai were in shock at the actions of the Ookami. Dranzer was simpler to get in; she just flew through one of the window into the boy's room.

The rooms were adjacent to one another, and as soon as the girls were in their room, they were out. Running down the hallway, they waved at Takao, who was entering the room, dressed in bathrobes that covered their necks to the floor. A bar of soap and hair solution in their hands.

---

The crimson-eyed teen haggled with the blacksmith fiercely until he got an acceptable offer for a pair of simple swords with no jewels or golden-laced decoration. Since Kai had left his sword in the chambers of his ojisan, he was currently defenseless, not including the help of Dranzer. Handing over the money, he quickly concealed them to his belt before leaving the shop to go on the hunt for some new clothes for himself and his companions.

He had already gone through some other merchant stands, picking up some jewelry and things he thought the two girls would like. After all, they probably never felt pampered in their lives. (A/N: rolling on floor laughing). And Kai was the cause of their grief, he wanted to make it up to him.

Dranzer had accompanied Kai throughout his travels to the village. A few times all Kai had to do to purchase anything was to give them a legendary phoenix feather. Dranzer was wary about this at first, but gave in.

Kai wasn't looking forward to trying to find some suitable garments for Hiromi and Michi. The girl did look rather foolish in the male attire that she was in. It was too big and uncharacteristic. "_What the hell do I know about female clothes anyway?"_ Kai grumbled in his mind. Still, still he could not get that woman out of his mind. What had he done to deserve this? He trailed down the street to find a tailor's shop and a dressmaker's if he could. People were sidestepping out of his way and giving dual looks of glares mixed with nervousness at the sullen teen's own expressions.

"_Curse you, Michi! Why must you be so intriguing? Maybe I saved your life and got you freedom but by all rights you should hate me! I treated you like dirt. You were my slave. Why did I turn on Ojisan like that? It was you.."_ Kai pushed open the door to the tailor's and strode in, deciding to find Takao's clothes first since he had on only what he was provided, which was not much.

"May I be of some help to you Sir?" A man who Kai implicated was the administrator of the shop stepped up beside him modestly as Kai examined some clothes on display.

He left the shop nearly a half-hour later with a few large bundles of clothes in his arms. Kai did not spend much on them. He wanted to be rid of the attire that was laced in Houou stitching on him. His next stop was the seamstress. He looked over the dresses with a blank stare. He did not know anything about what he was doing there. He was a fish out of water. The dressmaker quickly rushed to his aid, seeing the struggling teen. Explaining as patiently as he could—lying through his teeth— he told her that all their luggage had unfortunately been stolen by Houou renegades just the week before when they were attacked. The woman was instantly compassionate and out of sympathy for the Ladies who had lost all their clothes and possessions, gave Kai a discount of half-price on all his purchases.

"I can't believe she bought that lame excuse, it is true. I must be my ojisan's lineage," Kai muttered to himself as he left the shop completely laden down like a pack mule with packages and boxes. "If Michi or Hiromi say one word, I am going to throw them down a well."

He made his way back to the inn; Dranzer soared up the side of the inn and slipped into the boy's room. Kai struggled up the stairs of the inn with his purchases. He first stopped at the girls' room. Kicked on the room door (since he couldn't knock or open the door himself with his hands full), ardently hoping someone was in there to let him in.

"Who is it?" Hiromi's voice streamed distrustfully. Kai suppressed a shiver and growled out his name.

"It is Kai. Let me in."

"We did not barricade it, Kai." Mika replied.

"I would have opened it if I could already, _miss_," Kai ground out, emphasizing the 'miss'. "My hands are full."

"Oh! Well, you certainly have been busy," Mika declared as she swung the door open quickly, looking down at the armful of purchases. Kai's eyes were in shock. The girls were only dressed in their robes, and their hair was drenched to the scalp.

_"No hentai, Kai."_

Kai walked into the room, and Hiromi jumped off of the bed. She started to unload the things from Kai. Beo sat down at the edge of the bed, his eyes carefully laced onto the teen. Kai could feel a chill run down his spine.

"Geez, Kai. What the hell is all this stuff? Did you buy out the town or something?" jokingly asked Mika, shutting the door behind him. Kai's brow furrowed and he set down the remaining stuff with relief.

"No-o." He replied, drawing out the vowel in annoyance. "I bought all of us some extra clothes since we've all got practically nothing but what we rode out of town with." Kai selected the things he had purchased for him and Takao with a huff. "I… I hope those are to your liking." He nudged his head towards the gowns and the accessories. Hiromi was sifting through them, as was Mika.

"They are wonderful Kai," declared Hiromi. Kai nodded.

"We are leaving in the morning. It is now safer to travel in the day hours," declared Kai, heading for the door. "I see you have taken to the bathhouse. You needed it." Wait, what did he just say? If he wished he could take anything back, this would be it. He could see the flames dancing in the red faces of the girls in front of him. Beo stood up, letting out a low growl. Kai got out of there as quickly as he could, and rushed into his own room.

Takao looked at the older teen with a curious look. Kai was flustered, and slammed the door behind him.

"What troubles you sir?"

"I think I need to learn to chose a better wording, Takao," stated Kai.

"What did you say, My—err Kai?" Kai placed everything down on one of the beds, ignoring the question.

"I am going to the bathhouse," he declared. They left Dranzer in the room guarding their belongings and silently followed the other two teens outside to the men's bathing area – an outdoor hot spring. The place was empty since it _was_ the middle of the afternoon and Kai was rather indebted for it. It meant he wouldn't have to worry about other people and being…ugh…sociable.

Takao slipped out of his robes and slid into the hot water, and sat down with a sigh, relaxing, as he hadn't in years. Heading for the deepest part, he wanted to sit with the water up to his chin and be totally immersed in the soothing heat. "Oooooohhhh yeah. That's _so_ much better!" He practically moaned, leaning back against the rocks and closing his eyes with a happy little sigh.

Kai shrugged out of his robe and slid into the water where he immediately began scrubbing clean. "_I'll relax later,"_ he thought. "_For now I just want to stop smelling like sweat and horse."_

When he was done, he passed the stuff to Takao and sat back, letting the hot spring water seep into his sore muscles from the hard riding, relaxing as much as he ever allowed himself to.

"Kai?"

"Hn." (A/N: I couldn't resist).

"I was talking with Hiromi," stated Takao. "According to her, the night we escaped, Michi was shaken up. And Michi also told her that you betrayed your ojisan."

"I betrayed no one," snapped Kai, feeling his temper rising with the mentioning of his ojisan. "My ojisan has not been himself over the years. It is all this pointless war, and Boris' fault."

"The sorcerer?"

"The flesh. I have not been able to prove it, but I know he's been using some kind of black magic on him," declared Kai, growling with each new word. "Voltaire is nothing anymore than an empty capsule controlled by that bastard." Takao was silent, sitting back from Kai.

"Why did you save her?" asked Takao.

"I don't know, Takao," stated Kai. "All that I know is that I'm in her debt. I've wanted to be free from my ojisan. She gave me that reason to leave." Takao chuckled.

"Just don't let Michi know that!"

"Don't let her know what?"

"That you are in her debt. I have been around the real Michi, Kai," snickered Takao. "Once she knows she has the upper hand, she exploits whatever she can. The other female servants never favored her. How do you think she learned to clean your floors?" Kai laughed at the idea of someone using another to teach them how to clean a floor.

"So, are they going to stay with us?"

"Who?"

"Whom else have we been traveling with?"

"Dranzer and the ookami?"

"Don't tell me I have served under a prince who is that dense."

"…"

"Michi and Hiromi. Are we going to stay as a group?" asked Takao again.

"Michi knows the way to that sanctuary. She'll stay with us until we get there," declared Kai. "And then after that, they are able to do what they desire."

"Unless you are able to wield on of their hearts in your hand," smirked Takao. Kai snapped his head at Takao.

"I do not wish to hold the heart of an ookami. They are mangy and wild," declared Kai with a stern voice.

"Then why did you save one?" asked Takao. Kai's silence confirmed Takao's beliefs. "Ahh… I see, it is not you who has tamed the heart of a 'mangy' ookami. It appears to bet that your heart is captive." Kai rolled his eyes at Takao's accusations.

"That is rubbish."

"Well, Michi is deffinetly one of a kind. I have never met a woman who speaks her mind. Especially when her life is threaten," declared Takao, recalling their encounter with Boris and the army. Kai growled and got out of the water, putting his robe back on. He left Takao in the tub smirking.

The next morning, Kai woke up early, grumbling to himself. He had not received a well-rested night. Takao's consistent snoring drove the poor Dranzer out of their room and into the girls. The dark eyed bluenette wouldn't wake up, so Kai took it as his fate to get the girls up. He had already had packed all his and Takao's things the night before. All he had to do was wait for Takao to get up and get changed into his new clothes.

He lightly tapped on the door, and was ready to turn and leave, but the door creaked open.

"Kai? What is it?" There was Hiromi, yawning sleepily. Kai looked into the room and noticed Dranzer had curled up on the bed and was roosting. She gracefully raised her head and chirped at him. He gave her a look; she had left him alone with Takao and his night noises.

"It is time to go," he stated. "Where's Michi?"

"She said something about going to the market early this morning," replied Hiromi. "According to her, she still wanted to get a few things you didn't." Kai's brow furrowed, his lips all-tense in his anger. Hiromi put her hands up in defense. "There is nothing wrong with what you purchased. She is wearing one of the gowns you gave her. Oh, here is the clothing that she borrowed." Hiromi raced to the empty bed and came back. Kai took notice that the leather hide vest was missing. He stated nothing.

"Then get everything packed and meet Takao and myself outside. We'll go looking for her together and leave as soon as we find her," declared Kai leaving the room.

Twenty minutes later, the three of them met outside of the inn. Two stable boys brought out their well-rested horses, and loaded the bags onto the back of the saddles. Takao helped Hiromi up into the saddle with her dress on, and then settled behind her. Kai got on his own horse, Dranzer mounted on his shoulder. With a nudge of their heels, the group was off down the busy streets of the merchant village.

They felt like they were searching forever to find Mika, and their search was not fairing too well. Many of the merchants sent out their pawns, stopping the riders in the middle of the road, advertising their merchandise. Kai counted a total of ten salesmen in fifteen minutes stopping them. As they were passing a stable they could hear a recognizable voice arguing inside. It was accompanied by a barking. Kai and Takao quickly swung off their horses and ran inside, leaving Hiromi outside to herself and the two warrior horses.

"I have the money, now give him to me!" growled Mika jingling the little pouch in front of a portly man's face. She was dressed in a pale blue dress, which was actually comprised of a dress transformed into pant leggings and another that had a long slit up the middle to her waistline. Overtop of the dress was the leather vest, and a large boomerang thing taller than her was attached to her body by a strap of leather crossing her front. The stable owner stood defiantly in front of a muscular chestnut (reddish brown) stallion.

"I am not obliged to see you a horse," he snapped back. "Now fall into your place and leave quietly." Mika's temper rose off of the charts, and Beo next to her was growling at him.

_:: I can handle this, Beo.::_

_:: If you insist, Mika.::_

"Listen to my lips. Your place is to sell horses to the people. I am here to purchase one. That one behind you. Now fall into _your place_ and do _your job_, and sell me that steed-"

The man's temper rose and as Kai and Takao were entering they watched as he swung his hand, backhanding Mika across the face. The girl did not see it coming and the fist connected with her cheek, sending her flying back and onto the ground, landing on her side. Beo barked sharply, before launching himself at the man.__

Kai could feel his heart racing, temper rising, and his body pulsating. "HEY!" he shouted, running towards Mika. Beo bounced off of the man's belly, lowering himself to the ground bearing his teeth in the anger. Takao followed the crimson-eyed teen towards the ookami's side. Kai kneeled down next to her.

"You OK?" his voice was laced in concern. Mika looked up to him and nodded, blotting out the stinging feeling in her face.

"Yes." Kai held out his hand and helped her on to her feet. Takao came and put his hands around Mika's shoulders, pulling her back away from Kai for a second. Kai's eyes danced with the flames of his anger.

"How dare you strike down my woman!" he growled. Mika and Takao's eyes opened wide, but neither said a thing. The portly man immediately lowered himself to Kai, feeling a strange power pulsating off of the prince before him.

"I am sorry good sir," he quickly replied. "I was not aware she was-"

"She was what?" snarled Kai. "She was the wife of another?"

_"Whoa, where did that come from?"_ wondered Mika. Beo stalked over towards Mika, stopping at her side.

"Of course not. But she should know that a woman holds her tongue to a man-"

"She has the right to spit down upon you," snapped Kai. "As my wife, she is higher than you could possibly be. She is the Duchess of Maranchi, and the least you could do for me and my wife is show her some respect!" The man was groveling at the feet of Kai. Mika was having the hardest time holding in her laughter. Beo was loosening up with the act Kai was putting on.

"I am terribly sorry, my Lord," he groveled. "I wasn't aware she had a title. She is dawning a weapon I-"

"And she does not have the dignity to protect herself?"

"As I said, I am sorry."

"Dear, what was your reasoning for being in this stable?" questioned Kai lightly towards Mika. Oh, she deffinetly was going to play along with this game.

"My Lord, I was here to purchase a steed," Mika replied. "I offered him the price he had set on it, but he refused to sell him to me." Kai nodded and turned towards the stable man.

"The horse…"

"Yes, sir. I shall fetch his tack." The man rushed off and returned with the saddle, bridle, and blanket. With the horse tacked up, he handed the reins over towards Mika. "Here, my Lady." Mika smirked at him.

"Good sir."

"Now here's your money." Kai handed over the ten gold coins for the creature, and the group left the stable. Hiromi was shocked to see Mika walking out with a new horse. Kai quickly helped her mount, and then he and Takao settled on their own creatures. They rode off, leaving the man and his sale barn.

"Duchess of Maranchi?" questioned Mika in mockery. Kai glared at her, and Hiromi just gave a confused look. Takao leaned forward and whispered what happened in her ear.

"What, would you rather have me title you as my bitch?" questioned Kai. A low growl came from Beo, and Dranzer squeezed her talons lightly into his shoulder. Kai felt the pain and looked up at Dranzer, who was locked in a death glare.

Beo was at the heels of the horses as they were strolling down the street, which was packed full of merchants and customers. A few of the children strayed away from their mother's grip and rushed over towards Beo, wanting to pet the "oddly colored inu". The ookami growled at the children, sending them running back towards their mothers.

As soon as they were out of the village, Kai nudged his horse next to Mika's. "Why did you buy that?" He pointed out the weapon on Mika's back. She glanced back at it with the movement of her eyes, but then settled back in front of her.

"I felt it was not fair for myself to be a burden to you. I will protect myself," she declared.

"Like you did back in the stables?" asked Kai. "You wasted your money. We could have used that money to buy food in the next village, and another place to sleep." Mika rolled her eyes at Kai.

"There is plenty of food around you, Kai," stated Mika. "You just have to open your eyes to find it."

"And when did you become the expert?"

"You don't know me."

"True, I did not know you knew how to ride."

"You never asked." Kai hated to agree with what the younger girl had said. "It is not correct to assume anything, Kai," she continued. "It only shows a weakness."

"Are you considering me weak?" growled Kai. Mika smiled and winked at him.

"Are you assuming anything again?" Takao and Hiromi shook their heads at one another. This could never end.

* * *

I hope you liked it!!! I know I know (dodges rotten tomatoes from reviewers) I just love Sango's weapon... I had to have it!!!! HAHAHA! (cough cough) Well it doesn't belong to me!!! there!!!

_-padfootop_


	9. Fishing

**Disclaimer**: I do not own BB, just the OCs. Hiraikotsu is Sango's weapon... borrowing...

**Summary**: The war between two empires has gone on long enough. Now the Emperors pass down their grudge to their grandchildren. But what happens when they find themselves escaping their worlds, and finding love between one another? Pairings

**Key**:

"Talking"

"Thoughts"

_:: Communicating with Sacred Animals ::_

* * *

**Twilight**

**Chapter 9-** Fishing

* * *

Three days had passed since leaving that little merchant village far behind, Kai leading the way with Mika on her new mount just behind. She carefully patted his shoulder as she nudged him on. Beo walked beside the ookami girl, watching over her protectively. Behind them were Kai, Takao, Hiromi, and Dranzer on their respected mounts.

_:: How are you fairing, Mika?::_

_:: I'm fine, Beo. You don't have to worry about me.::_ Mika had already grown tiresome of everyone always worrying about her. She had tried to do her fair share when it came to work. Though, she didn't know much. It wasn't her fault she led a rather sheltered life. She never felt like she was pulling her own weight in this.

Silence was their friend about now. What was there to say between mortal enemies anyhow? Two knew it, while the other two were in the dark.

Kai's emotions continued to internally pull on him. He couldn't get Mika out of his head. And when he saw that man back in the stables strike at her with such a force, something inside of him burst aflame. A strange heat grew inside his body and his mind...

He couldn't explain it, but it was like someone or something was taking over him. He felt himself lose all his self-awareness. There was no black and white, no good and bad. What ever was inside him wanted out and wanted some sort of revenge. He could sense Takao next to him at the stables, but he did not know if he lose all his self-awareness. There was no black and white, no good and bad. What ever was inside him wanted out and wanted some sort of revenge. He could sense Takao next to him at the stables, but he did not know if he was friend or foe. All he could see was Mika on the floor and some stranger over powering her. It was more than he could endure.

What was even stranger, as he felt this inner flame, he also felt warmth around him. It was like he was more sensitive to the heat of the sun, like he could feel the fire of the nearby blacksmith, the cooks in the inn. He could feel it all, ever source of heat had tingled his senses, and it felt so natural, so unexplainable.

Suddenly a grumbling was heard between them. Kai halted his horse and turned around. Mika shrugged and they all looked over to see Takao's face blush and beckon in a sheepish smile.

"I guess I didn't eat enough prior," he smiled. Hiromi had to put her hand over her mouth to keep herself from laughing. Mika did the same as well. Takao turned a brilliant shade of red. Kai shook his side to side and let out a sigh.

"I guess we'd better eat then," suggested Mika with a grin. "Takao's stomach could probably alert the Houou army of our location."

Takao hopped off his horse and handed his reins over to Hiromi, who still rested on the animal's back. The dragon searched through his saddlebags and came out with some rope.

"And what are you doing with that?" questioned Kai, eying the dragon's hands. Beo picked up his head and cocked it to the side curiously.

"Pardon my abruptness, but I did have a life before the palace. I use to live in the Dragon Lands before the Empire crushed them. I would travel with my brother and hunt for our food," replied Takao.

_:: What in this world is he doing, Mika?::_

_::I think he is attempted to catch some sort of food with that rope,:: _inquired Mika, still curious at Takao's plan.

_:: Would you rather Dranzer and I hunt enough to feed you as well?::_

_:: That probably won't be necessary, Beo. I want to see what has he has planned.::_

"_This will be entertaining," _thought Kai as Takao departed from them.

_:: You have no faith in him, child?::_ Kai looked around with his eyes, wondering who was communicating with him. It was a feminine voice, so he looked over towards Mika and Hiromi, who gave him quizzical looks.

"You think he's OK?" whispered Mika, moving her mount over next to Hiromi's.

"He has been acting strange since the episode in the barn," declared Hiromi softly.

_:: Child.::_ There it was again, but the girls were whispering to one another. He felt Dranzer's claws squeeze his shoulder tighter as she was resting on his shoulder as a perch. Crimson eyes jazzed upon the firebird.

"_Dranzer?"_

_::Yes. I am sorry this comes to a shock to you, young Kai, but I could not communicate with you back in the Empire. That sorcerer, Boris, was too close at hand. He would have discovered my secret.::_

_::You talk?::_

:: More or less, little phoenix. Beo and I will go out and hunt. Just incase the little dragon does not fair well. It would be best if you set up camp for a bit. I sense no disturbances here.::

With that, Dranzer too to her wings and soared up into the lofting wind, weaving through the trees to find her own food. The white ookami ran off from them, on his own.

"We'd best set up camp here," parroted Kai, dismounting and leading his horse over to the nearest low branch. The girls followed and did as he did. Mika and Hiromi went in search of firewood as Kai made a clearing and unpacked the blankets and such from the horses.

With their arms filled with dead branches, twigs, and kindling, they made a pile to organize all the extra materials. Kai had gathered stones and set them in a circle where he placed some of the wood in. Hiromi attempted to lit the fire with the flint stone in their disposable, but the fire would not arise. Kai took the flint from her, and immediately the fire sparked, set ablaze. Hiromi looked at him, but Kai was just as confused.

Mika took the horses one by one to a stream near by so they could drink, while Hiromi and Kai were setting up their little makeshift tents. Mika sighed, she felt so useless, like she was the fifth wheel, no point or purpose there.

---

Takao came back a bit after Dranzer and Beo did, whose stomachs were filled. On his back was a rather large, rather dead, boar. They all looked at Takao and his catch, their mouths dropped dumbfounded. Takao smirked and dumped the creature on to the ground. Even Beo and Dranzer couldn't believe their own eyes.

"And you all showed doubt in me," he snickered, gazing over their faces. Everyone was filled by the time drowsiness and the cool night air hit him or her. Mika and Hiromi took over the first shift of sleeping, leaving the boys to attend to the fire. The each grabbed a blanket and headed into the tent. Beo curled up underneath Mika's head.

Takao leaned back against a tree trunk, leaving Kai at the fire, finding it rather fascinating. They way the flames danced drew him in. He couldn't figure it out, his enthrallment to the inferno. Dranzer's eyes never left her boy, watching him discovering things she had kept silent all these years....

---

Kai awoke in the darkness, the fire was out and no one was around. He was confused. Calling for Dranzer, he held his arm out for him. But she did not appear. He used his mind like before, but still she did not respond. Where was everyone? Kai stood up and walked around, the world seeming to toddle and title, swaying like the flames he had been drawn to by the campfire. He could sense something just ahead of him. It was calling to him, beckoning him to come forward.

He obeyed that command, and let his instincts and lust carry him forward. The calling was strong, powerful.

Making his way slowly through the woods, he noticed a red glare just ahead of him. Everything went black, and then he saw the woods ablaze.

Flame and fire consumed all. Destruction was clear and Kai couldn't help but like the heat emitted from this setting. He wanted more of the warmth, he lusted for it. A cry was released inside of the fire. It was not a human's voice; it was that of a familiar sound, ticking away in the back of his mind since he could remember.

"Welcome to your true nature, Kai," echoed a voice. "Your true self has awakened..." Crimson eyes glared from within the fire.

---

Kai jumped up from his spot on the ground. He was sweating and panting hard. It was a dream, he came to the conclusion as he looked around and heard the soft snorting of the horses just over yonder. It was a nightmare. His true nature? What was meant by that? Who was that voice anyway?

"You OK," asked Mika walking over and kneeling next to him, face to face. "You look like you had an awful dream."

"I guess you could say that," he stated, rubbing his morning face.

"You sure nothing is troubling you? The elders back home always said dreams were reflections of your deepest thoughts," she said, standing up. "Maybe you atalked to someone, you won't be plagued with such dreams..." Mika noticed Takao walking away from the camp and rushed over to him leaving Kai on the ground.

"Morning, Michi," stated Takao gathering a few things into his arms. "You fair well last night?"

"Yes," she stated, twiddling her thumbs behind her back, one of her nervous habits. "May I asked where you are going?"

"I am going to fish," declared Takao. "I noticed a stream last night. The same one you took the horses to for a refreshment."

"I was wondering if you could teach me..."

"To fish? Hunt?" asked Takao.

"Both," she whispered, trying to keep both hers and Takao's voices down. Her face turned red with embarrassment. "I...I was never taught." Takao smiled and nodded his head, motioned for her to follow him.

"Sure, come with me!" Kai heard this and smirked, forgetting about his dream and followed them, wanting to witness this act.

---

Hiromi and the two sacred animals followed the trio to the stream, Hiromi claiming she wanted to learn as well while Kai never declared his motives. Mika's faced continued to grow more and more red with each passing second. She couldn't believe either would want to watch Mika make a fool of herself. Takao led them over to the little stream, and stopped just before the bank.

"Here," he said, dumping the rope onto the ground. "There are a few ways I was taught to fish, but seeing as we do not have netting or spears, I'll teach you the more primitive style." Kai held in a laugh. Takao looked up at the Prince as he took off his foot ware and rolled dup his pant leggings and sleeves.

"_This will be _very_ interesting,"_ thought Kai.

Mika followed Takao and barefoot, and she removed her cloak. She rolled up her leggings and sleeves and followed Takao into wading into the water. Hiromi sat at the edge of the water to watch, Beo at her side, just as interested in his mistresses' actions. Kai climbed up one tree that had a sturdy limb reaching over the water. He sat up there, gazing down, Dranzer rested right next to him.

"First of all," started Takao, making his way halfway into the stream, which was halfway up his calves at water level. "You want o be aware of what you grab. You don't want to pick up a water snake!" Mika stood next to him and eyed the dragon.

"Grab? Water snake?"

"Precisely! Now, you have to slowly lower your hands and arms into the water so not to frighten the fish." Takao did as he was saying and Mika followed his example. A few fish scattered around her intruding fingers. Kai watched this was much utterly amusing scene. Mika looked like a fish out of water.

"Next, you need patients and hand-eye coordination," declared Takao. "You know how to use your Hiraikotsu?" Mika nodded. "You need hand-eye coordination then too. Same here-"

"You want me to imagine I'm going to slay a fish with my Hiraikotsu?" interrupted Mika. Kai let out a chuckle, which both Mika and Takao took to ignore.

"Um. Not really, but anyway, when one gets close...in...your...rage...HA!" Takao flung a fish out of the water, landing behind the shrieking Hiromi. The fish flopped around and around on the floor. "Now, you try." Mika nodded and looked back in the water. One took a bit to get in her "range".

"HA...ah!" Mika flung her arms and only splashed the water, spraying it in Hiromi's direction, who was retreating immediately along with Beo. She lost her balance and fell into the water on her butt with a splash, sparing a laughing Takao. Kai and Hiromi broke into laughter as well, while Mika only huffed and stood up, setting herself again for attempt number two.

"This time, secure yourself by standing with a bracing leg," explained Takao helping her fix her feet. Kai couldn't help but feel a twinge of jealousy filling him. That burning flame inside started to flicker inside of Kai, but he ignored it. "It needs to get closer, Michi. Try again."

Mika did. And again, and again, and again. Each time she failed, but always came back for another try. She wasn't going to give up, but she was also providing some comical relief for the group. Takao ended up soaking wet from all the splashing Mika directed. She too herself was drenched, but unable to give up. Finally she flung a fish out of the water, it landing on the ground and tried to flop back into the water, but Beo put his paw on it, and flipped it farther onto the land.

"I did it!" she chanted, feeling the sigh of relief of her frustration.

"It did take the lady long enough," declared Kai. Mika turned her head up towards him and put her hands on her hips.

"If you think I took too long, I challenge you to do the same. Come down here and catch ONE fish," she stated. Kai shook her away. "Oh, I see, the Prince is _scared_ that I will prove him wrong. Well if you want it like that..." Kai swung down from the limb after sending his shoes flying over towards the land, and rolling up his pants. Kai landed in a soft splash in the water, and rolled up his own sleeves.

"Well, 'Duchess of Maranchi'," he stated, emphasizing his words. Kai leaned forward and waited for a fish to come close. "There!" He swung his cupped hands under the fish, but the creature got away, and Kai threw water at Hiromi, who protested and moved once again.

"Not so easy is it, _my Lord_," she snickered. Kai growled. He wasn't going to be shown up by this ookami. Kai attempted again, but not success. Mika laughed at him, watching Kai almost fall flat on his face into the water.

"What's so funny?" he questioned. "You are more water logged than I am!" Mika wrinkled her nose at him.

"But I thought you were going to prove me wrong, good Sir," she laughed. Kai growled.

"I'll show you..." Kai spun and flung water directly at Mika, who shrieked and tried to shield herself with her arms.

"Why you!" She leaned down to splash Kai, but caught a mouthful of water herself. Kai stood up laughing at the drenched ookami, but soon found himself attacked with an onslaught of splashed from Mika. Takao rushed around them and was laughing. He made his way out of the water to gather up the few fish they had caught. Kai and Mika continued their water fight with each other, Mika laughing he whole entire time.

"Would you mind helping me cook these fish, as it appears those two are rather occupied," asked Takao to Hiromi, pointing out Kai and Mika. Hiromi nodded her head, wringing out her dress from the water that seemed to be attracted to her. Beo too was soaked as he had been right where the water always landed. The ookami shook the excess water off of his fur. "You can come too if you wish to, Beo." The ookami barked lightly and started off back towards the camp.

"I see his mind is made up," laughed Hiromi, watching her kami run off. "I guess I would have to accompany you as well. I prefer to stay dry." Takao and Hiromi left, not bothering to call out to the two in the stream. Dranzer stayed on her perch above the two, ruffling her feathers as stray water jumped up and hit her. She squawked in annoyance at the two, who didn't notice her cry or the departure of the trio.

They continued to hit each other with the water, finding different styles to maneuver the water. Mika skimmed the top of the water while Kai just kicked some at her. Mika was laughing so hard her stomach hurt, while Kai continued to splash her. She held her hands up, halting Kai's attack.

"This is a change of scene," she laughed, catching her breath. Kai stood up straight and raised his brow at her in curiosity.

"'Change of scene'?"

Mika nodded. "Ever since the day I met you, you were always stoic," she declared. "And even in all this tension with your army on our trail, you are acting like a giddy child!" Kai smirked and walked over towards the ookami, splashing in the water.

"A 'giddy child'? I'll show you a 'giddy child'!" Mika squeaked and spun on her heel in the mud; she ran down the stream as fast as she could in the mud and water. Kai was right on back. "You're not getting away that easy calling me that!"

Kai reached out and snagged her wrist in his hand. Pulling her to a stop, Mika spun around to look into his crimson eyes. She pulled her arm up to her face, pulling Kai's hand with her. But as she spun, Mika lost her balance and her feet slipped from under her, causing her to fall backwards into the water. Kai didn't get a chance to release her wrist and he was pulled down as well.

Mika landed on her back, spraying the water away from her. Kai managed to stop himself from crushing onto her. He stood on all fours on top of Mika, his hands on either side of her head. The ookami let out a chorus of laughter, raising her head from he water and mud. Her body was submerged and her backside buried in the mud. Her laughter was mellifluous as Kai couldn't help but join her.

Mika opened her eyes and looked into the crimson eyes of the Prince. She noticed how they softened as they were locked into her gray eyes. They were stuck into each other's calm glance. A smile appeared on Kai's slightly dirty face from the mud dots caused by the fall. Mika raised her hand and whipped away the mud covering his blue-shark-finned cheeks.

Kai watched as Mika's hand move towards his face. He pulled away slightly, but when she touched his skin, the tension in his body subsided instantaneously. Mika ride him of the mud, but continued to keep her hand attached to his face.

"You have a nice smile," she stated. "You should try and smile more often."

They couldn't let go of each other's eyes, and Kai felt himself lowering his head towards her head, parting his lips. Mika watched as Kai came closer, and closed her eyes, her lips trembling slightly. Her stomach muscles tightened as her body became ridged. His lips connected with hers, lightly brushing over Mika's until he pressed harder.

His tongue slid along her bottom lip and Mika opened her mouth willingly. Kai slipped his tongue into her mouth, stroking her tongue with his and then exploring the rest of her cavern. Mika started to battle with him a bit for her chance at dominance, but the stubborn phoenix had none of it as he feverishly kissed her. Mika gave up and kissed him back with as much passion as he poured into this kiss.

Their air had run out, and so they pulled away slightly, panting into each other. Their noses were touching lightly as Mika stroked her hand through Kai's wild, light blue bangs, pushing them out of his face. Kai lowered his head back down, and started to plant light butterfly kisses on the corners of her lips. Then he traced her jaw line with light kisses.

"Michi..." he mumbled in-between his kisses. Mika's eyes shot open wide, and tears started to flood her eyes. It was a lie, everything was a lie. Mika couldn't stand it anymore. It was wrong. She didn't want to hurt him. She had to stop this before anything became of it.

Mika slid from under him, as Kai leaned forwards for another kiss; he felt nothing beneath him. Losing his balance, Kai face planted into the water and into the mud. Mika heard the splash and turned to see the Imperial Prince jerk out of the water, and scramble for air. She winced, and Dranzer ruffled her feathers.

Kai gasped for air and wiped away some of the mud with his hand. Now able to see, he looked around and noticed the bushes shake and stir. Mika was nowhere to be seen. Panting lightly, Kai waded out of the stream utterly confused. Dranzer swooped down and landed on his shoulder.

_:: I don't understand, Dranzer. What happened? What went wrong? Did I do something?::_ Dranzer nudged the Prince's cheek.

:: You did nothing, child. Give her time, little one. She has her reasons for acting in her manner. Just as you have your own motives. Let her have some time. She will reveal all she will care to give to you.::

Kai sighed and walked off back towards the camp, recalling what had happened in the stream.

---

Back at the camp site, Takao had speared the fish with long stick and was cooking the food over an open fire. Hiromi was searching through one of the saddlebags, and Beo was lying next to the fire, his eyes narrow and set onto the approaching Kai.

_::What has that creature done to my child?::_

_::Nothing she didn't commit to, Beo. Don't be so rash,::_ scolded Dranzer to the white ookami. Beo looked away, but his inner expression never changed. Takao looked up from the fire.

"I see you had an entertaining time, Sir," smirked Takao, looking at the drenched and muddy Prince.

"You can clean up when Mi-Michi and I return," declared Hiromi. "We don't want either of you to catch a cold." Hiromi walked off with clothing in her arms and hair solution in her hand. Kai sighed and sat down next to Takao, Dranzer flying up and over to Beo, landing on his shoulders.

"So what happened between you two?" asked Takao checking on the food. Kai ran his hand through his muddy hair. "Michi came back rather upset."


	10. Burn

**Disclaimer**: I do not own BB, just the OCs.

**Warning:** Lemon…

**Summary**: The war between two empires has gone on long enough. Now the Emperors pass down their grudge to their grandchildren. But what happens when they find themselves escaping their worlds, and finding love between one another? Pairings

**Key**:

"Talking"

"Thoughts"

_:: Communicating with Sacred Animals ::_

* * *

_Chapter 10_

_Burn_

* * *

Over the next few days, the groups had to stay on the low key. They had run into another village they day after Mika and Kai's "encounter" in the water. It was a rich village, and unlike the commonness of merchants running around Poseic, this one had scattered salesmen, not many were there.

But they had bigger problems. First of all there was word that the Houou Emperor's army was planning on moving into the Poseic territory. Rumors were that they were after a group of renegades that held great favor in the Houou Emperor's eyes. Rumors also reported a reward for the capture of anyone of Houou lineage. It was easy to find a true Houou through their eyes and tattoo. Crimson eyes marked nobility and Kai was cursed with his eyes and scarred with the tattoo of a phoenix across his upper back with the wing tips spreading over his shoulders.

They had to be very careful of Kai's appearance. Drowning him in a hooded cloak, they were able to pass him off as an ill traveler with Takao taking over the Imperial Prince's reins. Normally Kai would have beckoned to go around the village, but the quickest route was to go straight through this town.

Night had dawned upon them quicker than they would have liked, and the group was forced to take refuge in the cheapest inn with the money Takao had haggled for with the precious boar tusks and hide he retained. Upon arrival in the inn, the owner's son had taken a liking to Hiromi. Several times during the night both Mika and Hiromi could swear the door would open and shut.

When the morning arrived, they awoke to the sight of the son stroking Hiromi's hair. The brunette woke in a fright and choked on a scream. Mika rushed over and tackled the son away from her friend, very unlady-like. They had landed in a clutter and crashed on the ground. Both Kai and Takao, whose room was adjacent to the girls', were awaken by the clatter and rushed over to see a deathly frightened Hiromi clutching her blanket with white knuckles up to her chin. And there was Mika on the floor, wrestling with the son, who was stronger than her. Kai and Takao were furious and Dranzer came to the windowsill. Her eyes lit up in a red glare. Beo came up behind the boys and was ready to launch himself at the son of the owner of the inn, but Kai was quicker. He rushed over and threw the son into the wall off of Mika. The girl looked at him in shock, but Kai's rage only continued to grow.

"You! You're a Houou noble! Your eyes tell all!" cried the man, pointing at Kai, and staring into the crimson eyes.

"Yes, let your hatred consume you, Kai…Burn, let it burn…"

That voice in the back of Kai's head was louder than he ever was before; Kai could feel the fire inside of him burn, that flame he felt in the stables rise again. Mika could have sworn that she saw Kai's eyes illuminate a red glow. But her attention was quickly drawn away from Kai's eyes when the little candle on the dresser by the window suddenly flared up and was set ablaze. The window curtains resting just above quickly caught on fire and the wooden room was following in suit. The son ran out of the room, crying fire up and down the building. The staff started to bang on the closed doors of customers.

Kai quickly pulled Mika up and into his arms, cradling her bridal-style. Takao rushed over to the frozen Hiromi and grabbed her in the same fashion. They were able to savage one pair of the girls' cloth and rushed into their room, girls in arm, and got one set of clothing for them as well. Beo was on their heels and the place was a mad house with everyone left and right panicking. Kai and Mika got separated from Takao and Hiromi. But they continued down the stairs and out of the burning building. Luckily for them, the stable was set up across the road, away from the blazing building. Kai rushed Mika over there, with Beo and Dranzer appearing as well. Quickly saddling the three horses, they continued to hear the cries of the people calling for water. A few minutes later, Takao appeared with a clutching Hiromi. Settling her in the saddle, Takao, Mika, and Kai swung into their saddles and ran their horses out of the barn through the back entrance.

The entire village was trying to extinguish the fire, so it was rather easy for the four to escape unnoticed. They rode their horses hard for a few hours back into the woods, until they felt they were at a safe enough distance. And only then did Kai bring them all to a walk. Dranzer rested calmly on Kai's shoulder and Beo took his place aside of Mika.

_:: Dranzer, what happened back there?::_ asked Kai, looking over to his avian guardian. The phoenix looked down to her boy and nudged his cheek before glancing down to Beo. The wolf shook his head. The red fire bird looked back to Kai.

_:: I don't know, child…::_ Dranzer looked up to the sky for a second, unable to tell him face to face, when she knew she was lying.

_:: So that wasn't your doing?::_

_:: No, Kai. It wasn't me…::_

---

Every so often, over the next three days, the group had to hide deep in the brush and treetops of the woods. A few civilians passed by looking for that "red eyed Houou youkai". During those days, Mika avoided Kai as much as she possibly could, and Hiromi finally snapped out of that trance she had been in. No one spoke about what had happened. They had no explanation for the fire, but Beo and Dranzer did, but they remained silent upon agreement. Of they did not brood upon that reason, it would die off and Kai would not be consumed… or at least they hoped so.

It was about a week of eating fish and hare until they had one restful night. Dranzer had scouted the area and they did not detect the citizens anymore. The fire was crackling as they all sat around it, finishing up their meal. Kai kept glancing between the fire and also Mika. He was drawn to both. Both by amazement, both by love, both by guilt. Mika had not said a word to Kai since the incident in the river, which he still wasn't understanding of the reason for Mika's unexplained disappearance. Was he that revolting? Did she despise him _that _much?

Mika sat quietly, staring at her half-eaten fish in her hands. Lost in her own thoughts, she could feel Kai's eyes gazing upon her. Mika lost her appetite as she felt her stomach flipping inside of her. She tightened her stomach muscles hoping to control her gut. Mika fully knew why her stomach was doing this to her. It was because of Kai, she had fallen for him, for her mortal enemy, the one who was going to take the throne of the Empire whose goal was to destroy her lands. It made her feel even sicker inside.

_"I can't do this. Live these lies anymore than I have. I am not 'Michi', I'm sick of leading him astray like this. This is going to devour me if I don't put a stop to it. I fear I might actually turn into this 'Michi' and forget whom my real identity is. I am Mika, the heir to the Ookamikei throne. As his is to the Enpaiahouou."_ Mika glanced over to Kai for a brief second, but quickly contracted back into herself, only to gain a troubled-some look from Beo.

_::Something ailing you, Isshi?::_ The ookami walked over next to his child and sat down next to her, resting his regal head on her lap, crimson eyes gazing over her protectively. Mika couldn't look down at him and continued to stare at her food.

_:: I don't know how much more I can take lying to them.::_

_::The truth is best.::_ Beo tried to reassure Mika. She had seemed so lost the passed few days, since the time Mika wanted to hunt. She would not reveal much to him, and it worried the sacred ookami that his child could not converse with him.

_::But if he knew, I fear he would leave me—us. He might leave us…::_ Beo knew immediately that it had to do with the Houou Prince. He moved his eyes over to the Prince, not letting his head move, and received a glare from Dranzer, before he looked back over to Mika.

_:: Mika, the boy has his own monsters he has to deal with.::_ It pained him he had to keep secret from her what he knew. He was not one to enjoy the lies and deceits he felt he was being forced into.

_:: So then I should not add more to his platter.::_

_::I have no liking for the Houou heir, but you can't worry yourself over it. Tell him if it will ease you…::_

_:: I… I don't know, Beo. I think … I think I love him…::_

"You OK, Michi?" asked Kai. Mika looked up and saw Kai looking at her dead in the eye. She felt her own eyes begin to well up with her own tears. Her hands started to tremble as her emotions continued to pour. _"Michi.."_

With that, Mika stood up, dropping her fish to the ground. She turned on her heels and ran deeper into the woods. Beo and Kai stood up, and both Takao and Hiromi looked over at the retreating figure. Kai took off after her before Beo got the chance to follow in behind his girl. Beo was ready to race after them, but Dranzer was quicker and blocked the white ookami with herself.

_:: Let me through, Dranzer.::_ The firebird settled on a fallen log just in front of the white ookami. Beo glared down at Dranzer, his crescent moon marking lighting a red glow as he felt his anger rising.

_::Let them work this out on their own.::_ Dranzer flapped her wings at him, encouraging to stay still, but the Sacred ookami was stirred, and he was not one to have a good temper once he was worked up. Dranzer knew this, and knew she would have to keep him still.

_::I won't let her be hurt--::_ Beo felt his protectiveness over the Ookamikei princess rise and grow within him. He knew Dranzer felt the same for her sadistic child. The old ookami wanted his girl far from him.

_:: And she won't be. Haven't you noticed that every time Mika was in trouble, Kai's true nature started to protect her.::_ Dranzer felt herself conversing with a brick wall. As knowledgeable as Beo was, the great ookami was not one to reason with when the safety of one of his people was jeopardized. And in Dranzer's case, she only felt that bond to Kai, as the rest of the Empire was being corrupted away from her, and into the power of Boris.

_::And consume him. That last time was too dangerous, Dranzer. I won't risk her.::_ Beo knew fully well of Kai's capabilities even if the Imperial prince did not know of them himself. Dranzer flew over and landed on Beo's back, careful with her talons and claws on his spinal cord. Sacred he was, but his form was mortal, and faced the same threat as did to any regular ookami.

_:: Maybe the key to controlling his nature lies in your child. Maybe Kai could find an inner peace with her.::_ She nudged him lightly with her head, hoping to reason with him some more.

_::If I sense any trouble…::_ Beo eyed her, his crescent moon lighting up once more, this time a light blue glow, and Dranzer knew that he was calming down. Good. The old ookami would only cause more confusion for the children, and Dranzer feeling like the motherly figure had to keep that fact in mind.

_:: Have faith, Beo.::_

_::And you're sure he has no recognition of who he is?::_ Beo knew not much of Kai's past or his upraising, unlike Dranzer who had been with the boy since birth, since the time when Kai's father courted his mother. She had been through all, knew all, was silenced from all by Boris.

::Thanks to Boris, Kai has not learned the truth about his father… but he is discovering it himself each and every new day…::

---

"Michi! Wait up!" Kai rushed after the running girl, watching her weave through the trees and brush. Mika glanced back at watched as Kai was actually following her, which only caused her tears to reign even harder than before. He was making this much harder on her.

"Go away, Kai." She couldn't love him, she couldn't be with him. Once he found out she was Ookamikei princess, who knew how he was going to react, and if they had a stronger bond, then the result could have been even worse.

"I'm not going to, something's wrong." A root had caught Mika by surprise as her foot caught onto it and sent her flying to the ground, tumbling a few feet before halting on her side. "You OK?" Kai reached out to help Mika up, but the girl pushed him aside, resisting the urge to take his hand. She stood on her own and felt defiant. She couldn't give into him, she couldn't give into her desires. "Listen, I don't understand what happened back at the river…"

"Kai…" Mika turned her back on him, clutching her hands tightly together, feeling the tears welling once more again in her swollen eyes.

"You disappeared. Tell me, how did I harm you?" Mika turned back to him, and shook her head. No, he had it all wrong. There was nothing wrong with Kai, he was wonderful, and he made her feel whole. But it was forbidden. They were forbidden to be together.

"It wasn't you. It's me…"

"I've never felt the same around anyone like you. I grew up without the knowledge of affection. My mother died in childbirth with me, and my father was murdered by the ookami Emperor before I was born. I did something to offend you, tell me. I'm… I'm not good at this." Mika closed her eyes and looked away from him, tears spilling out the sides.

"And so you think _I _know?"

"I did not say that, Michi-"

"SHUT UP!" she cried feeling herself break down a bit. "Don't… don't… Oh I don't know what to do." Her words filtered out of her mouth along with the stifled gasps of cries. She fell down onto her knees, clutching her head. Kai immediately followed her and held onto her shoulders.

"What's wrong?" Mika spun and started to cry heavily into his tunic, grasping the cloth in her hands as she was bawling.

"I…can't…do…this…I…can't…fall…" Kai wrapped his arms around her tightly, feeling the heat that her body was emitting and loving the absorption of it, but he had to deny those feelings.

"What can't you do?" Mika pulled her head out of his chest, her face bright red from the crying and her eyes filled with tears. Her lip shook as she tried to calm herself.

"I can't…I can't stop my self from falling for you," she replied. Kai's eyes widened at first at the thought, but then softened. So her feelings reciprocated with his own. Oh how he longed to hear those words from her. She felt the same as he had in the water, and now, he had her again in his arms. Kai leaned forward and captured her lips in his own. Mika closed her eyes and returned the same passion in the kiss back to him.

Her lips parted slightly under Kai's. Kai took advantage of this invitation and acceptance offered, sliding the fingers of one hand through her hair to cup the back of her head while Kai deepened their kiss by flicking his tongue over that full bottom lip and then plundering Mika's mouth when she let out a shuddering sigh of pleasure. Mika's fingers dug into the material of Kai's tunic and shirt, gripping and releasing rhythmically in time with the thrust and withdraw of Kai's tongue against her. Eventually they began to run out of breath and had to break apart, panting. Kai let his chin respite on Mika's head a moment. Mika panted hard and squeezed her eyes shut tightly.

"Do you feel the same?" asked Mika. Kai's eyes lowered down and he removed his head from hers, gently stroking the rouge pieces of hair that found their way onto her beautiful face.

"Do I what?" he asked her huskily. Mika cocked her one brow at him and pulled away slightly, but Kai had her in his grasp.

"Do you love me?" she asked. "For I don't want to go any farther if this is only going to be one-sided." Kai looked down at her and placed little kisses along her jaw line. She moaned lightly at his touch and as he blew little air on her sensitive skin. Kai pulled back and rested his forehead onto her.

"Does that answer you?" Mika smiled, but then it turned into a smirk. She pushed herself away from him a little bit and sat back away from him.

"Your hormones talked to me, Prince," she stated. Kai looked down at his hands and moved closer to her.

"It is hard for me to express myself," he said. "I told you. I prefer to let my actions speak for me…" Kai moved in for another breathless kiss, taking Mika with him. She was so intoxicating and Mika felt the same about Kai. She could feel her heat liven and her stomach rolling. She felt herself in bliss with him. Kai could feel his arousal start to ache as he started to push her onto her back. Mika felt herself lower herself under his pressure, feeling herself giving into him entirely. They stopped their kiss, and just looked at each other, their faces both mellow, both anticipating what was coming next.

Kai's breathing sounded loudly in Mika's delicate wolf-like ears as his mouth gently closed onto her neck. Goosebumps rose on Mika's milky skin in response to this. A moan of longing clawed up Mika's throat as Kai sunk his teeth into her shoulder. Her gray eyes glazed over as they gazed unseeingly into the dark sky. Her hands dug without a thought into his clothing, pulling him closer to her heat. Fire lit into them both, causing coalescent shivers to race down their spines—and a need that wouldn't be satisfied slowly, only with the racing of hearts and souls.

He could smell her fragrance, her beautiful arousal was so easy to depict from all the other scents that lay with them on the forest floor. She was so wet for him...his hands journeyed down her body to the very core of her body to test her readiness. His fingers dipped slowly into her hot pussy, and a gasp flew from her lips as her hips bucked up eager for the release only he could give her. She was mindless in all senses of the word, mindless except for the creature above her pleasuring. Mika slowly opened her dazed eyes only to gasp as she felt him removing her clothing along with his own. She couldn't help but gaze over each of his finely defined muscle on his chest and arms. He'd removed his tempered fingers from her entrance, and without a notice had cleared away not only her clothing but also his own.

Mika's hands unconsciously slide down their bodies to grasp the hard organ throbbing between their bodies. Kai felt himself grow even larger at her bold yet provocative touch.

"Oh Kami-sama, please, Kai…" She didn't really apprehend what she was begging for, but she felt like she was going to die without it. Kai understood completely, and his perfectly toned body was trembling to fulfill her needs and his own. Unable to deny either of their needs, he plunged into her. He broke through her virginal barrier causing her to cry out in pain, her eyes shut tight as tears escaped the corner of her eyes. The pain was unexpected. She felt invaded as he filled her up to the brim, hard and unwelcoming. Kai remained motionless, hovering between bliss at being swallowed inside, softness encircling hardness. The pain quickly fled away and Mika could feel the pleasure rise up and overpass the hurt from a moment before. Her long milky legs wrapped gingerly around his waist and her fingernails trailed to his tender lips, tracing them gently and then gliding down to his chest, urging him gently to continue.

Slowly with infinite tenderness Kai withdrew from her, his face contorted with pleasure and pain, his back shivering underneath the pads of her delicate fingers. Then he slowly he re-entered his big aching manhood, igniting Mika's passion. Soon they were both lost to the sensations of their bodies, as they continued. Kai could feel the heat from in her, it was erotic, burning inside him. He needed that fire, that flame, that heat. He could feel that creature inside him rise up, wanting more. After hours it seemed, Kai's speed increased his need to release building up in him –almost unbearable. Each thrust caused the lovers to moan in longing. Mika couldn't hold back any longer, and with a loud moan felt herself release and her body become languorous. Kai fell after her, feeling Mika's soft wetness clench around his hard dick, his essence flowing into her.

Silence fell over the forest. Kai's crimson eyes gazed dreamily down into Mika's, before pulling out of her. Lying himself down beside her, he rested one arm out for her to rest upon. Their sweat-glistened bodies touched, when Mika rolled up close to her. She tiredly rested her head over his muscular chest and felt the warmth of his chest, feeling the rising and falling of each breath. Mika felt so peaceful and content with her head cushioned on his finely toned chest. He continued with his other hand to stroke through her long hair, finding himself tired and also content with Mika finally beside him. He could hear the soft sounds of Mika's sleep, he closed his eyes in a grin and he lifted his head to kiss the back of her head. After a while sleep overcame him, low snores emitted from his deep in his chest.

---

Not much longer, Beo had enough waiting for them, and managed to escape Dranzer's watch to find his child and Dranzer's. The phoenix watched the ancient wolf go and Takao opened one of his sleeping eyes to see the blur of white rush out of the campsite. He looked over and saw the two blankets set out for Mika and Kai were still empty, only Hiromi was sleeping soundly next to him, really next to him. She had her head buried in the crook of her arm, still having nightmares about the man waking her up, stroking not only her hair, but also her body. He smiled at her and planted a light kiss on her forehead, before returning to watch for the ookami to return.

It took Beo some sniffing out to find his child. His nose had been clattered with strange aromas in the air, and he had to decipher what was what. But has he dawned upon Mika's scent; he noticed a lingering mixed in her scent. Rushing forward, he went through a bush, and looked out the other side to see his Isshi in the arms of Dranzer's child. Both were naked, and Beo could feel his temper rising inside of him, until he could hear Mika's dreams in his mind.

She must have mixed them in with her connection to him accidentally. And what he heard eased him. She had found her mate, and who was Beo to tear apart his girl. Instead, he turned and rushed back to the campsite and grabbed the two blankets in his mouth, awaking Dranzer. The phoenix looked down at the wolf, curiously. He rushed off once again to where he had found the two sleeping peacefully in each other's arms.

Gently placing the two blankets on them, he worked with ease as to not wake their slumber. Satisfied he had done what he could, he walked off a few paces and lowered himself to the ground, and settled into a light sleep, just in case and of his senses told him of any danger that might hurt his child and her mate…

* * *

And now things are really going to heat up!!! hahahaa -.- OK, so I guess only I get my pun... "heat up" the chapter was called "burn". yeah... o.O.... Um... yeah... Until next time...

_lil phoenix_


	11. Reconciliation

**Disclaimer**: I do not own BB, just the OCs.

**A/N:**The Ookamikei talk in Italian... Dragons talk in Dutch... if there are spelling mistakes... >> sorry... I proof read... but I miss cause I know in my mind what I'm trying to say....

**Summary**: The war between two empires has gone on long enough. Now the Emperors pass down their grudge to their grandchildren. But what happens when they find themselves escaping their worlds, and finding love between one another?

**Key**:

"Talking"

_"Thoughts"_

_:: Communicating with Sacred Animals ::_

* * *

Chapter 11

Reconciliation

* * *

Dawn cracked upon the heavily wooded section of Poseic. The light crept through the dense branches and leaves, sprinkling across the emerald carpet and over the peacefully resting mates. They had remained still through the lingering night in each other's arms, Kai holding onto his woman tightly and securely. Mika's hair lay scattered upon their bodies, lightly blanketing them. Her hair was growing and was quarter of the way to where it was when Tala captured her and Hiromi. Mika was fast asleep, oblivious to the calling of the spring sun. 

Kai cracked one eye open as he felt the warmth of the sun absorb into his body. Strange enough both Mika and he were covered by two blankets. He became suspicious of either Hiromi or Takao knowing of his and Mika's night festivity. But no, the faint traces of heat emitted from the blankets were not those of either human.

He could feel Mika stir upon him and shift around a bit, until she raised her head and looked at Kai, showing just the same confusion that he currently felt. Kai pushed himself up to lean against a tree trunk and Mika proceeded to lie back on him with a content smile. Kai's hand returned to start stroking Mika's burgundy hair absentmindedly.

"It really happened," she finally managed to say after a few more minutes of silence. Kai's fondling with her hair never missed a beat as he closed his eyes, remembering the bliss of it all. He leaned his head forward to plant a kiss on the top of Mika's head. "So, now what?" Kai sighed. "We can't tell Hiromi or Takao… can we?"

"If they hadn't figured it out already…" declared Kai letting his voice drift off. "We have been out all night long…"

"And where do we stand, Kai?" asked Mika. "Does this make us mates? Lovers?" Kai could sense the slight tremble in her voice. She was nervous, no doubt about it.

"I don't know, but all I do know is that I want to be with you. You're a toxin," he replied with a smile, holding her tighter in his grip. Mika turned her head up to him, revealing her happiness.

"How are we going to reveal this to them?" Mika sat upon her own, wrapping her body in one blanket. "Them" being both Takao and Hiromi and Dranzer and Beo. Mika didn't want to know what Beo thought of her, knowing that the ookami wasn't too peachy when it came to Kai.

"Time, beloved. We will have time," said Kai. "We will need to figure this out ourselves more before we formally reveal anything to either of them."

"I agree," she whispered back. "Kai, where are we going to go? I'm sure Poseic won't be safe forever…" Kai frowned remember the war his grandfather and the Ookamikei Emperor were waging.

"We'll figure that out too," he said, claiming her lips his once again. Mika moaned into the kiss until they heard a branch snap. Both turned to see the agile white ookami staring at them with a quizzical look on his face. Mika could feel her face flush like there was no tomorrow. She awaited a scolding from him, but instead, the sacred ookami turned and talked off, revealing a piles of fruits and berries on the ground. Kai and Mika looked over to each other, and Mika smiled at the offering of her sacred guardian.

After filling themselves with the food Beo had brought them, the two lovers clothed themselves and pulled the grass and leaves from each other's hair. Once they felt they looked respectably, Mika gathered the blankets and walked back to the campsite, handing in hand until they came within sight of their two friends.

Takao and Hiromi were cleaning up the area, trying to make it like no one had ever spent the night. With Dranzer's help they had been able to deal with the soot and remains of the fire and ashes. All four turned when they heard the russel of the bushes, revealing Kai and Mika.

"And _now_ you two decide to come back…once we were done cleaning up!" exclaimed Hiromi. Mika blushed and bent down to help Hiromi with the last few bits and pieces left of the campsite.

"So, I guess you to worked out whatever barrier was between you?" asked Takao. Kai looked at him. Had he figured it out? No, there was no suggestion of that in the Dragon's voice.

"Yes." With the campsite cleaned up, Mika swung her Hiraikotsu over her back and with Kai's help, mounted upon her horse. Hiromi had wanted to ride with Mika, so she was helped into the saddle and rested comfortably in front of the rugged princess. Kai and Takao were soon on their horses as well, leading the way with the phoenix and ookami close at hand.

"Principessa. (_Princess)_" said Hiromi meekly, speaking in their natural language. Mika recognized it right away and looked down to Hiromi.

"SàHiromi. (_Yes Hiromi)_"

"Perché lei ha corso ieri sera?(_Why did you run last night)_" asked the ookami girl to her princess. Mika's brow furrowed and she thought hard about that. Hiromi didn't know…she couldn't know…Mika didn't blame her for wondering.

"Sono spiacente se la sono preoccupata.(_I'm sorry if I worried you)_" Mika replied. She didn't want Hiromi to fret over her.

"Lei ha rappezzato realmente delle cose su con Kai?(_Did you really patch things with Kai_)"

"Si.. Il Hiromi, ha fatto sia lei o Takao è venuto e porta Kai e me una coperta ieri sera? (_Yeah. Hiromi, did either you or Takao come and bring Kai and me a blanket last night) _"

"Non no, che ricordo, perché? (_No, not that I remember. Why)_" asked Hiromi, glancing back to Mika. The princess bit her lip.

"Nessuna ragione. (_No reason_)"

Kai couldn't help but continuously replay last night in his head. The bliss of it all warmed him deeply inside. Then he recalled that fire in him rise as they had made love. He was about to question Dranzer about it, when he heard a crackling of laughter around them. Kai reined in his horse and Dranzer flapped her wings in worry on Kai's shoulder. Mika pulled her horse to a stop as well, pulling one hand up to the handle of her Hiraikotsu. Hiromi took the reins from Mika and lowered her body to the neck of the muscular creature. Beo's fur stood on end and he lowered himself to the ground, baring his deadly white teeth. Takao stood next to Mika, hand ready to unsheathe his sword.

Kai growled as he looked around trying to locate the voice of laughter. "Where are you? Show yourself! Only cowards hide!" he cried, his right hand ready to draw his own sword too. Their eyes continued to look between the trees, but all they had was laughter. A noise crossed Kai's ears and he snapped his head towards Takao. "Duck Takao!" The Dragon did not question Kai and leapt off his horse just in time to miss the arrow piercing the ground.

"That was close," said Takao, sweating. Kai nodded, keeping his surprisingly keen sense awake and alert.

"You were lucky that time. I promise we won't miss the next time," said a man walking into their sight dressed in old armor and mangled clothing with a brandishing new sword on his hip. Takao growled from the ground towards this man. Kai reached for his sword, grasping the handle in his grip. "I wouldn't do that. Once your sword is drawn, this area will rain of arrows."

Kai was gritting his teeth as his hand shook on the handle of the sword.

"Bastard…" growled Kai. The bandit only let his grin grow larger and larger as he had the Houou Prince in between a rock and a hard place. "What do you want?"

"Well, Houous, all my boys and I want are those horses and weapons of your. Of course that does include your women and money as well." Kai's growl slowly turned into a hardy laughter, confusing every other person around him, even Dranzer.

"Like hell are you getting them." The bandit frowned and shrugged her shoulders.

"Fine. Then you choose death."

_:: Kai, there are two archers, one just above the leader, and the other to your right. Besides that, Beo and I can see at least 20 other men armed with swords. ::_

_:: Thank you, Dranzer… ::_

With that, Kai drew out his swords and shifted his horse so the leader could get a good view of his weapon. The musky man growled in anger as he waved his hand down.

"Michi, shield your right side!" cried Kai as he sensed the arrow's friction. Mika quickly withdrew her Hiraikotsu and as she placed the barrier, they heard a thud.

Kai sensed the one archer in front of him release his arrow. Swinging his sword, Kai intercepted the weapon, knocking it to the ground. Given the opportunity, Mika let one strong swing of her weapon, sending it flying through the tree tops. They all heard the crackling of branches and then a cry of a man. A bow and arrow fell to the ground, along with a sliced body. The weapon hot the second marker before returning to Mika's hand. She nodded her head t Kai, as the army of men came towards them.

These men were no match for the five fighters, and they started dropping like flies. One man was able to unseat both Mika and Hiromi from their horses, Hiromi rolling opposite of Mika and into the brush. The ookami princess was weaponless, her Takao sliced through another man and started to run over towards Mika, but another man came running from behind him, sword up to attack.

Hiromi wanted to cry out, Mika was busy trying to locate her boundaries, and Kai was busying himself with his own battles. Hiromi's hand brushed over something. Looking down she recognized it to be that bow and arrow the one bandit dropped. Then she looked behind her and wanted to throw up, seeing the gory body. But there was no time when her eyes laced over the weapon. Swiftly picking it up, Hiromi expertly set the arrow and sent it flying, sending smack into the bandit's back. He let out a cry just before he could strike at Takao, and fell to the ground dead.

Shaking, it finally hit her… Hiromi killed another individual. Takao turned around to see the arrow sticking out of the dead man and looked up to see Hiromi with a ghost face, and bow clutched in her hands…

"Hiromi…"

He didn't get the time needed to run to her, as another group came at him. Mika got her settings and her weapons by then, as Hiromi dropped onto her knees, hidden once again by the bush.

Beo and Dranzer were double teaming the men who came to them. Beo's jaw was coated in their blood, and Dranzer was scorching all who came close to her.

Kai continued to slash through what he could and then he came face to face with the leader. His teeth were rotting and made Kai's senses go haywire. The man charged at Kai, and Kai leapt off his horse to charge as well. Holding up his sword, Kai ran with all his might towards the man. It was like a fire surrounded his sword, catching the bandit leader off guard. He halted, staring at the sword as Kai swung it, slashing through the man.

The little battle was over soon, and the three humans were panting as well at the ookami and phoenix. They had regained their composure to see the bodies of the bandits scattered along the forest floor. Hiromi still held the bow in her hands just staring in the recognition that she had killed someone. Takao wiped his blade clean on the floor before returning it to the sheath and slowly prying Hiromi's clenched hands from the weapon.

Picking each individual finger off, Kai, Mika, and Takao watched as Hiromi started to shake. The bow fell to the ground in a clatter as Hiromi reached out and jumped into Takao's chest. Grasping his tunic and shirt in her hands, she buried herself into the cloth, her tears pouring into him. Surprised, the Dragon wrapped his arms around her, holding the bawling girl.

"It's OK," he told her in a soothing voice. Kai and Mika looked at each other. Hiromi wasn't a killer and it was obvious she never would be the same after this. Mika hung her Hiraikotsu over her shoulder and leaned into the Phoenix, who wrapped his arm around her waist, holding her close. Beo walked over towards her, ear flattened in sadness for the pain of one of his people was facing.

"No…no…it's not…I…I…I…" she stuttered through her tears into Takao's chest.

"You did what you had to in order to save me," he replied. "You were brave. I commend you on that."

"But…but I took another's life…"

"Who was intending on taking yours," reasoned Takao, justifying Hiromi's actions for her. Resting by Hiromi's side, Beo nudged her with his regal head. Looking up through blood-shot, teary eyes. Hiromi tried to cease her tears. Beo continued to rub his head into Hiromi's arm, trying to comfort her.

----

The next day, Hiromi was still utterly shaken up by the previous day's activities, but she had calmed down extremely. She cried again at night while they ate, and while they tried to sleep. She cried when she awoke. They didn't run into anymore confrontation since, and they were glad.

Coming in about noon time, the group halted hearing the russel of foot steps in the distance, making Hiromi tense up in Takao's arms. The Dragon left an eerie presence amongst them but he couldn't tell in which direction and at what length. Kai felt it as well. The girls were total oblivious to whatever the boys felt. Dranzer and Beo felt it as well, but kept to themselves. Kai's eyes carefully scanned through the trees but he couldn't see anything so they continued.

Every so often that chill went down both Kai and Takao's back. The forest was strangely quiet except for the occasional snort of the horses or cry of a bird overhead. That was when Kai heard it; snapping his head to the back of the group, his eyes narrowed. Unsheathing his sword an array of arrows came. Mika took her Hiraikotsu and gave a mighty swing letting it tear up the surrounding trees. Hiromi shook in Takao's hold as the Dragon withdrew his sword.

"De aanval! (_Attack)_" cried a voice Takao was taken back. That voice, that language. A mass of soldiers came running out towards them, swords and clubs raised. Kai shifted his sword in his hand and Mika caught the returned Hiraikotsu. Beo started forward, as did Dranzer.

"STOP!" cried Takao, causing the two animals to halt, but the onslaught still came towards them.

"What are you doing?" demanded the angered Phoenix. Takao put his sword away and jumped off his horse. Walking a few paces closer, he cupped his ands around his mouth.

"Het einde! (_Stop_)" The strangers did, surprised to hear their language from this stranger. Riding towards them was a large man with light blue hair, warrior panting on his face and a sacred mask over his eyes. Following him was a rather small storm dragon, eying them all.

"Wat is de betekenis van dit? het Kruis in onse regufe legt en een zwaard bloot? (_What is the meaning of this? Cross into our refuge and bare a sword_)" demanded the man halting his black horse aside of Takao. The Dragon's face expressed a growing smile as his eyes locked onto the storm dragon.

"Wij zijn niet bewust deze landen waren heilig. ..dragoon?( _We weren't aware these lands were sacred...Dragoon)_" The little draong seemed to spark when he saw Takao. Worming passed the man, the light blue storm dragon coiled himself around Takao. "Ik ben een van u. ..or ik was.. Ik werd door de Enpaiahouou soldaten tijdens het seige tien jaren geleden gekidnapt. Ik werd Takao Kinomiya geroepen..( _I am one of you...or I was... I was kidnapped by the Enpaiahouou soldiers during the seige ten years ago. I was called Takao Kinomiya...)_" The man's harsh eyes softened at the mention of his name.

"Ta…Takao?" repeated the man removing his mask. Takao's eyes popped wide open as he looked into the other Dragon's eyes. Through the war paint and weather beaten skin he saw the face of a memory. Dragoon purred loudly in his face. Kai, Mika, and Hiromi were filled with the utmost confusion.

"Hitoshi?"


	12. Home

**Disclaimer**: I do not own BB, just the OCs.

**Summary**: The war between two empires has gone on long enough. Now the Emperors pass down their grudge to their grandchildren. But what happens when they find themselves escaping their worlds, and finding love between one another? Pairings

* * *

Chapter 13

_Home_

* * *

"Het einde! (_Stop_)" The strangers did, surprised to hear their language from this stranger. Riding towards them was a large man with light blue hair, warrior panting on his face and a sacred mask over his eyes. Following him was a rather small storm dragon, eying them all.

"_What is the meaning of this? Cross into our refuge and bare a sword_?" demanded the man halting his black horse aside of Takao. The Dragon's face expressed a growing smile as his eyes locked onto the storm dragon.

"_We weren't aware these lands were sacred...Dragoon?_" The little dragon seemed to spark when he saw Takao. Worming passed the man, the light blue storm dragon coiled himself around Takao. "_I am one of you...or I was... I was kidnapped by the Enpaiahouou soldiers during the seige ten years ago. I was called Takao Kinomiya..._" The man's harsh eyes softened at the mention of his name.

"Ta…Takao?" repeated the man removing his mask. Takao's eyes popped wide open as he looked into the other Dragon's eyes. Through the war paint and weather beaten skin he saw the face of a memory. Dragoon purred loudly in his face. Kai, Mika, and Hiromi were filled with the utmost confusion.

"Hitoshi?"

The man Takao called "Hitoshi" dismounted and walked slowly over towards the Dragon who had the smoky blue storm dragon on his shoulders. The two just gazed into each other's matching crimson eyes, sizing one another up. Mika held tightly onto her Hiraikotsu until Beo took one glanced towards her. Hiromi was still extremely nervous as she watched the two. Kai remained observant, every once in a while eyeing the rest of the renegades surrounding them. Dranzer remained calm on Kai's shoulder, pleased to see the sacred Dragon God, and his people.

Takao and Hitoshi stood in a dead lock, their figures not nudging an inch, then tension around everyone was skin crawling. There were no voices, no noises, just the eerie silence. Dragoon started to feel impatient as the two brothers only continued to remain as statues.

_:: If one of you don't say something…::_ warned Dragoon. Takao was shocked to hear the dragon speak to him. Kai and Mika both were quick to note the change of Takao and Dragoon's eyes. It was the same way Rei's eye would change when he would to talk to Driger.

With that, the taller man lunged at Takao, grasping him into a monstrously strong hug, barely allowing his little brother the gift of air. Mika smiled and immediately felt herself missing her cousin. Brooklyn might have seemed like an arrogant bastard (and he was), but he was one of the people she missed most of all.

"_I…I thought you died_," said Hitoshi in his own tongue. Takao hugged his long-lost brother back with as much strength as Hitoshi.

"No, Kai… he's taken care of me… he saved me…" said Takao. Mika and Hiromi turned to see Kai with his stern face. Hitoshi looked up and over to Kai, his lips immediately pressed into a frown. It was clear Hitoshi understood the common language and who Kai was instantly.

"Houou…" The dragon warriors surrounding them raised their arms and were ready to rush out and attack. Kai glared at him, feeling a burning sensation within. Takao jumped back and in front of his group of friends. Dragoon soared next to Hitoshi, a harsh aura emitting from the Sacred Dragon. Dranzer flew and landed on Takao's shoulder as Beo moved to stand next to the boy.

_:: What is the meaning of this Dragoon? Kai hasn't done harm to you.::_ declared Dranzer in a fury.

:: You see the men surrounding us? They are all my people left. There a few more: woman, children, and elders. All else were slaughtered by your emperor… And you dare tell me that your monster has caused me no harm! ::

_:: I am facing the same as you did once, Dragoon.::_ said Beo, daring to step nearer to the irate dragon and his clan. _:: But you see that girl next to the Houou? That is my Mika…my heir…::_ Dragoon narrowed his eyes to see this truth.

"_Listen, Hitoshi. They were going to kill me, but Kai, he rescued me. And I've been repaying him since. Dont hurt him, please..._" Hitoshi continued to glare at them until a grumbling sound came. Takao blushed as Mika and Hiromi buried their faces in their hands. Hitoshi's mood changed instantly as he started laughing.

"_You haven't changed, little brother,_" he laughed remounting his patiently waiting horse. "_Come, our camp is just over this way. We shall talk and then feast_." Takao gave him a brotherly smile as he turned back and walked over towards Hiromi and his horse. Dranzer accompanied Kai once again. Takao mounted up behind Hiromi and took the reins back from her tense hands. Luckily, the horse was calm enough to be upset with the grip that was on his mouth.

"What is going on?" asked Kai. Takao nudged his horse forward.

"That is my brother, Kai. He's offering us food. Follow him." Takao started off and Mika and Kai were rather confused, but they followed anyway.

Hitoshi led the way with Takao and Hiromi next to him. Dragoon rested on Hitoshi's shoulder, keeping his eye between Takao and Kai, still wary about Voltaire's grandson. Kai sighed; he was never going to catch a break! Mika rode her horse close, causing their knees to bump. Kai snapped his head up and saw his love smiling back at him. Then again, maybe he did have one break.

The Dragon Clan's camp took a few minutes to ride to. There were some little kids running around, chasing a few dogs; women were handing up washing while the other were tending the roasting boars and chickens. The elders were wandering around coughing up dreams of the past and when they were younger, serving the deceased Dragon Lord. A few of the children ran over to greet Hitoshi and the others. Kai, Hiromi, and Mika had no clue what they were saying, but Hitoshi continued to speak to them in a soft tone.

"What is he saying, Takao?" asked Hiromi after her long silence, but still she was upset. Sensing this, Dragoon floated over to her, and rested in her lap. Takao was happy his God was giving Hiromi a sense of stability just touching her. Dragons always were good healers, and it seemed Dragoon was living up to that.

"The children are asking who we are. And Hitoshi told them I was a lost dragon and you are my friends."

Mika had to laugh while the children turned their attention to the Sacred Ookami. Little hands continued to poke and prod at him, a few grabbing for his tail, while others wants to yank on his ears. Dragoon saw the annoyance in Beo's ruby eye, and so he told Hitoshi, who told the children, to scatter. The gray ookami couldn't have been anymore relived.

Hitoshi halted his horse at the entrance to one tent and motioned for Takao to follow him. "_Tell your friends I have arrangements being set up for a stay. Those tents have necessities and are located there_." Hitoshi pointed over to two tents about 100 feet from Hitoshi's own.

"Guys, my brother says those tents over there are ours. I'll be over soon," said Takao. "I have some necessary catching up to do." Kai nodded and the girls followed him over to the tents. Tying their horses up, Kai and Mika went into one tent together, while Hiromi took the other alone. Takao smirked, knowing something had happened between the Prince and the ookami, just as he personally felt different with Hiromi.

Stepping into the tent in front of him, Takao walked over across from his brother. Just behind Hitoshi was a padded bed and lying on it was a rather large woman. Hitoshi shook her gently out of her slumber, and Takao immediately remember her to be the High Priest's niece, Cybil Mikari. She opened her eyes and Hitoshi pointed over towards Takao. Cybil's eyes lit up as she saw one she took to be dead time and again. Jumping up as fast as she could, with Hitoshi's help , and Takao walked the rest of the way to meet her in a hug.

"_Oh Takao, I thought you perished. After your father cleared the Palace, we were separated…_" she said pulling herself away to look get a better look of him.

"_You…_" said Takao, his eyes falling on the stomach of the woman. Cybil blushed and placed her hand over her round girth. Hitoshi stood behind her, and placed his hand over top of hers. Takao knew instantly… "_Sit down._" Cybil nodded and with Hitoshi's help once again was back down on her mattress.

"_Now. I want to know all that happened,_" said Hitoshi. "_Every detail…_" Takao smiled warmly as he started his tale. Dragoon slipped into the tent just in time to hear all that Takao had to say.

------------------

Settling into their own tent, Mika started to rearrange the beds for them while Kai went out to gather their blankets and such. As he was undoing the saddle bags, the phoenix was able to see Hiromi resting in her own tenting, sitting on her bed, idly scratching Beo behind his ears. Dranzer was perched on a branch just above their tents.

_:: She is not a fighter…::_ said Kai, looking up to his guardian. Dranzer nodded, lightly ruffling her feathers.

:: Not all are. Yours has a stronger will that her. Hiromi is naturally meeker than her friend.::

_:: I know, I've known that since our first encounter.::_

_:: And in that, Hiromi is a healer. She cannot take, only give…::_ Kai sighed and looked back in to the tent. _::Beo will comfort her. It will just take time…::_

Kai entered his tent with the last of their things and let the curtain fall shut behind them. With that, Mika lurched at him, wrapping her arms around his neck and planting light kisses over his lips. Stepping back to regain his balance, Kai swiftly picked her up bridal-style, dropping everything that was in his arms.

Kai gently placed his girl on her back upon the jointed feathered, leather hide beds. Mika grinned between kisses as she placed her hands over his tattooed cheeks Kai placed his hands on either side of her head as he straddled over her. Taking over, Kai nibbled upon her swelling lips as he grazed his tongue underneath her bottom lip. Mika responded as Kai slid his tongue into her mouth, exploring her once again.

They broke only when oxygen was needed and the ookami ran her fingers through his wild bangs, brushing them from his face. Kai leaned lower and planted a soft kiss on her forehead, and started tracing her jaw line.

"GUYS!" cried Takao bursting into the tent. Caught by total surprise, Kai fell down next to Mika's side, as she leaped up and to her feet. Mika's face was entirely flushed a bright red. Takao's face fell slightly at the sight he had barged in to see. Then a devious smirk grew on his face. Ear to ear grew his smile. The two tried to organize themselves, but it was too late.

"Uh…" started Mika, trying to think of an explanation for her and Kai's… err… behavior. But no words would tumble out of her mouth. Takao knew.

"Come on, Michi," said Takao motioning to the outside. "And bring your lover with you, but try and be respectful of him brother and his people. It is time to eat." Kai glared at Takao, giving the dragon a warning that was understood instantaneously.

---------------------------------

The entire camp had gathered around to celebrate the feast and return of the Dragon Lord's lost son, rest his soul. Hitoshi had invited the four and their two guardians to join him, Cybil, and a few of the last high officials, when there were only three. The women served out the portions for each person. They passed Mika Kai's portion, not nearing the Houou heir. Dranzer, Beo, and Dragoon each received their own portion and started to fill themselves up.

Hitoshi was talking in his Dragon language to a shrimp, red head Kai figured to be named Daichi. Hiromi wouldn't eat much of the food, and Takao and Mika continued to insist she ate more.

"_Takao, is she your woman? Or are you still soul searching?_" asked Hitoshi with a smirk, his eyes wandering quickly to Hiromi. Cybil looked at the littlest with a hopeful smile. Takao shrugged at the comment, earning himself two very confused dragons.

"_I've never really thought of her as my woman. I never would stake a claim over her like that_," said Takao, looking his brother in the eyes.

"W…Why…you no …eat?" asked Cybil towards Hiromi trying to speak the common language. Many of the Dragon folk had forgotten the tongue. Hiromi blushed light and placed a hand on her Sacred ookami's head. Beo had yet to leave her side.

"_Hiromi killed a man, Cybil,_" said Takao for her. "_And she hadn't taken to the burden to put it passed her._" Hitoshi and Cybil both nodded and slowly Cybil rose to stride over to Hiromi. They all were curious on what the pregnant woman was planning to do. She knelt in front of Hiromi and placed her hands to cup Hiromi's face.

"Past… place trouble in the past…" Cybil couldn't remember much of the common language anymore, and struggled to try and communicate with Hiromi.

"_Thank you,_" said Mika, all but Hiromi were surprised to hear 'Michi' speaking another language. Takao eyed her as he took a sip of his drink. "_I am the ookami heir, I am grateful for this hospitality._"

Takao spat out his drink. Everyone jumped at the young dragon's abrupt action and that was when Mika recognized the major mistake she had just made. Beo's eyes snapped over to Dragoon.

:: Silence the boy immediately, Dragoon. Dranzer's child doe not know. We can't let him know either. The rumor is true…::

_:: Takao, mind yourself and keep quiet. Talk to her on your own, later.:: _Listening to his guardian, Takao wiped his mouth with the back of his hand.

"Are you OK, Takao?" asked Hiromi, placing her hand on his shoulder. Takao kept looking at Mika, who seemed to be silently pleading to him. Kai looked between Takao and Mika, anticipating something, but he couldn't speak or understand the dragon language.

"I am fine Hiromi. Just… the liquid when down to the wrong location…" Hitoshi noted his brother's actions, catching Mika's short sigh…

------

The humans and their Sacred animals remained in their seats near the fire until each one of them started to feel the drowsiness of the night affecting them. Hitoshi helped his wife up and bid them a farewell for then evening.

"You are permitted to stay as long as you please," he said before leading Cybil off and back into their own tent. Mika yawned loudly as did Beo at the same time, causing Hiromi to chuckle lightly. Both Kai and Takao smiled at the ookami girl who seemed a little more like her old self. They all rose and Kai and Mika headed for their tent, fingers intertwined. Takao quickly caught up with them, placing his hand on Mika's shoulder, bringing them both to a halt.

"Do you mind if I talk to you alone for a second, Michi?" asked Takao. Mika felt her pulse race slightly as she nodded her head. Kai's brow knitted together in thought to himself. They let go of their bands and Takao led her down and into the wooded surrounding.

------

Takao led the ookami a little into the thick forest, eyes continuously gazing to the sky, an then to the ground. Mika was nervous; her oji-san had told her it would have been beneficial for her to learn the foreign languages. But people mostly fell into the common language. The brunette had temporarily forgotten that Takao didn't know who she really was.

"Michi… You are hiding something from us," said Takao, finally breaking the silence. "A normal slave girl would not be fluid with another tongue. You weren't a slave before being brought to Kai…were you?" Mika stopped, biting her nails. "Michi I want the truth. What are you keeping from us?"

"I'll tell you, so long as you promise me one thing… you must never tell Kai of what I am about to reveal to you. You can't allude to it either. You promise?" asked Mika, rubbed her wrist anxiously over top of the leather strap.

"Why can't Kai know? Isn't he your-"

"For one, I am not prepare to tell him myself yet. I will one day. Also, I…I don't want him to leave me," she replied, lowering her voice with each word. Takao stopped; turning to stand in front of her, he gently placed his hands on her shoulders. Gazing down into her eyes, he smiled softly.

"Now, listen to me. Kai is never going to leave you. The way he looks at you declares it. He's looked at you the same way since we first met," smiled Takao warmly. Mika's eyes flooded lightly with tears and she choked on a laugh. She slowly started to remove the leather from around her arm, in order to reveal the nobility tattoo of Beo. The dragon's jaw dropped when he saw it, and he started to stutter on the words in his throat.

"My name's Mika, as I said to your brother and his wife. I am the heir to the Ookamikei throne," she said starting to rewrap her arm.

"But… how, my Lady? You were suppose to be wedded to Rei of the Torabuzo…"

"That is correct. But Rei is more like a brother to me, and I did not wish to be his wife," replied Mika matter-as-a-factly. "And he shares the same feelings. I managed to flee to the Temple of Beo, but that was when Tala came and took Hiromi and I to be mere servants to the High Priest." Takao nodded, absorbing all this information. "You understand why I didn't tell you or Kai. Why I can't tell him?"

"I understand. I shall keep your secret, Mika. As long as you promise to tell him," said Takao. "It won't be honorable if you lead him astray for so long."

"I will, Takao. But until then, I am 'Michi'," she said.

----

Kai, Mika, Hiromi, and Takao found their stay with Dragoon and his people to be quite extended. Being around the dragon folk brought security to Hiromi, who felt herself flush each time Takao would look her way. Kai and Mika kept themselves entertained during their stay. Kai and Takao would aid the dragons in their hunts and repairs to the necessities.

Takao had been praised as a heroic figure in the eyes of the dragons for surviving against all odds and loss of hope. The children wanted stories from him, stories of how he survived the attack, where his father and grandfather perished. They wanted stories of his travels and where/what he had been doing after he was captured. The dragon seemed to take the storyteller role well, as he refurbished the stories, adding and subtracting from the truth.

And a few young women in the village were taking to the return of one of their own. They would converse about him behind backs, causing Hiromi to be a little irate and feel discomfort. But Takao was loving all the attention, and also how Hiromi was jealous every time one of the girls would want some "alone" time with him.

Meanwhile, Kai started to earn the trust of the people extremely slowly. The first week worth of hunts, the men would not allow him to join in the activities. And while Takao was hunting, Mika and Hiromi were tending to Cybil and her brand new baby boy. Kai found himself alone, with only Dranzer being the only one who would be within a ten foot radius of the Houou. But with Dranzer and Takao's insistence, Dragoon allowed him to join the hunts, proving to be rather helpful than anticipated. He detected prey that the other men had missed.

Over the following three weeks stay, the people became more open to the phoenix. The children kept crying that they wanted to play with the "pretty bird". Dranzer slowly opened to them as well. The group of six found themselves mingling with the dragons rather easily. The war seemed distant now, and the grandfathers were forgotten, thrones pushed aside.

They spent two months at the small village, becoming a part of the folk. All were a family now, and a feeling of stability and security came over them. They were brothers to all, sisters to all. Even the Gods found themselves acting out of character.

----

Kai rolled onto his side, slowly opening his waking eyes to the morning light. Mika was still resting comfortably aside of him, covered in the blanket. Smiling down at her, Kai kissed her bare shoulder gently. Stirring, Mika stretched out, mumbling something incoherent to the Prince. The princess took the blanket and pulled it up and over her head, stating her position rather clearly.

"Wake up, beautiful," said Kai, gently shaking her. Mika just tossed her hand around, barely missing Kai's nose as he pulled back just in time.

"More… sleep…"

"Not now, Michi. I am going to hunt today, and you are to aid Cybil again with the babe," he re-informed her. Mika grumbled again and buried herself deeper and deeper into the blanket.

Then there was this feeling in her stomach, which caused Mika to jump up and out of her skin, catching Kai by total surprise. Placing her hand over her mouth, Mika wrapped herself in the blanket and ran out of their tent and into the woods.

Dressing into his pants as quickly as he could, Kai followed his mate to find her spilling her stomach out and into a bush. "Michi?" All that came from her was the gagging noise. Walking over, Kai placed his hand on her back and rubbed her in slow circles. Finally she stopped, and felt weary.

"I … I don't know where that came from…"


	13. Youkai

**Disclaimer**: I do not own BB, just the OCs.

**Summary**: The war between two empires has gone on long enough. Now the Emperors pass down their grudge to their grandchildren. But what happens when they find themselves escaping their worlds, and finding love between one another? Pairings

* * *

Chapter 13

_Youkai_

* * *

The week of morning runs to the forest were not the way Mika and Kai had preferred to wake up. Each morning and a few times at night, Mika would have that strong feeling in the bottom of her stomach. Kai started to worry about her health and forced her to stay in the tent one day. The village physician had taken a look at her a few times, but he hadn't really come across any illness of hers. Mika had assured him time and time again that he was fine. That never eased Kai thought, no matter how many times Mika told him. 

And as Kai rode his horse amongst the small group of ten Dragons going on this hunt, his mind still floated back and forth between Mika and his given predicament. Strange enough, no prey were detected in the area; even the birds were gone and the air was still. Takao, riding aside his brother, looked backed to see the Prince staring off into space. Pulling up his horse, Takao waited for Kai to catch up unconsciously.

"Is something ailing you, Kai? You look as if your mind and body are in two separate places. Is it Michi? Her morning illness?" asked Takao quietly. Looking up and at the dragon with his wine-soaked eyes, Kai nodded his head rather lethargically.

"It troubles me constantly. She keep telling me otherwise that nothing is wrong with her. But, but I don't believe her. Something is different about her. I can sense it," replied Kai.

"She's a strong girl, Kai. She'll be capable of standing on her own two feet," smiled Takao. "Now, before my brother barks… do you sense anything yet?" Kao looked ahead of the group and focused, but the woods appeared to be bare, not an animal's body warm in his range.

"That is strange, there is nothing here…" Suddenly the horses started to dance under them. Trying to rein them in, their attempts were futile. That was when Kai sense something approaching, something large.

----oooooo----

Holding the baby in her arms, Mika rocked him to sleep while Hiromi took out the used clothing to be washed. Glancing over towards the sleeping figure, Cybil appeared to be resting from a troublesome night. The baby was a handful when Mika had taken him from the saggy-eyed mother; she couldn't imaging what Cybil and Hitoshi had gone through last night.

Leaving the tent, baby in arm, Mika started to take a little stroll through the little makeshift village. A few women were knitting with some sheep's wool they had traded a wandering peddler for. Others were conversing in their own tongue, giving Mika an occasional glance here and there. All which she of course ignored.

Beo and Dranzer were resting aside of each other by their tents, eyes closed and appearing to be sleeping peacefully. Walking past them, Mika was coming to the nearby stream where the women took their washings. She spotted Hiromi far enough away from many of them. A large portion of the women their age avoided and despised Hiromi because she lived with _their_ Takao. Hiromi avoided them because _they_ hung all over the dragon.

The baby woke up and started to yank on Mika's hair lightly. At first it was cute as Cybil's baby gurgled and giggled, his eyes wide with fascination. Mika laughed on with him and dared to try and remove his hands from the hair. The baby's grip was tight and he stated tugging harder than before.

"OUCH! Let go!" she exclaimed loudly. A few of the women turned to laugh at Mika, dropping their wash into the stream. In their own language, they were laughing how the 'stupid one with the Houou" was careless around babies. None would help the poor girl as her hair was being yanked out in chunks, until Hiromi looked up.

Dropped her own wash, she ran over to Mika, and helped her untangle the baby's fingers from the ookami's lock. He only giggled once he didn't hold onto Mika's hair anymore, sticking his feet into his mouth.

"Thank you Hiromi."

"No problem-" Hiromi was cut off by the sound of crying birds flying from the trees. Everyone was hushed as they watched the birds flee rapidly. Mika felt a pressing against her back. Turning around it was Beo, with Dranzer on his shoulder blades.

_:: There is a youkai near,::_ said Dranzer firmly towards Mika. _:: The animals are frightened, it must be close and in that direction.::_ Dranzer looked back the opposite way the birds flew. It was towards the camp, the same direction that the men had gone to hunt.

"Kai…" gasped Mika, her fast turning a ghostly white. She shoved the baby into Hiromi's arms. "Take him!" Mika dashed as quickly as she could towards the village. Hiromi held the baby confused.

"Mika!" But Mika was running fast, Beo flanking her right and Dranzer on her left.

She couldn't think straight, her mind was a big rush of panic. Kai could handle warriors, armies, and bandits, but a youkai?! Weren't they suppose to have been destroyed? News that the Houou Sorcerer had managed to destroy what was left of them! Houou…Kai was the Houou prince! The youkai would surely want him dead! Mika's heart raced even more.

Rushing through the village, Mika and the two guardians dodged the squawking children and women who hadn't gone to down to the water. Cybil emerged from her tent to see Mika slide into the tent and exit with her Hiraikotsu looped over her body. Cybil wasted no more time and rushed over towards the girl.

"What's wrong?" asked Cybil, stopping next to Mika's horse. Mika quickly pulled the bridle up and over his head, swiftly adjusting the necessary straps. She dint' both with a saddle this time.

"Dranzer just said the men are endangered. They are about to cross paths with a youkai any moment! Help me. Please just boost me up." Cybil did so and Mika sat comfortably astride the beast. "I'll be back, don't worry Hiromi." Mika fathered her reins and kicked the animal, causing him to jump into a gallop. Beo and Dranzer followed.

Maneuvering at such a fast pace though the woods Mika strained to keep her grip on the horse's side. With Dranzer's help they were able to locate the men quickly. And luckily, there was no youkai.

"Kai! Takao!" she shouted as she spotted the men in the clearing. The men all turned to see Mika at the blazing speed towards them.

"Michi?" Sliding to a stop, both Mika and the horse tried to catch their breaths. Dranzer flew and landed on Kais' shoulder; Dragoon uncoiling his miniature body from Hitoshi's arm and Beo slid next to Mika.

_:: I just sensed the presence of a youkai here. I told your girl, and we came to warn you,::_ declared Dranzer calmly. Dragoon narrowed his eyes into slits. He too had sensed it, but the thought of it being a youkai…

"But Boris killed them all," firmly stated Kai. Beo shook his head. The horses started their dancing again. Beo had a hard time dodging the flying hooves. There was a snicker heard amongst the tree line.

Twenty-four eyes appeared glowing in the shadows, as the humans were able to regain control of the frightened animals. The laughing grew as fear filled all. Hitoshi grabbed his swords, holding it tightly in his grasp. A fifteen foot long, hairy spider leg stomped through the tree line. A few of the younger horses skittered as the stomp shook the ground.

Another pair of legs appeared as a large black head with eight ruby red eyes emerged from the tree line. A second head slowly drew aside of him, and a third one not far behind. Mika's horse spooked at the youkai, jumping into Kai's horse. Standing so close, Kai gripped onto Mika's hand, which was raised to a handle on her weapon.

"Well, well. What do we have here?" asked the middle head, Oni-supada.

"Looks like a couple of lost dragons," declared the one of the right gazing through the group with his own eight eyes.

"Wait, that one smells different," stated the left one. Oni moved in closer, causing the horses to scuttle in the other direction. "Wait! I know that smell! He's an Houou! Not just that… he's the Imperial Prince!"

"That settles your fate then. Your stupid sorcerer somehow got the powers and capability to kill off youkais. Not that I understand how a mere human could do that. But you shall feel what our kind felt."

Kai narrowed his eyes as he drew out his sword. The rest of the men did so as well and Mika held onto her Hiraikotsu.

_:: I can handle this… get her out of here.::_

_::No you cannot. Dragoon and I are the only ones capable of surviving with this conflict if we battle. We have powers mortal don not possess!:: _firmly declared Dranzer, ruffling her feathers.

_:: What of Beo? You did not mention him.::_

But Dranzer did not get the chance to respond as the youkai shot a thread of its deadly webbing. One man wasn't quick to dodge it and his and his horse's screams drowned out all else in the area as the acid was burning them. Within a minute, they were gone.

"Run Michi! Takao, get her out of here!" shouted Kai. Slipping the weapon back over herself, Mika directed her horse to run around the youkai. Kai charged forward as a few archers started shooting towards the youkai. The rest of the men, lead by Hitoshi and Kai, charged towards the youkai, just missing another hit by another shooting of web. Dragoon created a whirlwind to deflect it, while Dranzer flapped fire balls from her wings towards the heads of the youkai.

With all the distractions placed on the three headed youkai, Takao and Mika started to head around them. Running their horses passed, with Beo in leading, they carefully tried to avoid confrontation. That was until one of the spider legs knocked both riders off of their horses. Spooked, the two raced even faster; Beo looked back just in time to see he had to run faster to avoid their deadly legs.

Tumbling into a bush, Takao felt himself being snagged and unable to move. Mika on the other hand was falling to the ground until one of the legs caught her, pulling her up in front of his face, halting Kai and the dragon's in their spots.

"Well, well, what a turn of events for you," said the middle head. Kai felt his rage growing, the fire inside of him building. That voice was growling louder and louder.

Jumping onto his own two feet, Kai ran, charging to the youkai. That was when his sword lit up in fire. The right head noticed this and swung one leg, hutting the rampaging and thoughtless Kai square in the chest. Dropping his sword, Kai smacked hard into a tree trunk, losing his consciousness.

"Kai!" screamed Mika, dangling by her arm. Hitoshi and his men charged forward again, but millions of two foot tall spiders appeared around them.

"Hmm… seems as though the Prince is foolish. Blind rage from a human only equals his own death… well can't let a perfectly tasty meal go to waste…"

The youkai stretched out a leg to grasp Kai. But as the spider was closing in, Kai's body pulsated, halting the youkais. Kai's eyes snapped open, but instead of his normal crimson eyes, they shined a brilliant purple.

"What the?" started Oni-supada as the same fire that had surrounded the swords ignited around the Prince's body, spreading like a wildfire and stretched out high and wide.

The youkai still held Mika in his grip as the beast backed away from the inferno slowly. Then Kai was lost in the flames entirely. Mika and the rest of the dragons just stared at the inferno, dumbfounded.

When the flamed extinguished themselves, Kai wasn't there. Instead rested a large phoenix the size of an elephant. It's body illuminated an organ fading to red. Three long feathers expelled from his head, and a human face who also dawning the same purple eyes had grown just above the other set of eyes. His wing span was massive as was the creature's long tail feathers. An eerie magenta aura surrounded his entire frame.

"Ka…Kai?" choked Mika in disbelief. The youkai stood on his talons, and opened his razor beak, screeching into the sky. Lower his head back down, the face's mouth shifted into a smile.

"Well, what are you looking at?" asked the phoenix. His voice had changed, it was deeper and more twisted than the old voice. Dranzer and Dragoon rapidly herded the dragons and made a way for them to return home. Dragoon went to blast Takao free from the thorny prison. Oni-supada looked at the other heads.

"You did catch us off guard. But your blood exposes you aren't a full youkai, Hanyou," he said. With that dirty blood in your veins, whelp, the victory for us is a given. After we devour this one though…" They all looked back down toward Mika, who gulped and was unable to reach her Hiraikotsu. The Hanyou snapped his wings open and soared. Not anticipating such speed from the large creature, the hanyou slammed into the body of the spider. Mika felt the grip on her loosen and took her chance. Grasping her Hiraikotsu, she swung it, slicing off the leg.

Mika fell to the ground in a heap. Dranzer and Takao were the first to get to her. In a daze, the ookami princess looked up to see the large phoenix hanyou pinning the large spider-youkai against a grouping of tried. She was still in disbelief. Dranzer threw some more fireballs at the smaller spiders approaching them, disintegrating them. Mika couldn't take her eyes off of the battling two. The spider shot his webbing at the phoenix, who soared away just in time.

"Come on Mika!" said Takao, helping her up to her feet. Dranzer nudged her, and Takao started to drag her towards where Hitoshi was waiting in safe area. The rest of the hunting part had been able to get back to the camp to warn the rest of the people.

"Dranzer, what happened to him?" asked Mika reaching Hitoshi and looked back at the battle sight. Dranzer landed on a branch near the ookami girl, Dragoon resting next to her.

_:: I was hoping this would never come to be… ::_

"What do you mean?"

Meanwhile, Kai and the youkai were still at it, Kai zipping past him, cutting open the youkai's sides with his beak and talons. The taste of blood sent his sense wild. The blood tasted of the elixir had had been craving for. More, he wanted more blood shed.

Spinning back, Kai richotted off the spider multiple times, not allow the youkai the chance to feel each individual attack differ from the next.

Satisfied that he was weak enough, Kai soared above the stunned youkai, and his whole body lit up in fire as he dived down. Slicing right through the center of the youkai, the spider fell to the ground splitting in half. Kai rested on the ground, blood covering his face, chest, and talons.

This felt natural, good, satisfying, lustful. The blood. More, he wanted more. He wanted to bathe himself in it and absorb the warmth right out of the liquid. The warmth, the heat, he felt it no more. No, he wanted it back. Turning his regal head, the phoenix spotted the three humans, phoenix and dragon.

Turning around to face them, the human face licked his lips looking over the humans. Dranzer soared towards Kai as the larger of the two phoenixes opened his beak, afire inferno pooling inside and shooting out. Dranzer mimicked the same attack and the two phoenix's held their ground between one another. When their infernos dispelled, Kai opened his mouth for another round.

_:: Stop it Kai! ::_ demanded Dranzer. The human face just smirked.

"Kai? Who's this 'Kai' you speak of? I don't know him…" Mika's hands clenched together as Takao held onto her, Hitoshi growling aside of them.

_:: You, my dear. Just stop and think. You are confused inside and I take full responsibility for that. Just halt your actions and I'll explain all you want… ::_

"All I want? All I want is more blood. I want its warmth. Unless you spill yours I shall do as I want," declared the phoenix. "Now step aside Phoenix as I take my prey…" Mika held back her tears, as Dragoon started to soar back over towards Dranzer, ready to aid her. Mika ripped out of Takao's grip and darted past Dragoon.

"Michi!" cried Takao. But the girl was running forward. Dranzer was surprised when Mika passed her position. Running to the large phoenix, her tears threatening to fall. Mika stopped a foot away from the Phoenix, who was just as surprised to see her so close and daring.

"You don't really mean that do you? You don't want us dead… me dead? Do you? Don't you know who you are? I know who you are. You are Kai Hiwatari, heir to the Enpaiahouou throne. You saved me from your oji-san. You've always been at my side to hold me and to hide me. I am yours. I love you. You love me. Please remember…"

The Phoenix's hard eyes started to soften as Mika continued, lowering his head towards the ground at her level.

"M…Michi?" There was his old voice back. Smiling, she walked the rest of the distance, placing her hands on the sides of his face. He seemed to melt at her touch as the tension between the two drifted away. "What… what happened/ What am I? I… I don't remember anything."

_:: Listen to me, Kai. This is your true form…::_ said Dranzer. Mika leaned down and kissed just below the human face. Kai pressed into her. He was so confused. Nothing made any sense to him. Why was he like this? What was he? Why was he covered in blood? The large phoenix continued to press into the embrace as Mika leaned to hug him tightly.

The warmth, the warmth of Mika's body felt delightful as his senses tingled as the heat radiating off of the girl absorbed into his body. Mika started to feel weaker as chills came over her. But she couldn't break away from him. Takao, Dranzer, Dragoon, and Hitoshi noticed her discomfort and started rushing towards her, unsure exactly what they were going to do.

"Kai…" But Kai had closed his four eyes, enjoying her body heat. The voice had returned to Kai's mind, chanting in his ears, blocking out Mika's faint cries of plea. "Kai…" The voice continued to talk to him, egging on the sudden rush of fire inside him. "KAI!"

Kai snapped his eyes open, Mika's hands were still attached to the side of this head. The voice in head took over, and Kai's body lit up in flames once again. Mika screamed in pain as he hands were being burned by the fire.

_:: KAI! ::_ Mika was able to let go of the phoenix and fell backwards in pain. The large Phoenix shook his head, screeching as if he was fighting something, someone, himself. Spreading his wings, the beast flew away, leaving Mika on the ground, looking up with tears in her eyes.

"Mika!" cried Takao, reaching her. Mika continued to watch her love fly away into the sky. The four surrounded her. "Let me see your hands." Mika cringed as she opened up her hands, revealing her palms to have been scorched with deep burns. Takao's eyes popped out of his head. "Come on, we must get you taken care of now." Hitoshi scooped her up as they ran back to the camp, Takao grabbing the last horse as they passed by.

----oooooo----

Running into the camp, the men were lined up to attack, but seeing the group, they were slightly eased. Hitoshi rushed Mika into her tent, Dranzer flying in after her, Takao and Dragoon rushed to get the physician, and Hiromi bursted into the tent wondering what was going on. Then her eyes crossed the princess' hands and her mouth shut tightly.

The physician ran in with bandages and herbs gathered in his arms. Dragoon and Beo entered the tent as well. The Sacred ookami had his hip and hind right leg wrapped as he limped into smell and see his girl's burned flesh.

Mika continued to bite her lip as the physician asked for her hands. Dragoon halted him as Dranzer landed on Mika' arms. Leaning down and over her hands, Dranzer let a few tears pill out and onto the burns. Sizzling as they touched the tender flesh, Mika choked on a cry, as she pulled her hands back to her body protectively because of the pain.

"Hold out your hands," said Hiromi softly. But Mika shook her head 'no' and curled up into a ball. The physician took out a leather strap from his medical pouch and said a few words to the Kinomiya brothers, handing Takao the 'strap.

Hitoshi quickly snaked his arms around Mika's shoulders, pulling her to the ground. A few other men were surrounding them, as Takao placed her head on his lap. The man held down her bucking legs and thrashing arms, placing her hands palms up. As Mika screamed in protest, Takao slipping the leather across her teeth.

"Bite down, Mika," he hushed, as she was letting out muffled screams. Beo growled towards them, but both Dragoon and Dranzer blocked him.

The physician mixed some herbs in water and soaked the other ones in the solution. Taking the herbal leaves, he placed them on top of the tear soaked burns. Mika's eyes widened as tears flowed out in the pain. She screamed and bit down onto the rough leather as Takao and Hiromi continued to talk her through it all the pain. The ookami princess tried to pull her hand away, but the men were stronger.

After placing five leaves over one hand, the physician wrapped her hand tightly with two layers of cloth. Mika's chest heaved as they moved onto the other hand, continuing the same process on her other hand. Hiromi continued to stroke Mika's sweat soaked hair, when Cybil ran in demanding to know what happened.

Tying off the last knot, everyone let go of her as Mika twisted to cry into Takao's chest as he held her, Hiromi stroking her back in a motherly manner. The physician gave Takao instructions to tell Mika. Everyone but the three Kamigami, Takao, and Hiromi took their leave from the tent.

"I…I don't understand," cried Mika. Dranzer wilted her head as Beo's eyes fixed on her.

_:: I owe you an explanation,:: _she said towards all, but Hiromi, who was use to the fact she couldn't hear the three like her friends. _:: It is a long story, that started before any of you were born… ::_

* * *

I'm so getting into this story now! Whoot whoot! oo bad Kai... -.-;;

_longer a myth...  
_**lil phoenix**


	14. Father

**A/N**: Sorry for the long updates. I've had this chapter and all my other ones for the others stories written down on paper for a month now... it has just been hard to sit down and type them out... -.-

**Twilight  
**_Chapter 14 - Father_

* * *

Kai's POV

Blood. Blood. Blood. Blood. Blood. Blood. Blood. Blood. Blood. Blood. Blood. Blood. I need more. 

Blood. Blood. Blood. Blood. I need the heat. I need the warmth. I need the blood… I must get some now. I must bathe in it. I must, I must. I can sense the elixir… over there! I… must… kill… must… That voice, he keeps talking to me…

_Kill young one, it is in your blood you are a killer. You need the blood of another. Take it. It is yours. Go ahead. Do as your instinct tells you… Do as I tell you._

Kill? That's what I must do? I… who am I? What am I?

_Don't worry. Do as I say and kill._

But what did she say I was? That girl…what did she call me? Kai? Who's he? Am I he?

_You are I and I tell you to kill. Stop it with it with this foolish and rubbish. You are talking in riddles and it is not like me._

But you hurt her… I hurt her. What… did I know her?

_No, you didn't. Now take life; that is an order._

She said she was mine…

_She's delusional_.

But she looks so familiar.

_That is rubbish. Now kill._

It is like I've seen those gray eyes before.

_Many people have gray eyes… now do as I say! Don't waste this precious time young one. You have missed out on eighteen years worth of destruction. Your father would want this…you want this…_

Her touch, it was a different warmth than that of the blood…

_Do as I say!_

NO! I want her well. You hurt her. I…I was remembering who I am and you interrupted that!

_I did none of the sort! If anything I was stopping you from believing a lie young Phoenix. I told you I am you and you are I._

No! You did interrupt! Now leave me alone! I must find her…PLEASE GET OUT OF MY HEAD!

-ooooo-

Normal POV

Kai continued to zip through the sky, trying to sort everything out and figure out what was happening. The battle in his mind was constant. That voice would not leave him. No matter how much he screamed at it, how much he pleaded, it would just not go away. He wanted to know who he was, and why he was like this. But the voice wouldn't abandon him. It continued to torment and tug at the boy's human mind, twisting everything he thought around, confusing him even more than he already was.

Diving back down into the trees, he hoped to chase the voice out of his head; it was driving him insane. Twisting and twirling through the villages and small cities, he was driven into the smith's shop of one village. Breaking through it, smashing it to pieces, Kai tried to ram the voice out of his head.

The screams of the people drowned out all, but the voice…Kai unable to get rid of it, but he was able to smash into a barn. He lost control again to that voice and started tearing up the screeching horses and cattle. Soaking in their blood, he started to devour the carcasses, filling up his stomach. A few men dared to attempt to attack him, but they had the same fate.

Flying back into the streets, he started to be attacked by the people. Torches, pitchforks, and arrows were launched at him. Blocking them, he found the towns people to start throwing pots and pans at him as well. The women and children ran, and Kai spotted a little girl with long mahogany curls. The face of the woman, the one who had gotten to him, flashed into his mind.

Control, he was getting it back now. Slowly but surely, he was able to suppress the voice. Crying, he flew into the sky and headed back to where he had encountered her. That voice continued to try to protest, but Kai was in control now…

MICHI! That was her name. Then he remembered all. The floor washings, his grandfather's attempt on her, their nights… it all came back to him. He was flooded with his past.

Landing on the ground gracefully, he started to feel light-headed, and his body was pulsating. The next thing he knew, Kai held his bloodstained hands in front of his eyes. A chill ran down his spine as every nerve in his body stood on end, his cadaver shaking. Hours upon hour, Kai stood staring at himself, replaying everything he could remember over and over again like a broken record.

Finally, snapping out of his trance, Kai ran. He ran as fast as he possibly could. To where? He didn't know, but that voice had finally stopped tormenting him…for now. Kai wondered when he was going to try again. What had triggered that voice off in the first place? He was so confused.

Sprinting through the woods, he couldn't get the smell of death off of him. Approaching a river, he rushed in waist deep. Splashing his face continuously, he scrubbed all the dried blood off of his skin. Rubbing the flesh raw with his hands and nails, Kai couldn't remove that death smell. He continued to scrub until he dunked his head into the water.

Submerging himself, he tried to cleanse himself that way, but yet again the memories played. Surfacing and gasping for breath, Kai finally realized he was scared of that voice…what it did to him…of who he had become.

Leaving the river, he trudged his soaking body towards the village. Michi… he had hurt her. She had been trying to help him, and he hurt her. Takao, Hitoshi, Dragoon, they were going to hate him, long for his death. Beo… he didn't even want to think in that direction… He understood if they did. He was a monster. Kai had seen what he had done.

There was enough proof for him to see. He didn't want to be like that anymore ever again. Dranzer…she had tried to explain to him, but that voice…it had been too strong for him.

The village appeared in his sigh as the sun was setting behind him. Some of the villagers saw him out of the corner of their eyes. Scurrying away, they cried out for the warriors, Hitoshi, and Dragoon. Within second, arrows were pointed at Kai as Hitoshi and Dragoon approached them, Dranzer flew over to him.

_:I must leave, Dranzer:_ he said. _:I see…:_

_: Don't speak as such, young one: _stated Dranzer. _: They are just being cautious…:_

_:I don't blame them. Please stay here Dranzer. I'm…I'm going to leave. I…I am too dangerous. I am so confused, but I don't want to hurt her or another else again. Good-bye Dranzer. :_

_: Kai:_ But he turned and left, wandering back to where he had came from. Peering out of the tent, Mika's eyes continued to swell up and tear.

-ooooo-

The night had fallen over as the skies roared in the their woes and tears. Kai could feel the storm draining him of his own body warm, even though Dranzer had found him and a cavern for the waterlogged prince and her. She had also set up a fire for him inside. Leaning against the stone, Kai just stared at the flames, watching their enchanting dance once more.

Dranzer rested off slightly in the distance, pleased she had at least found him alive. The scarlet avian had tried multiple times to start to tell the bluenette the truth, but Kai had yet to respond to her. Shivering slightly, Dranzer flew over and landed on top of Kai's knees, staring down at him. Her feathers too had lost their glow and one feather fell from her graces. Neither phoenix obviously did well in rain.

_: Why didn't you tell me? You knew I was…that. You know I would change into that? How long have you known that was I? Why did you keep it a secret from me? That voice, the voice in my head…it drove me to do all of that. You knew about that too, didn't you? Who was that in my head? Why me? What am I, Dranzer:_

The sacred phoenix sighed and wilted her head towards the ground, snapping her tail feather around his body to hope to share with him the body warm she still had in her Kami-ish figure.

_: Yes, I did know that would happen to you Kai—:_

_: And yet you never told me: _Kai jumped to his feet in his anger and disbelief towards his Kami, stalking over to the other side of the cavern, facing the rock wall with his back towards his guardian.

_: Kai…:_

_: I thought you wanted to help me? This voice has come to me since I was young. Why didn't you warn me this could…would happen? Maybe I could have fought it if, if I knew what I was dealing with:_

_:I wanted to, young one. I have always wanted to tell you. It is nothing to be ashamed of, Kai. :_

_: Then why not? Maybe I could have been able to prevent…that…:_

_: Sit down. I wanted to tell you, but I couldn't because of Boris. :_

_: The bastard of a sorcerer:_ Dranzer nodded Kai kept facing the wall, still tweaked and finding his inner rage growing with the addition of the wonderful Boris to this platter of chaos.

_: You are a hanyou Kai. Your father was a phoenix youkai and your mother was a mortal human. This was all long before Boris risked the armies on his conquest for a youkai hunt. You see, I was with your mother at the time when your father first saw her._

_I was always ready to protect her from the youkai, but your father never attacked her, or drew any closer a distance…not once in his true form. Instead, you father did cross paths with your mother appearing in a human form._

_I must say he was one of the most handsome mortal men I have ever seen myself. Your eyes, he had those. And also your ruggade hair… you aquired that too… along with his attitude never the less._

_And your mother… she was an Aphrodite in disguise. That was where your charm came from, young one… You took their graces… and their curses as they came with the price._

_And he continued to visit her in this human form, of course, over a time span until her heart was grasped in his palm._

_He had convinced her and your grandfather, along with all the guards and people, that he was a Lord, which he in fact was. Amongst the other youkai throughout the land, your father was considered to be the Lord of the South and of the Skies. He was one of the eldest youkai still around. Many had either died off or had been killed by other youkai. But your father, he was too strong in his mind and his power and will to ever be outdone._

_Not long after, they wedded, and your father thought ahead, fearing that the truth about him out someday reveal itself to your mother and her people. He was worrisome that your mother would fear him, and he loved her so much that he secretly seeked Boris' aid._

_The sorcerer had suspected something odd about your father from the beginning, particularly in the way that he had first come across the Houou princess. Boris did agree to help your father and ease him from his worries. That lunatic man did manage to drain your father of his youkai energy. How so, I cannot say, for I did not watch that part with my own eyes. Your father was transformed into a mortal human._

_But Boris was greedy, as he still is today, and salvaged the power your father had given up for his love; he used it for his own cynical usage, putting all your father's power into his own black magic. Then he went to find and destroy all the youkai with the combined powers of your father and his own alchemy._

_When your mother came with the news of her pregnancy with you, your father still had plenty of fear left in him. This time he had feared that the transmutation had taken place after you were conceived, and that you would be caught between the two worlds. Boris was wary of this, knowing your father's history, and constantly was considering your type to be that of a hanyou. But nothing was brought up between the two men when you were born with a mortal human baby's body._

_Only I knew you had been conceived before; your aura was different from your mother's and from your father's new one. I knew you would have a more challenging life ahead of you, so I protected you from your father's heritage. I tried my best to suppress it from you. Your father was a powerful youkai. That was why the voice, your youkai mind, is so strong. :_

_: And then they died…:_

_: Yes, they were human, young one. The Ookamikei Emperor took your father, but he had fought honorably, as did the Emperor. Your father just was not use to fighting with the knowledge that he was more susceptible to death and was without his old powers…:_

_: Who else knows this Dranzer? Does anyone:_

_: Our friends…Boris…:_

_: You told them… before you told me:_

Silence…Kai would not speak to the phoenix or himself. He just started at the wall shivering. Every time Dranzer tried to land upon his shoulders, Kai would shrug her off, not wanting her to touch him. Hand clenched, the thought kept running through his head.

His father… Boris…the others…they all knew…

A heavy object was placed over the spread of his shoulders and back, and Kai could feel the breaths against the back of his neck. Shifting his eyes to his shoulders, he noticed padded hands touching him.

"Kai…"

"You shouldn't be here," he said, lowering his eyes to the ground. Mika took a step back, placing her hands behind her back and biting her lip. "Stay away from me. I don't want to hurt you again…"

"Kai-"

"I told you to get away from me!" he snapped, his voice laced in frustration. "I don't want you hurt, and right now I don't know how much I can fight off that voice in my head, the one that drove me to that. I don't want you to be caught up in _my_ mess…_my_ monster."

"Listen to me, Dranzer told me all. That was not you Kai. Don't you dare ever _think_ that!"

Kai turned around, his wine-drenched eyes full of concern. He raised his hands, placing them a few inches from her arms, shaking as if he wanted to touch her, but he couldn't. He could not bring himself it that. Mika's eyes swelled up with tears as she jumped forward and wrapped her arms around his neck. Burying her face into the crook of his neck, she let her eyes bawl. Kai just stood still and straight, his arms by his sides.

"I don't like this," Mika sobbed. "You act as if you can't touch me again. It pains me **more** than anything else. Please don't think that was you."

"But it was me, Michi. I saw it happen and I was so confused. And now I can't remove the smell of death and blood from me."

"I have on ookami's nose… I smell none of the sort." Mika looked up and gently pressed her lips against Kai.

Kai was shocked slightly, but didn't respond back to her, no matter how much he wanted to. When Mika realized it was going nowhere, she stopped and lowered back onto the bottoms of her feet. Her mouth was opened slightly in a gasp as her bottom lip quivered. She could feel all her emotions failing her. This could not be true. He did not just deny her…

"But I am a _hanyou_. I _can_ smell it. I don't want to harm you again. I want nothing more that your safety and happiness. I can't do anything but hurt you again. That is why I am telling you to go, Michi. I am telling you to forget about me."

"That is blasphemy! I can never do that. I don't know what is going through your mind right now-"

"That is _the_ problem!" screamed Kai, throwing his hands in the air. "You don't know what this is like for me. To find out that my father was a youkai Lord, and that I have half of his heritage. My father's side of me is telling me to kill you right now Michi."

"But you aren't even touching me…"

"And that is why I don't want you near me. I don't know how long I can keep his voice at bay, I don't know how long I can keep the control anymore."

"But haven't you before? You said you heard that voice when you were little. Didn't you ever transform back then?" questioned Michi daring herself to rest her cheek on his chest, but failing herself.

"I can't explain it to you in words that you could comprehend," stated Kai. "It was strange, but part of me loved what I did. That same part is the part that told me to do it all, the part that I don't want you to ever have to be forced to see again. The part that could hurt you…"

"But you **are** hurting me! By saying all that. Just because you found out something new about yourself doesn't make you different. You are the same Kai I know and love…"

Kai just closed his eyes. She was more stubborn that she led on most of the time.

"I don't care if you are the Lord of the Underworld. I don't care if your mother was an ox, or if you yourself were that of a frog or toad," firmly declared Mika. "The people of this time find too much in the materialistic things. Yes, I do dream of finding _my_ prince charming and I do wish to ride off into the sunset with him, just how all the fairy tales I was told as a babe ended. I want one of those endings. I want my happily ever after. I want _my_ prince…"

"Then go… I am holding you back."

"NO! Will you just shut your trap and open up your ears and mind! I said I wanted _my_ prince! And what are you? Chopped liver? You are a _prince_, Kai. You are **my prince**. Even if you were the poorest of all the land, you would still have a prince's heart… and all I would need was you yourself," Mika stated with a trembling tone.

"But I don't know-"

"And neither do I of the future Kai. I dread thinking about the future. I dread the thought of the people I grew up with and love dying at the hands of a mad man. I know the Ookamikei warriors and even the Torabuzo warriors only have so many numbers," sobbed Mika. "But I pray for their safety. That is something I use to do for myself as well Kai.

Every night I would pray that the armies were strong enough to keep Boris' harebrained army off of the land I grew up in. But I haven't prayed for my safety in months Kai. I haven't prayed ever since you helped Hiromi and myself escape. I trusted you then Kai. And I trust you the same now. Nothing had changed about you in my eyes and my faith. If anything I see how much safer I can be when you can control your mind…"

Kai melted and wrapped his arms slowly around her back, leaning down and into their embrace. Squeezing his eyes tightly, the images continued to replay over and over again through his mind. They continued to hug each other, and Mika's body warmth felt like honey to him as he could sense more heat.

But this time, he wasn't draining her of this heat greedily like before. This time he could feel her comfort with him. It was the same feeling he was experiencing from her.

Running his fingers through the ragged ends of her hair, Kai buried his face into the crook of her neck, pressing her head closer to his with his shoulder. Covered in her mahogany hair, Kai tried to release himself from the morning's memories, but he couldn't.

Mika broke their grip and encouraged him to be closer to the fire, noting how chilled Kai's skin was to the touch. Both sat down aside one another, as Dranzer looked out to see the storm raging on. The phoenix had remained silent during the lover's first real squabble in a while. It seemed Mika had said all that the phoenix Kami could have had offered for her boy… and more.

Pulling the blanket from his back, Kai placed it over top of both of them. Mika rested her head against the hanyou's shoulder, letting out a sigh of relief. Kai pulled one of Mika's hands out and up to his face gently. His wine-poured eyes examined the hand carefully, gazing up the heavily wrapped bandages. The ookami girl winced once.

"It doesn't really hurt anymore…"

"But I did this? I caused you this pain when you were just trying to aid me. I can't express how sorry I am for doing that to you. I wish I could take back this morning…" He pressed her hands lightly up against his face.

"But we can't…please. Please come back with me to the camp," she whispered.

"They won't allow me back, Michi. Dragoon, he was there and he saw it all. And he and the Dragons people already ran me out."

"No, no they didn't. Takao said that they were going to question you…see if you did that on your own accord," she replied. "I watched…you left before they were close."

"And Beo…he shall want my head on a platter…"

"Beo is injured, he is too weak to cause you harm."

"A Kami injured?"

"Dranzer explained that to me as well. True Beo is the Kami of Ookamikei, but unlike Dranzer or Dragoon who have immortal bodies, only Beo's soul is that of a Kami. He is residing in a body that has a mortal's fate. Given he shall heal within the next few days. Hence why he did not attempt to join you and the Dragons when that spider youkai attacked." Kai nodded, wrapping his arms around her, and pulling her in closer to his body.

"Kai… I… I haven't been all-honest with you. There are things about me, about my past I haven't told you…"

"Hush, love. Let us not speak of the pasts right now. All I need is to know is that I love you and do love me…" Mika nodded and closed her eyes, drifting into a slumber.


	15. The Love of Another

**lil phoenix:** SO sorry about the long update. I didn't have a study hall during school, which is how I got to write so many chapters before, in the last nine weeks..> But I get my study hall back on thursday! WHOOT WHOOT! That means more updates. And I'm sorry if this chapter is rushed and short. Just lemme know if I should fix it anymore? I just really wanted to post this...

* * *

**Twilight**  
_The Love of Another_

* * *

The storm had continued its restless attack on the surrounding areas throughout the entire night until the dawning sun peered over the Eastern Horizon. The damp air still clung and needed its thickness down the throats of all who would need the precious oxygen. And still resting inside of the cave, the mates laid on the ground under the single blanket, clinging to any warmth that they could. Dranzer was just over yonder gathering her own sources of warmth as the smoke rose from the small-extinguished campfire.

With his arm wrapped over her protectively, Mika's smoky gray eyes fluttered open, her eyelashes tapping daintily. Turning her head to face Kai, she couldn't help but smile, pleased that he had come over what he had done. Or at least she hoped he wasn't just leading her on. Sitting up and gently placing his arm back at his side, Mika cringed slightly as her sore hands had stiffened over the night.

Ignoring her own pain, she casually glanced around the cave to witness the phoenix guardian's slumber, and the sun inching its way into the cave. Even for the light being within the cavern, the air was still thick with the chilling dew, dropping the temperature inside drastically.

Curling up her arms tightly to her chest to conserve her own body heat, her eyes casted down upon Kai's sleeping figure. With the growing light, she got a better glimpse of his face, and her brow knitted tightly together. His skin had lost its peachy complexion and was now a soft graying color. His once rose-colored lips daunted a light blue and purplish hue, and his glossy hair was a dulling color. With a greater analysis, Mika was able to note the shaking figure below her.

Touching her lips to his cheek, she pulled back at the coolness of his skin. What had Dranzer and Beo told her before? He was a phoenix youkai…hanyou. He needed the heat of the sun or other fire source. The weather must have drained him harsher than it had herself. Tucking the blanket around him tighter, Mika sat up and did her best to maneuver Kai's head gently on her lap. She continued to stroke his hair, running her padded hands over the tresses of his matted hair.

"Dancing bears,  
Painted wings  
Things I almost remember  
And a song someone sings  
Once upon a December

Someone holds me safe and warm  
Horses prance through a silver storm  
Figures dancing gracefully  
Across my memory..."

Mika let her voice ring softly as the words of an old lullaby her nanny would sing to her rolled off her tongue in almost an instinct form. And she could see why Nako had picked this song to sing Mika to sleep as well as others. It had a soft and flowing tone to it.

"Far away, long ago  
Glowing dim as an ember,  
Things my heart used to know,  
Once upon a December"

Gazing down onto her love, she smiled as his body's tension from the cold was draining and he was relaxing to her touch and voice. It jerked Mika's heart, in a good way, when she could see this. Especially with the way she had seen him the previous say. She did not know who that Kai was, but she wasn't ready to meet him face to face again any time soon.

"Someone holds me safe and warm  
Horses prance through a silver storm  
Figures dancing gracefully  
Across my memory...

Far away, long ago  
Glowing dim as an ember,  
Things my heart used to know,  
Things it yearns to remember...

And a song someone sings  
Once upon a December…"

She continued to finish out the soft song, and repeated it as well, trying to keep the content expression on Kai's face present at all times. Her voice dropped when she watched Kai's eyes shift and slowly open up to the creeping sun, now resting upon his feet. Fixing his eyes on the girl his head was cradled in, he let out a large yawn. Smirking, Mika helped him sit himself up and keep the blanket on him.

With droopy eyes Kai glanced over to Dranzer who had left the cavern, for the obvious warmth of the sun. Turning back to his mate, Kai glanced down again at her hands, not able to contain the wince that he felt with their appearance.

"It was time you woke up, sleepy," she smiled.

"I would have woke up sooner, but I don't know," stated Kai, not really knowing what to say for the first time.

"Come on… it would do you good to get some food. Let us go back to the village before Hiromi and Takao worry anymore than they probably are," suggested Mika hopefully. But the downcast of Kai's newly found focus was all up for debate on whether he would go or not. "You must not let this incident change you, Kai. You are still the same person… I told you all last night."

"That is the problem Michi, I **have** changed. This does change everything," he replied an angered edge in his tone. Mika bit her lip, not wanting to push him any further in his anger, in fear that was what triggered the youkai in him to be released. "See, even you have to be wary around me. Don't think I can't see your face."

"Well then you know how concerned I am about you! I just want you to be happy. And for that, you will need to go and make amends with the Dragon folk. And you must do that right now," she said firmly. Kai sighed and shook his head. "You know you're acting rather childishly."

"You wouldn't know Michi. You don't know what it is like for me right now I told you before…"

"I don't personally, but emotionally..."

"Let me enlighten you, my dear. You have this strange feeling inside of you and all your senses are skipping left and right unable to differentiate your surrounds while it is searching for heat and warmth. All the meanwhile every waking second of your life there is this little voice in the back of your head telling you to kill anything that has blood in him or her. This voice is egging you on, playing the devil's advocate and rendering situations in your mind to twist them into making you believe that what he is saying is true, that one day these people or creatures will try to hurt him."

"Kai…"

"… And then as you started to fall into this false belief that becomes basically unavoidable at one point in time, if not multiple times, you start to lose control over everything. You forget who you are, where you are, what you are, who your friends are. Friends don't exist in the voice's world. Only blood, death, and destruction."

"Kai."

"…And to top it off, there is nothing you can do to stop it because it is in your blood. You bloody father is the cause of this and he never warned you about the potentials of this voice, nor of his past of being that of a youkai, while you watched him die in battle at the hands of the Ookamikei Emperor."

"STOP IT!" shrieked Mika at the top of her lungs, catching Kai off guard and surprising in him so that his mouth shut quickly and tightly. "As you said, there is nothing you can do about it Kai. But there is one thing you can do. Live. You can figure out a way to live around this. All that voice in your head can be is a challenge for you to over come, one, which you must over come for your sake and everyone's sake!

"I am sorry your father died because of … the Emperor, but according to the stories, he died honorably. And for not telling you about this, how could you break it to your son that he maybe a hanyou because you were once one?" Kai's lips pressed together tightly as the words were sinking in. "Honestly Kai…"

"Michi…"

"Now you are going to come out of this cavern right now and follow me back all the way to the village. And you will face Dragoon and the Dragons as honorably as your father faced the Emperor," said Mika furiously at his stubbornness. Standing up she headed for the opening of the cavern and left Kai in his hole to follow her or not.

Dranzer swooped down and landed on a near by branch, glancing down at the ruffled figure of Mika, her face wrinkled in her annoyance. Cocking her head to the side, Dranzer twisted her neck around to look into the cavern to see Kai slowly standing up and exiting as well.

Mika turned around and waited for him to leave the cavern before she grabbed onto his arm and laced hers through it. Smiling, she rested her head onto his shoulder. The two started off with Dranzer landing gracefully down on Kai's opposite shoulder. Wrapping her long tail feathers around his back and over Mika's shoulder, Dranzer nipped lightly at Kai's cheek to gain his attention.

_: What did you two do while I was gone:_

_: Nothing Dranzer. :_ The scarlet avian gave Kai a doubtful glance at his response, but she did not press the matter any further as she silently rode on his shoulder.

Kai was still wary about going back to the little makeshift village to face Dragoon, Hitoshi, the other Dragons, and Beo as well. But if he was Mika claimed him to be injured, he would just have to listen to his babble and physically be safe. Walking down the pathway Mika was leading him, he could feel his mind clear for once. Smiling he started to relax.

Maybe Mika was right; maybe he could get over this rather quickly and efficiently. He was the one in control anyway… wasn't he? Yeah. He was. That voice had to get through him in order to control him. Control… that's what he would do.

Control, control, control…

_Kill._

Kai's eyes snapped open in a heartbeat as his face paled when the voice echoed in his head, ringing bells in his ears. Stopping in his tracks, he let go of Mika's arm and pushed her away quickly. Stumbling a few paces ahead of her before situating herself, Mika turned to question Kai, until she saw his glossy gaze of fear. Dranzer launched herself off of his shoulder, and circled around overhead.

_Kill I say young Phoenix. Kill her, she has valuable blood._

_  
: Kai, don't listen to him. Focus your mind on something else:_ calmly instructed Dranzer towards the panicking Prince. _: Dear, stand back, back away now. You won't help him right now… not until he can control this. :_ Mika did as she was told and backed off resentfully from Kai and Dranzer.

_Go away._

_I will never leave you young Phoenix. Now kill her before the prey escapes…_

_: Focus Kai! Something, anything:_

_Don't listen to her, she knows not of what she talks about. Didn't I make you feel good? _

_Go away!_

_All that blood, all that destruction. _

_Leave me alone!_

_: Focus now my child. Focus and he will not win. :_

_You loved it didn't you? You want to do it again; you can't hide it from me. I am you._

_Go away._

_Don't you tell me what to do you little brat. I made you, I am you, I get what I want, and what I want now is-_

Mika suddenly ran forward and kissed Kai rather roughly and against Dranzer's own wishes. The forcible kiss softened immediately as soon as Kai started to respond to her. Dranzer was dumbfounded as to why the voice had not attacked her by now. When Mika pulled away for just reasons of lack of oxygen, she looked up to Kai, whose eyes were still flashing between their natural crimson color and the demonic purple.

…_her…_

Kai's eyes stopped flashed and dimmed back to their normal crimson color. The voice had left, it was gone from Kai's foggy mind and it confused all three of them.

"What… what just…"

_: Let us just be thankful children. :_ Mika and Kai both nodded, and Mika silently took Kai's hand and led him further on towards the village.

They did not have another episode as the trio made their way down towards the village. A few of the Dragons looked up to see the return of the two phoenixes and ookami reappear over the horizon. Two ran into Hitoshi and Takao's tents, signaling for them.

The brothers' duo peered out their tents to see the group returning to the village. Dragoon also appeared behind Takao and floated up with the two to confront Kai. Silence came between them, as Hiromi rushed over and pulled Mika from Kai's side to let the men handle themselves.

The five of them just stared at one another for what seemed like an eternity trying to read each other's minds, and not daring to be the first one to speak up. The rest of the village watched on as they stood and stared in a dead lock.


	16. Ceremonial

**Authoress' Note**: So sorry for the long update with this story! I have had a real lack in inspiration to write this chapter, and I had to pull teeth out of my ass to get this one done. We're also getting near college mid-terms and I have a lot going on at the barn, so I've just been busy. Plus my brain is working for other stories, but it said I hate you for Twilight's new chapter. But here it is. I'm sorry it's so short, but by the end I almost forgot where I was going with this. As I said again, sorry. And I don't know when the next update will be, seeing as my brain is turning into a pile of Dai-mush.

**Disclaimer**: I don't know Beyblade or it's characters, Mika and Cybil ish mine baby!

* * *

_Ceremonial_

* * *

The group had returned later that night in a smoky silence. Mika had asked both Kai and Takao about what had been spoken between them, but neither of them would falter and reveal the discussion that had occurred. Kai had returned to his tent, so at least it was known that the bluenette had been allowed to remain with the Dragon folk, much to Mika's delight.

But when Mika awoke the next morning, her phoenix was not aside her in their tent. Scrambling to poke her head outside, she noticed Dranzer was not on her usual perch, yet Kai's horse was hitched next to hers and Takao's. Fathering herself, Mika tiptoed over to the tent that Takao and Hiromi occupied.

"Takao? Hiromi? You guys awake? Are you in there?" she whispered into the tent. A few seconds later, a sleepy Takao opened up the tent and walked over to her. "I'm sorry I woke you up, but Kai's gone. He hasn't been exiled has he?" Takao yawned and scratched his head lazily.

"No, no he wasn't. Just don't worry about him, Mi-chan," said Takao heavily. "He'll be back later. Go back to sleep." Takao turned around and walked back into the tent. Mika sighed and reentered her tent. Lying down next to Beo, the ancient ookami rose his head sleepily.

: _What troubles you my child:_

_: It is Kai. He is not here, but Takao isn't worried. I am though since he's not the same anymore.:  
_

_: No he isn't Mika dear. And take your friend's advice. Kai will return. Dragoon has not exiled him from the camp. Now sleep my child. Tonight is the young dragon prince's namings ceremony. It is a special time.:_

_: So the dragons have two names:_

_:A lot like you pretend. But yes. It is a tradition. They have a children's' name and a formal one.:_

_: So then what are Takao, Hitoshi, and Cybil's other names:_

_: Hitoshi's is Hiro, Takao's is Tyson, and Cybil's is Cecil.:_

_: Why do they have two names:_

_: It is a right of passage when they get to use their formal name. Now sleep…:_

Closing her eyes, Mika listened to her guardian as she shifted onto her side to face the entrance of the tent.

When Hiromi came in to wake up Mika, the ookami princess was disappointed to find that Kai had still yet to return. Hiromi didn't seem upset about Kai's disappearance and tried to get the princess' mind off the hanyou's absence. Both girls went over to Cybil's to help the dragon with the last minute preparations. A few of the dragon folk were rather irate that Cybil was asking for help from the ookamis instead of her own kind, but Cybil just ignored them and welcomed Mika and Hiromi's help.

Mika had been sent to the woods to gather a collection of flowers that had been overlooked for the floral crowns needed for the young child. Gathering the scattered violet flowers, Mika couldn't help but keep her mind from her scrambled questions about Kai. Beo, who had joined her, sat down as comfortably as he could close to his child.

The sun was bright and warm through the various layers of tree leaves. A few squirrels chattered through the treetops and a small rabbit to comfort in the shade. Sighing, Mika gave up trying to think where her phoenix could be, because every thought worried her in a greater magnitude. Beo would not speak of where the prince had gone off to, and remained silent to her.

A snapping of a twig that cracked to Mika's left caught their attention and both turned their head to see Dragoon and Dranzer heading towards them. The bluenette prince leading his horse accompanied the two gods. Mika's heart jumped as she dropped the handful of flowers and ran towards Kai. Wrapping her arms around his waist, she buried her head into his chest. Kai's hands snaked around her protectively.

"What is wrong, Michi?"

"I woke up and you were gone. I was scared because no one would tell me anything. I thought that they had… you had…"

"Don't worry, Michi. Everything is OK…" Mika looked up at him and noticed three large scratches on his face. They hadn't been there the night before and she could feel her stomach churn slightly at the sight of his blood.

"What happened to your face?" she asked softly, raising her padded hand to lightly graze over the lacerations that were drawn through his cheekbones and triangle tattoos. Closing his eyes, Kai held his breath while he grasped her hand gently in his, pulling it away from his face.

"It is nothing that I can't handle," he replied slowly, after collecting his thoughts. There was more he wasn't telling and, as soul mates do, Mika could sense it. But she held her tongue when she noticed the stony glare Kai had sent to her. He did not want to talk about it, and she finally submitted to his request.

"I'm sorry, I… I just couldn't help worrying. The last couple of days were just so much and… I don't' really know what to do, how to act around you right now. I want you to be open with me."

Kai just kept his expression emotionless and firm. Feeling slightly defeated, Mika pulled her hand away and went back to the fall flowers she had haphazardly dropped. As the words had left her mouth, she felt the guilt stabbing her in her back, for she hadn't been open with him.

She had tried, she truly had to tell him the truth, but after he had stopped her back in the cave, Mika hadn't been able to find that opportune time to tell him that she wasn't some common slave girl, but the princess of the country who his grandfather, more so Boris, was trying to take over on their conquest to obtain all the surrounding lands.

But the pair headed back to the camp in silence as Mika separated herself from Kai and went straight to Cybil with the flowers and help on making the crown for the young unnamed son.

With the help of Cybil and a few dragon women who practically tried to rip the flowers from the ookami's hands, Mika was able to create a rather nice looking crown for the young dragon prince.

"So have you told him yet?" Cybil asked calmly towards the princess fixing the last stitching in the only rescued formal dress of the dragon folk. Mika looked up at her with a questioning face.

"Told who what?"

"Mika dear, I am not a child. I know you aren't telling your lover something very important," stated Cybil completing another stitching.

"Um… what are you talking about?"

"If you are ever going to gain his trust, you are going to have to tell him the truth. I think we both know what I'm talking about," smiled Cybil. "Trust me. It is best to be honest with him. Only good can come from it."

Mika sighed and lowered her eyes. "I don't think he'll be so understanding. I mean, he's going through a lot right now, with the whole hanyou thing coming out and all. I don't want to burden him with this lacking information…"

Cybil put down her dress letting it remain unwrinkled in the process before standing up and heading out of the tent. "My dear, it'll ease you a bit to tell him what is really going on. He will find out, sooner than later. You can't hide it forever."

With that, Cybil took her leave from the tent, leaving Mika to the other dragon ladies, who continued to talk about Mika, even though they knew she could understand them. Sighing in defeat, the ookami arose and took her leave from the tent as well and glanced over to her and Kai's tent.

She just couldn't go back in there, no. This was not the time to tell him. Not the time at all.

All day Mika annexed herself from Kai and from most of the village itself. She found climbing up the trees by the river was more peaceful than being around a village of women who were not pleased she was still with them, a man who she couldn't find the courage to tell him the truth, and a woman who gave out great advice, but hard advice to follow.

Nothing bothered her up in the trees; it was the closest feeling she could possibly get as to when she would ride Shintou around the castle, causing some troubles within the servants when she was a young girl. She could remember when she discovered Shintou's invisibility power and how she used it to play some rather fun pranks on Brooklyn until he finally caught onto her games.

Youth was wonderful, innocence was something she was longing for, but she knew that none of those were available to her anymore. She had grown up and she had seen too many things that she could never turn back to her child hood. Memories were the only things left to her of those years, but even those memories had their own tainting.

The ceremonial day arrived rapidly and the whole camp was a mess with the last minute tweaks to the campsite. The hunters took the day off to all attend, and the folk dressed up as nicely as they possibly could, and they removed their war masks in respect.

Hitoshi and Cybil were dressed as elegant as possible and each dawned their own floral crown. Wearing his dragon scale armor proudly, Hitoshi looked different without his mask and paint. Cybil's long ceremonial dress was stitched up and flowing majestically behind her, as her long hair had been tied up with intertwining vines and flowers.

Takao polished up rather nicely as well, wearing some dragon armor that some of the warriors had lent him for the occasion, and Hiromi stood next to him, on his request, looking as if she had stood there all her life. Her face beamed and blushed as she watched the dragon girls murmur behind her and talk in their foreign language about her. Draining out their voices, Takao took Hiromi's arm in his and followed his brother in procession of the ceremony.

Kai appeared for this occasion dressed up in his own royal clothes, but he replaced his armor with a common vest, to not outshine the Kinomiyas in their own celebration. What gave Mika the most surprise was the scratched on his face had disappeared completely from his face without leaving a scar. The hanyou Prince would not talk about what happened in the woods, or why he would disappear from her during the night and early morning, which made it harder and harder for Mika to tell him the truth about her.

The ceremony opened up with a few traditional songs that Mika and Kai could understand, and Takao had lost in his captivity in the Houou territory. With flowers decorated all over the makeshift alter that a few men had created, the babe was laid upon the alter, allowing a view for every village member to see.

Then Cybil took over her role as the new High Priestess and conducted the namings ceremony in her dragon tongue, with Dragoon resting over top of the baby, coiling a circle around him. Kai, Dranzer, Beo, and Mika stood on the far left of the crowd, listening as she explained the history of their people to the infant and the solo songs she was required to sing to him. Takao and Hiromi stood just in front of the alter, and the Dragon leaned down to whisper into Hiromi's ear, telling her exactly what was being said by the High Priestess so the ookami girl was not lost.

As Cybil continued through, Dranzer and Beo continued to explain to Kai and Mika about what everything that was said symbolized and spoken through every namings ceremony. Something was urking Kai, because something just wasn't feeling right at this point in time.

"And here, for now and forever, spoken before the mighty Dragoon himself, the names for this young babe have been inscribed into him, not even his own death could remove his names. So now as I make all bear witness to his graces, I present you with the new Dragon Prince, Kinomiya-"

But as Cybil was commencing to speak of the names of the baby before her, a rain of arrows shot through the crowd, piercing a few of the dragons, and rising terror within the people.

Takao quickly took Hiromi under his arm, as Cybil did to the baby, Hitoshi to Cybil, and Kai to Mika. Looking up from where the arrows had come, Kai narrowed his eyes when he saw the brilliant red feathered helmets riding towards them. Houou soldiers.

The women were banshees, racing to find a place to run and hide; the men where rushing to get to their own weapons and defense lines, and the children were crying out.

"Hurry!" cried Hitoshi trying to get Cybil and his baby to safety. Some of the men had managed to grab their horses and their weapons quicker than others, and rather organized by themselves, charged up towards the oncoming Houous, trying to give the villagers time to get away.

Kai and Mika darted into their tents, as Takao, already with his sword on him, boosted Hiromi into the saddle. Mika quickly grabbed her Hiraikotsu and raced over to her horse.

"No Michi!" shouted Kai running after her. Grabbing onto her wrist, he gave it a firm tug. "You are not fighting this one. Get out of here."

"You think after all this time I am going to sit around and watch _your_ soldiers destroy what is left of Takao's heritage!" snarled Mika, un-approving of the command.

Kai snapped his head back and released her wrist, his eyes flashing the dangerous purple, but Mika met him square, before kicking her horse off and towards the battle area.

_You can't let her die. I will punish you if something happens to her._

Grabbing his own sword, Kai launched himself onto his horse and tore off after the ookami girl, not waiting to hear Takao tell him to wait for him.

His eyes were set on Mika, who let her weapon go with a mighty swing, sending it flying towards a few Houous and slicing them. The battle continued to wage on as Kai joined in, letting his sword be engulfed once again by the flames his body created.

The voice of the demon inside of him continued to talk him through the battle, and also kept his own eyes on Mika, watching to make sure the girl remained unharmed. Something was not right about her, and the demon, or Kai for that matter, did not want anything to happen to worsen the illness he sensed.

Hitoshi held his fair share of battles, and let it be known as he started to tear through the Houou's line. "PRESS ON!" he shouted, urging the men to push back the depleting number of Houous.

A cry was heard as the dragon women were trying to escape, but a few Houous were slipping through the defenses and chasing after them. Spinning her horse after them, Mika urged on faster as she started to catch up and screamed for the women to duck and dive to the ground.

Surprisingly enough, many of them did so, and Mika let her Hiraikotsu go, slicing through a few soldiers.

But still some managed to avoid the first attack, and the women continued to run, Cybil amongst them holding her baby tightly. The babe was crying as the atmosphere around him continue to be a tainted red.

"Come here you ol' bitches!" cried a soldier grabbing a hold of Cybil's shoulder, and yanking her back to him. In reaction, she send her hand flying back at the soldier, nails crazing over his face and leaving indents. "You hag!" The soldier send the woman flying into a tree, the grip on her baby faded as she soon found herself baby-less and smashing her head into a tree.

"NO!" cried Mika as she sent her sword again at the soldier, decapitating the man with one blow. Leaping off her horse, Mika first ran to the woman's side, kneeling down next to her. Cybil remained motionless, as Mika turned her to cradle her in her arms.

Eyes closed, the blood soaked down her forehead, streaming down her neck and body. She appeared to be a sleeping angel.

"Cybil… Cybil. Wake up please!" she cried, shaking the woman lightly, causing the floral crown to finally fall off her head and to the ground. Tears swelled up in her eyes as the High Priestess remained unresponsive, causing Mika's frustration and denial to grow.

"Wake up, damnit!" But she wouldn't. And at that, Mika finally felt the tears rain out of her eyes. Looking up, she looked towards where the baby had landed, and he too did not move. "No… No… NO!"

"Yes!" Mika looked up to see a foot soldier running straight at her, his sword raised and ready to strike.

Letting out a scream, Mika clung onto Cybil's body desperately. Kai and Hitoshi both snapped their necks over in her direction, to see another army coming up behind her and the soldier racing at her.

Kai growled as his eyes flashed once more, and he lost himself. Leaping off his horse, could feel the voice taking over again and his body light up in flames, transforming him into his phoenix form, and causing the new arm to halt.

Screaming loudly, the Phoenix tore through the soldier, allowing Mika to get up and carry Cybil's body with her. Snatching up the baby, Mika ran back towards the Dragons. Rage filled Kai as he continued to take on this army, and within minutes wipe it out completely.

Soaking in their blood, Kai's eyes turned towards the Dragons, whom Mika had just presented Cybil and the baby's body to Hitoshi and the other Dragons.

"No…" whispered Hitoshi softly, holding his mate's life-less body in his arms. "No this is not true. CYBIL!" Hitoshi's voice rang out as a cry, cradling the body and holding her closely. The dragons fell silent as Hitoshi cried into her blood soaked hair, his hands soon covered in the liquid.

The Phoenix cocked his head at the sight and smell of blood.

_Don't let him steal your blood…_

The Phoenix screeched again, causing all heads to turn to see the large hanyou flying straight for them.

"Watch out!" cried Mika, shoving Hitoshi out of the way and diving down, all others following her example as the Phoenix soared over them. The heat radiating off his body was intense. Hitoshi rolled away, accidentally letting go of his Cybil. Scrambling up, he tried to run towards her, but the Phoenix landed between him and the body.

"HANYOU!" shouted Hitoshi, in an authoritarian voice. The Phoenix just snapped, snaking his head at the Dragon leader's direction. Jumping barely out of the way, Hitoshi drew his sword. But the Phoenix went after him again, desperately trying to get to the blood that coated the Dragon.

"KAI!" shouted Mika and Takao. But the Phoenix ignored them, going after once again the blood.

Dranzer and Dragoon launched themselves at the hanyou, using their powers to cause the large creature to fall onto his side.

"Stop it Kai," demanded Takao, as all the Dragons surrounded the Phoenix with their weapons raised.

"Don't tell me what to do," snarled the Phoenix. "It is I who has all the control."

"Kai. Please stop this. What is it? You killed all your soldiers. Cybil and the baby are dead! ENOUGH HAVE DIED! STOP IT RIGHT NOW!" cried Mika. The Phoenix snapped at Hitoshi's direction once more. Mika blinked, and didn't know what to think.

"Mine."

"What's yours?" asked Takao daring to take a step closer to the enraged Phoenix.

"Heat… I need more…"


End file.
